Daughter of Anarchy
by Sugar Pumpkin
Summary: Rewrite. Being the daughter of a Son was not easy. Being adopted by SAMCRO was just plain crazy. But as she grows up, Autumn Grazer learns that not everything is what it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 1: Childhood**

**Chapter 1: My best friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, six years old Autumn Grazer was carefully choosing wich shade of green she would use to draw with. Her father, Wally Grazer, was watching her from the kitchen counter, his right hand on a cold bottle of beer. He watched his daughter's wavy dark hair move while she was moving her pencil up and down the sheet of paper, totally absorbed by what she was doing. Next to him, a young men with the same leather vest was watching too. Autumn putted her pencil down and stared at her drawing for a while. Then, looking at her dad, she lifted the piece of paper up in the air, showing it to her father. "Do you think Thomas will like it, daddy?" she asked, a huge smile appearing on her face, her eyes shining with excitment. "Of course he will, sweetie." said Wally, looking at the piece of paper covered with different colors. "What is it?" he asked. "Come on, daddy! It's a mouse wearing a tiny green hat and a red scarf! Don't you see it?!" she asked, her childish voice shaking, looking at her drawing. "I knew it! Ain't it beautiful, Tiggy?!" he asked to the man standing beside him. "Yeah yeah." replied the young man, looking away. Turning around, Wally grabbed the prospect by his leather and dragged him closer. "You better show my kid more respect if you want to earn your way in." whispered Wally through his teeth. "Okay man! I have kids too, y'know. That's what I tell them when they show me something "Yeah, Yeah", no need to panick." Tig mumbled to himself, looking at his feet. Autumn, feeling left aside, got down the chair and went close to her father. "Can I go and give it to him?" she asked. Wally lifted her daughter up and sat her down on the kitchen counter, smiling. "You know the rules, baby, you need to call first." he said, handing her the phone. Autumn slowly pressed the buttons and waited for someone to answer. Finally, someone picked up the phone. "Hi, Mama Gemma! Can I come and play with Thomas?" she asked. She waited for Gemma to answer. From the look on her daughter's face, Wally knew she could not go play with her best friend. "B-but, can I bring him the drawing I made for him?" she asked, tears slowly appearing inside her eyes. She then hung up and stared at the floor, unhappy. "Mama Gemma said I can't play with him but she said he would be very happy to see my drawing." she said, pouting. "Okay then, Tig, walk her up to Gemma's house. Here's some cash in case she wants anything on the way there. We'll meet at the clubhouse." he said, handing Tig a twenty dollar bill. Wally then kissed his daughter's cheek and left.

Autumn went to the front door and sat on the floor, taking her shoes. She then placed them on her feet and tried to lace them. It took about ten minutes for her to get ready and when she got up, Tig opened the door. She took his hand and they both started walking next to each other. "Why is Thomas sick?" she asked Tig. Tig's eyes open wide. He did not know what to tell Autumn. In fact, it was painful for him too to see Thomas when he was so sick he had to stay in. But before he could answer Autumn's question, she kept on talking. "He must feel sad, being inside his house all day long." she said, swinging her arm. They kept on walking and finally arrived on Charming's main street. They passed in front of the ice cream shop and Autumn stopped, staring at the pictures in front of the store. "Can I have one?" she asked, pointing an ice cream cone. "Only if you tell me you won't spill some on your dress." answered Tig, pointing Autumn's white dress. Instead of answering, Autumn smiled and went in, followed by Tig. She got on the tip of her toes and looked at all the different flavors of ice cream. "Hum, I want this one." she said, pointing a pink ice cream marbled with blue lines. "Gimme one Cotton candy in a sugar cone and... one soft vanilla ice cream." said Tig to the teenage girl standing behind the counter. The girl prepared the ice cream cones and gave them to Tig. He then handed her the money and waited for his change. Then, they walked out of the store, happily licking their ice cream cones. From the look on her face, Tig could see that Autumn was trying really hard to not spill some on her dress. They finally arrived at Gemma and John's house. As Tig walked up to the front door, Autumn stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "Hold on! I'm not done yet! Thomas will be sad if I have ice cream and he doesn't!" said Autumn. The both sat down on the porch and Tig waited for Autumn to finish her ice cream. When she finished eating, she went to knock on the door. A tall woman opened up the door. "Mama Gemma!" shouted Autumn, grabbing Gemma legs. Gemma patted the top of Autumn's head and looked at her. "Oh my, come here sweetie, we'll clean your face and hands before you go see Thomas. She then looked at Tig. "You, a babysitter, really?" she said, a smile on her face. "Erm, yeah." said Tig, passing a hand in his curly hair. "Where's John?" he asked Gemma. "With is whore in Ireland." she said with a voice filled with anger. Tig pointed the kid, an expression of panick on his face. "Don't worry, I use the same word to describe her mother. I don't know her but I'm pretty damn sure she's a whore too." she whispered, trying to hide her words from Autumn. Gemma then lifted Autumn in her arms and went to the sink. She grabbed two paper tissues, passed them under warm water and washed away the ice cream on Autumn's face. "Thomas is waiting for you in is room." she said, a smile on her face. Autumn started walking but Tig stopped her. "Hold on baby, you're forgetting something!" he said, reaching inside his pocket to grab a folded piece of paper. Autumn went to him, grabbed her drawing and made her way to Thomas' bedroom.

She passed in front of another bedroom. Rock music was playing loudly and she took a peek inside to see if Thomas' brother was there. She saw Jax, lying on his bed, reading a motorcycle magazine. He was wearing some baggy blue jeans with a black T-shirt with the logo of the Sons of Anarchy printed on it and looked totally absorbed by what he was doing. "HI JAX!" shouted Autumn to him. Jax lifted a hand up in the air and briefly waved at Autumn, still reading. Autumn then kept on walking and finally arrived near Thomas' room. The curtains had been pulled, blocking the sun. Autumn looked at the bed standing in the middle of the room, trying to see if Thomas was awake. The little boy, feeling her friend's presence, lifted his head up and looked at her. The little boy had plastic tubes inside his nostrils to make sure he was receiving enough oxygen and another plastic tube dissapearing under a white bandage on his forearm was connected to a plastic pouch filled with some liquid. He looked pale and tired but sparks appeared inside his eyes when he saw his bestfriend. Autumn climbed on the bed and looked at her friend. "Hi Thomas! I brought something for you!" she said, giving him her drawing. Thomas took the sheet of paper from her hand and looked at it, smiling. "Thank you! I'll ask my mommy to hang it on the wall!" he said, smiling. "Mama Gemma said we can't play together but she was nice enough to let me see you! What is this?" she asked, pointing the plastic pouch. "The nurse said that there is some little soldiers inside of this pouch and that they will help the soldiers inside my body defend my little heart!" he answered, proud of himself for remembering all the nurse's words. Autumn looked at her friend, impressed. "She also changed the bandage on my chest!" he said, lifting his shirt up.

"Okay sweetie. Thomas needs to rest now. If he feels better tomorrow, I'll call you." said Gemma, a smile on her face. Autumn waved at her friend and exited the room. The door leading inside Jax's bedroom was closed but Autumn pressed her nose against it and yelled "BYE" before going back to the kitchen. She sat down on the floor and laced her shoes once again. Tig, who was waiting for her in the kitchen, took her hand and waited for Gemma to said goodbye to them before leaving. She kissed both of them then watched them leave. "Do I have soldiers inside me protecting my heart?" she asked Tig as they were walking towards the clubhouse. "Of course, sweetie!" he said. "That means I can give some to Thomas!" she said to him, jumping of excitment. "That's not the way it works, baby." he said to her. But luckily for Tig, a six years-old attention was easy to distract and Autumn ran to the clubhouse, wanting to see her father.

The doors of the Chapel were open and Autumn went in. She saw Clay Morrow, her father, Bobby, Pinney, her godfather Larry, Chibbs, Otto and another prospect sitting at the table, talking. The only empty seats were the big one belonging to the President, John, and the one belonging to Tig. Autumn went to see her dad. He sat her down on his knees and listening to his daughter talking about what she had talked with Thomas. After a while, Autumn had to leave so the men could held church. "Go see Luanne, she's outside." said Otto to her. She smiled to the men and walked outside the chapel, closing the doors behind her. She went back outside and saw Luanne, Otto's wife, sitting on a chair, smoking. "Hi Autumn!" she said, pressing Autumn against her. "I'm bored, Luanne. It's not funny when Thomas is not here." she said, pouting. "Well, let's go get you something to drink and we'll play a game, okay?" said Luanne, throwing her cigarette butt away. They both went back inside and Autumn followed Luanne behind the bar and opened a small door underneath the counter, grabbing a small pack of orange juice. "Can I draw? I don't feel like playing board games." she said to Luanne. Luanne got up and grabbed the pencils and coloring book from a shelf next to the bar and gave them to Autumn. Luanne then sat Autumn on a bar stool and went back behind the bar, serving herself a glass of whiskey.

Autumn kept coloring, trying to ignore the screams coming out of the Chapel. Her father had once told her that they were talking loudly to each other not because they were angry but because they wanted to be heard by everyone and since then, she had stopped worrying about them yelling at each other. She then putted the pencils back in the pencil case and closed the book, putting them aside. "I'm hungry." she said to Luanne who was reading a magazine. "Okay then, what do you feel like eating?" she asked Autumn. "I want a hot-dog! With ketchup!" replied Autumn, a smile on her face. "Let's go! You wanna walk or you want to take the car?" asked Luanne. "The car! It's too hot outside now!" happily said Autumn. They both started to walk towards the exit but stopped when they heard the phone ring. "Just gimme a minute, okay sweetie?" asked Luanne, running to the phone. She picked up the phone and listened while the person on the other end was talking. Luanne then dropped the phone on the ground and ran inside the Chapel, closing the doors behind her. Autumn got scared and started crying, not wanting to be alone. Then, the men came out running and her father came close to her and bent down to look at her, holding her chin with his fingers. "You stay here with Luanne. Daddy will be right back." he said, kissing her forehead before running outside. Luanne came out of the Chapel, wipping the tears off of her face. "So... what about that hot-dog baby?" asked Luanne, her voice shaking. Autumn stood still, not understanding why the men all ran away and why Luanne was crying. She finally took Luanne's hand and went outside, not knowing that she would never see her bestfriend again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 1: Childhood**

**Chapter 2 : Where is he?  
**

* * *

_A week later._

It was a cold, rainy August afternoon. Standing between her father and Tig, Autumn stared at the closed coffin standing above the hole in the ground. Autumn did not know that the person who had called was Gemma and she did not know that it was to tell the Sons that Thomas had died during his sleep, that his heart had stopped while he was taking is usual afternoon nap. She had waited outside with her father while the rest of the club was inside Charming's church then they had followed the club all the way to the cemetary. "Where is Thomas?" whispered Autumn to her father, holding his hand. "Thomas is somewhere far away from here, baby." was the only thing he was able to say to her. It was weird for Autumn to see adults crying, to see men who were usually acting all tough falling inside eachother's arms, tears covering their faces. Autumn was too young to fully understand what death was and did not asked more questions. Suddenly, she pressed harder on her father's hand. "Does that mean we won't play together anymore?" she asked, worried. "We'll talk about this later, baby. Now, listen to the priest." he said. Autumn stood still but did not listen to the priest's speech. For her, not being able to play with Thomas was the worst thing she could think about and she was wondering where he went, trying to find a way to go see him. She wanted to know if he was happy where he was and wanted to ask her dad to take her to where Thomas was.

The priest started splashing the coffin with Holy Water and stepped aside. Autumn watched as the coffin was slowly descending inside the hole. That's when someone started crying and yelling. Autumn, scared, grabbed her father's leg and closed her eyes. When she opened them up, she saw Gemma, on her knees, in front of the hole, trying to bring the coffin back to the surface. Tears were flowing down her face and she kept screaming words that did not made any sense to Autumn. Clay Morrow, the vice-president and close friend of Autumn's father, went to lift her up from the ground. Autumn saw Gemma holding him, barely able to stand up. Then, people started to line up in front of the hole, grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it on the coffin, whispering things. "Take some in your hands, throw it on the coffin and say nice words for Thomas. Okay, baby?" said Wally Grazer, his voice shaking. Autumn did what he father had asked her to do and stared at the coffin for a while. "I hope you will enjoy your trip, Thomas. I hope you took my drawing with you. I love you." she whispered, throwing dirt on the coffin. Then her father pushed her away and people did the same thing she had done. When the two workers from the cemetary took shovels to fill the hole, people started to leave. Autumn followed her father to their car and watched the men in front of them, on their motorcycles, slowly leaving the cemetary.

They all entered the clubhouse, wet and cold. Autumn took off her black trenchcoat and carefully placed it on a chair. Her black, long-sleeved dress was not wet but her black ballerinas were and she kicked them off of her feet. Her dad came close and wrapped a blanket around her. He then gave her a cup of apple juice and stared at her for a while. "Listen, baby. We never really had the chance to discuss something like this before... You remember the dog we used to have here, guarding the yard when nobody was around?" said Wally to his daughter. Autumn shook her head, feeling the sadness in her father's voice. "Then, you remember when he died? I told you he was going to Doggy Heaven. Well, Thomas is going to Heaven too." he said, wipping the tears threatening to flow down his face. "Does that mean that he'll play with doggies?" she asked. "Thomas will be able to do whatever he wants, honey. But you just have to accept the fact that you will never be able to play with him anymore. But he'll always be here." said Wally, placing a hand on Autumn's heart. Tears started to flow down on Autumn's face. Not because she understood that Thomas was dead but because she did not wanted him to be in Heaven without her. "B-but... if Thomas had to go away, why Uncle John isn't here?" she asked. Wally Grazer took a deep breath. He knew that John Teller was in Ireland, doing business for the club but, as a father, Wally did not understand why John had to go there, knowing that his son was about to die. He was as angry as Gemma and could not blame her for what she was feeling. They all had tried to call him but he would not answer his phone. "Daddy, I'm tired." said Autumn, rubbing her eyes. All the emotions and speeches were getting to her and she wanted to take a nap. "Okay, just go upstairs. Just tell me what you want to eat, I'll order some food." said Wally. "Hum. Chinese food!" said Autumn, a smile on her face.

Trying to make her way to the bedroom upstairs, Autumn passed in front of Jax and Opie, Pinney's son. Jax looked terrible, his long blonde hair were masking half of his face and his eyes were red. His elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, Jax stared at her for a while then looked away. Autumn kept walking upstairs and pushed the door leading to the bedroom. Gemma and Clay were both sitting on the bed. Gemma was wrapped inside Clay arms and she was crying, a hand placed on his chest. Autumn stood in the entrance, not sure about what to do. Gemma, feeling Autumn's presence, lifted her head up. "Come here." she said, tapping the matress. Autumn climbed on the bed and sat, looking at Gemma and Clay. "Thomas was very happy to see you, baby. He told me about the drawing and that he explained everything the nurse had said to him." said Gemma, her lips shaking. "I'm really glad he had a friend like you." she added, hugging Autumn too tightly. Autumn, not feeling tired anymore, decided to leave the room and went back downstairs.

Autumn went to sit next to her father who was talking with Bobby. Wally had introduced Bobby to the club when their last treasurer, Thomas Whitney, was arrested. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Silence fell on the clubhouse and nobody went to pick up. Finally, Clay, who had heard the phone from upstairs, came running downstairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he said with a calm voice. Autumn could see the emotions changing on his face and when he spoke again, he was yelling. "Where the fuck are you and why don't you fucking answer your phone?!" he said, waiting for answers. "Yeah, your wife's here but she doesn't want to talk to you."he said, waiting again. "Because your son died and you were not there!" yelled Clay, throwing the phone against the mirror, making people scream.

"Baby, let's go get the food, okay?" said Wally to his daughter. They both went outside and waited for the delivery man to arrive. When he did, Wally paid him and brought the food inside. Autumn sat down and open the foam plates, suddenly realizing that she was really hungry. She saw Bobby eating with chopsticks and, impressed, asked him to teach how to do so. Bobby did his best but Autumn only achieved to spill food everywhere, got bored and kept eating with a plastic fork. When they were done, she helped her father clean the table and asked for a book to read. Her father gave her one and helped her sit on a bar stool then he sat next to her, drinking a beer. That's when they heard the door open.

In the hall was standing a police officer named Wayne Unser and John Teller. John was wet from head to toe, his face red and his eyes swollen from crying. He started walking towards Gemma who was now standing in the middle of the room. When he lifted his arms to hug her, she violently slapped his face. John froze, rubbing his cheek, tears flowing on his face. Gemma was too proud to start a fight in the middle of the clubhouse with tons of people around and just turned around and walked away. But the slapped was nothing compared to the words Jax told his father. "Get the fuck away from here! We needed you and you were not there! You're just a fucking disgrace to our family!" he shouted, standing in front of him, his hands shaking. "Church. NOW!" were the only thing John Teller said before going inside the Chapel. "Ask anyone if you need anything, baby." said Wally, slowly walking to the Chapel.

Autumn kept on reading a book but stopped when she heard the men screaming. This time, it was violent. Things were being thrown against the walls and Autumn felt scared. She began to cry and a Croweater she did not know took her away from the bar, sitting her next to Opie and Jax. They all remained silent, looking at the adults around her. Gemma was sitting at a table, crying, surrounded by women trying to comfort her. The men not allowed in the Chapel had gathered around the bar and were drinking. Croweaters were everywhere, not knowing what to do.

After what seemed like hours to Autumn, the men came out of the Chapel. From the open doors, Autumn could see the mess inside. Papers were lying on the ground and some chairs had been thrown on the ground. Some of the pictures on the wall had fell on the floor and broken glass was scattered around them. Once again, the conversations stopped. John went to sit at the bar and started drinking from a bottle of whiskey. People stared at him, not knowing what to do. Autumn saw Clay talking to Gemma and they both went away. The loud sound of a motorcycle's engine was heard, meaning that they were leaving. "We're leaving too, baby." said Wally to Autumn.

They arrived at home, followed by Chibbs, Tig and Larry. Autumn went to the bathroom and took a long bath. She then putted on her pajama and went to bed. Her father kissed her, read her a story then closed the lights. "I love you." he said. "I love you too, daddy." replied Autumn. But she did not felt tired and just stared at the ceiling, hearing the men talking inside the kitchen. Larry was congratulating Chibbs for his patch while Tig was complaining about not having one yet. Then, they all started talking about John Teller and Autumn felt sad, not understanding why they were saying bad things about him. After a while, Autumn could hear people leaving and when she listened once again, the only voices coming from the kitchen were her father and Larry's voices. Apparently, they were happy that John had kept his promise of trying to put an end to the gun trade they had with the Irish. For Autumn, the conversation did not made any sense but she kept listening. When she heard footsteps, meaning someone was approaching, she closed her eyes, faking that she was asleep. She felt a huge hand on her head and immediatly knew her godfather was in the room. She then felt a kiss on her forehead then heard him leaving. After a while, she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 1: Childhood**

**Chapter 3: Lockdown**

* * *

_August 13, 1991.  
_

Autumn was now seven years old. Sitting at a table in the clubhouse, she took a deep breath and blew all the candles on her cake, wishing that her friend Thomas was happy where he was. She had asked he dad to not make a party, that it would not be the same without Thomas. But her father had insisted, telling her Gemma, Jax and the rest of the club would be very happy to celebrate her birthday. Autumn had accepted but had soon turned angry at her father when she had discovered that he had wanted to celebrate because there was a lockdown happening. She had always hated lockdown and since Thomas was gone, it was worse then before. She started opening the presents sitting on the table to her left, thanking people for what they had gave to her. When she unwrapped the last present and thanked Gemma for the puzzles she had bought for her, she turned to her dad, curious to know why he was still standing next to her, not giving her anything. Seeing the dissapointment in his daughter's eyes, Wally Grazer quickly grabbed her hand. "My present is outside, baby." he said, lifting her up in the air. More people were outside, drinking and laughing. "Close your eyes, we didn't had time to wrap it up." he said, waiting for Autumn to place a hand on her eyes. She did so and he kept walking to a small playground that had been built for the kids. "Okay, open your eyes now." said Wally. Autumn open her eyes and when she saw her present, she opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. In front of her was a big toy kitchen. There was a stove, a sink and many cupoboards. Next to it, three big plastic containers were filled with plastic foods and utensils. "Thank you!" shouted Autumn, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "You should thank Uncle Larry too!" he said, smiling, happy to see his daughter's smile. He then putted Autumn back on her feet and she ran to her new toys, placing foods in the cupboards.

The Sons had never told the children about the reasons behind the lockdowns. This time, two prospects and a Nomad had been killed, making the Sons think they had been targeted by an unknown enemy. There was no signatures on the bodies, nothing that could tell them who was behind the murders. The corpses had been found near a bar owned by the Sons, making them suspect that another gang was trying to get to them. Everytime a member was killed, they would fear for their families. It was not easy to tell the kids that they would have to stay inside, that they would not be able to see their friends or to go to school. Opie and Jax did not mind about skipping school but Autumn did.

When the sun started to go down, Autumn went back in. There was a delicious smell inside the clubhouse, making Autumn hungry. She sat at a table, waiting for the food to arrive. After the delicious meal, Autumn asked for a hot chocolate and her dad made her one, telling her she had his permission to go watch a movie upstairs. When she arrived in the bedroom, Opie and Jax were sitting on the bed, looking at a magazine. Seeing Autumn, Jax quickly hid the magazine under the matress and looked at Autumn. "What?" he asked. "Daddy said I can watch a movie. Could you help me find something to watch." she asked him. "We're busy. Go somewhere else!" said Jax, loosing his patience. Tears started to appear in Autumn's eyes and her lips started shaking. "I'll help you." said Opie, getting down the bed. "Be nice with her, she just wants to have friends!" he then said to Jax, an angry look on his face. Autumn went close to Opie and looked at the movies inside a drawer of the wooden desk next to the best. "This one!" she said, grabbing it. She then placed it in the VHS and sat on the floor, watching her fairytale movie. When it was done, she turned around to see that Jax and Opie were asleep. She then headed outside, feeling sad. She was missing Thomas a lot and it was not easy to be on lockdown without him. Both Jax and Opie were older then her and did not wanted to play the games she loved. She went in the playground, sat in front of the plastic containers and started looking at everything she had received. Feeling a presence, she turned around to see Jax starring at her. "Do you really miss my brother?" he asked, sitting next to her. "Yes. It's not fun when he's not around. Before, during lockdowns, I had him to play with me. Now that he's gone, nobody plays with me anymore." she said, pouting. "Well... euh... I can play with you if you want." replied Jax. Walking her back inside.

Jax grabbed a board game and placed it in front of Autumn. "I saw Thomas and you play this game for hours so I guess it's your favorite, right?" said Jax. Autumn nodded and open the box, placing everything in front of them. She explained the rules of the game and played with Jax for a while and Opie even joined them. Around nine o'clock, her father came near her. "Bedtime, baby." he said. Autumn then placed everything back in the box, helped by Jax. She went upstairs and changed herself then went in bed. Jax and Opie came in too, bringing yoga matresses and blankets. Gemma came in, kissed them all then closed the lights, wishing them a good night. "My mom wants to take me away from Charming." said Opie out loud. "She says that it's bad for me to be around bikers all the time." he added. "Well, my mom's now going out with Clay. I really don't get it." said Jax to them. "My mom... is somewhere?" said Autumn, not able to say anything about her mother. She had never met her, there was no picture of her anywhere and her dad would never talk about her. "Consider yourself lucky because she would try to take you away just like my mother." said Opie.

Suddenly, they heard a people yelling downstairs. Autumn jumped out of the bed and ran for the door but Opie stopped her. "Stay behind us, okay?" he said to her. Autumn did what Opie had said and placed herself behind them, following them downstairs. Autumn could not see anything because of the people standing in front of her, she went behind the bar and Jax helped her climb on the counter then he and Opie sat down next to her, watching. Police officers were standing in the entrance, their guns pointing in front of them. Officer Unser was there too, his gun in front of him. A man, the only one without a gun, went in front, a piece of paper in his hand. "We are here for Mr. Otto Delaney. You are under arrest for running an illegal escort agency." said the man. Otto came in front of him, a smile on his face. "I own a porn business, not an escort business." he said. "Three of your employees were arrested during a bust at an escort agency, claiming you, Mr. Delaney, had sent them there. We've check the records and these women are working for you." he said. Otto's smile faded and a worried look appeared on his face. Turning around, he placed his hands in his back and waited for the man to handcuff him.

When they got out, people started to talk loudly, all trying to understand what had just happened. Autumn knew that the only people allowed in during lockdowns were police officers, delivery people and that was it. She had never seen an arrest before and was shocked to see Otto leave with handcuffs. Turning around, she looked at Jax. "What is an escort agency?" she asked. "Well, it's a place whe man can..." but he never finished his sentence because of Opie placing his hand on Jax's mouth. "Don't tell her that!" he said. Autumn then listened to the people talking. Some of them believed that Otto would be released but others did not think so. Her father was one of the people believing that the police would do anything to keep him in. Luanne, who had seen everything, was sitting next to Gemma and Clay. Autumn heard her asking who could have possibly done such a stupid thing.

After a while, people started to party once again and things got a bit out of control. Autumn, who was still sitting on the bar, watch the adults drinking and smoking. A woman climbed on the bar next to her and started taking her shirt off but Gemma quickly pushed her down the bar. "Fucking idiot! There's kids around!" she said, dragging the woman away. People started making out around her and Wally, not wanting his daughter to witness the chaos inside the clubhouse, lifter her up and brought her back upstairs. He placed her in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Daddy? Is Otto coming back?" she asked. "I don't know, baby. You'll have to pray for him." he said. "But, is he going where Thomas is?" she asked. "No, Autumn, he's not." said Wally, not knowing what to tell his daughter. Then, Opie and Jax came in and Wally left, wishing good night to his daughter. "Did you see that?! The guns and the handcuffs and the officers? That was awesome!" said Jax to Opie. "Yeah... but if my mom knows about this, she'll take me away for good!" replied Opie.

The next morning, Autumn woke up before Opie and Jax and went downstairs. People had crashed everywhere. half-naked girls were on top of men. There was beer bottles everywhere and Autumn had to be careful not to wake anyone. A half-naked girl lying on the pool table turned around and stared at Autumn who got scared and ran to the kitchen. She bumped into Clay and Gemma kissing each other passionately. Gemma, seeing Autumn, pushed Clay away and wipped her mouth. "What do you want for breakfast?" Gemma asked, her face all red. "Just cereals." said Autumn, opening a cupoboard, grabbing the box of cereals. She then went to the fridge and grabbed the milk box. She stayed in front of Gemma, unsure about what to do. "Can I go eat outside? There's too many people in there and some girls are scaring me. Why are they naked?" asked Autumn. Gemma's eyes open wide and she left the kitchen, her cup of coffee in one hand. Autumn then heard someone yelled and something fell on the ground. Another woman yelled and Autumn knew that Gemma was angry at them. She went back to the bar and saw some of the girls trying to cover themselves. "There's kids here you fucking idiots! What the fuck was going on in your little brains?!" she shouted, angry. Some of the men, alerted by Gemma's screams, got up. "And you." said Gemma, pointing each of them. "There's plenty of places where you can fuck these bitches without the kids seeing you! Seriously, guys!" she said, turning around to see Autumn. "Baby, promise me that you'll never become like one of them, okay?" said Gemma, a serious expression on her face.

**A.N.:** I would like to thank you all for the following and the favoriting. Also, I would like to have some feedback on this story, please. Just tell me what you like, dislike or think can be improve. Every review is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 1: Childhood**

**Chapter 4: Tragedies**

* * *

_November, 1993._

Autumn was doing her homeworks on the picnic table in the back of Gemma's house. Next to her, Jax and Opie were reading magazines. Autumn, who had kept her promise for Gemma, was working hard to have good grades to become something else then a croweater. Two years had passed since Otto's arrest and he did not come back to the clubhouse. Autumn had heard the Sons talking about it. The FBI had found evidences about other crimes that had been commited a while ago, all pointing towards Otto. He was now incarcerated and the club had decided that Tig would be accepted as a fully patched member and since the porn industry was bringing a lot of money for the club, Otto's wife, Luann, had taken over him at Cara Cara.

Finishing her homeworks, Autumn took the sheet of paper and started reading it, searching for any mistakes she could have made. Two teenage girls, one tall with red head and a small blonde one, arrived near them. The redhead jumped on Opie and started kissing him while the other sat on Jax's laps, dancing. They both looked older then Jax and Opie. The redheaded one, finally done kissing Opie, came near Autumn and messed up her hair. "Oh! Isn't she cute!" she said, looking at her friend. Autumn, angry, pushed the hand away from her head and went inside. Gemma was drinking her cup of coffee while reading the newspapers. She then went next to her and kept on doing her homeworks, frowning. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked, looking at her over the newspapers. "These girls. They treat me like a baby! And they're taking my friends away!" she said to Gemma. "Baby, these girls are idiots, don't listen to them. And you need to accept that Jax and Opie want to see girls. It's a men thing." she said. Autumn did not reply. Since Opie and Jax started dating girls, they did not spent as much time as they use to with her and Autumn was sad about it. "Wanna help me with the supper?" asked Gemma. "Your father and the rest of the club will surely be starving when they'll come back." she said. The Sons were supposed to go to Lodi for something really important. Autumn did not know why but her father had told her that it was important and that he needed to go too.

Autumn helped Gemma with the supper. She washed the lettuce and the vegetables while Gemma was preparing a big piece of meat. When everything was done, Autumn, feeling bored, went to see Gemma's birds. "Maybe we can bake something. What about a chocolate cake?" asked Gemma. Autumn nodded her head. She always like baking and was always happy when Gemma asked for her help. Checking the cupboards, Gemma turned to Autumn. "We need to go to the grocery store, baby. We need more chocolate." said Gemma, heading to the backyard, followed by Autumn. "I'm going to the store with Autumn. If I find any damn condoms anywhere in the house, I'll beat the shit out of you all. Do I make myself clear?" shouted Gemma. The girls nodded their head nervously and Gemma walked away, Autumn's hand in hers. They both went in the car and Gemma started driving. "The patch always brings unwanted attention, I'm sure you know about that. These girls are hanging out with Opie and Jax because they think they will become bikers. But you, you have a special place inside their hearts. They'll abandon these girls but they'll never abandon you." said Gemma. They finally arrived at the store and Gemma started talking about what they needed to buy.

Back inside the house, they started making the chocolate cake. Opie and Jax were sitting in the livingroom, watching TV. Jax was mad at his mother for scaring their girlfriends. When the cake was cool enough to put some butter cream on it, Autumn and Gemma started decorating it. When it was done, Gemma walked to the frigde, the cake in her hands. That's when the door opened violently. Clay and Wayner Unser, who was now the sheriff, were standing in the entrance. From the open door, Autumn could see that rain was pouring down. Clay and Unser went to them while Jax and Opie were looking. Clay went to see Gemma and Unser bent down to look at Autumn. "Listen, euh... there was an accident on the highway. A truck made a dangerous maneuver and... crashed on your father and John. John is at the hospital but you father... Autumn... he did not make it." said Unser. Gemma dropped the plate on the ground, splashing them with chocolate butter cream.

It took some time for Autumn to understand what Unser had told her. She was now familiar with death, knowing the meaning of the word. They had talked about it in school and her dad had long conversations about it with her, making her understand everything related to it. Autumn kept quiet, not believing the words still echoing inside her head. She did not wanted to believe it. Beside her, Gemma was crying inside Clay's arms and Jax was crying while Opie was trying to comfort him. Autumn jumped inside Unser's arms and started crying.

_A week later._

The funerals of Autumn's dad had brought tons of people inside the church. Members of other charters had came all the way down to Charming to say their goodbyes to one of the First 9. The same thing had happened for John, who had died from his injuries two days after the accident. Autumn had learned that John was hit by the side of the truck and had rolled on the road, his bike on top of him while her father was not hit by the truck but by a car coming the other way, had crashed on the windshield, killing himself and the woman driving instantely.

The entire structure of the club had changed. Clay was now the president since Pinney was unable to lead due to his health condition and Pinney had remained vice-president. Lenny Janowitz, Autumn's godfather, was now the sergeant-at-arms. Chibbs was the medic and Bobby had remained the treasurer. The rest of the members were fully patched except for two new prospect they had hired.

Sitting in the lawyer's officer with her godfather Larry, Autumn watch the small, lean man tearing the top of an envelope containing her father's last wills. The lawyer read the paper silently then placed it in front of Autumn so she could read it. Her father was giving her everything he had including the house, his car and his bike along with his bank account. Lenny was the one who was in charge of raising Autumn if anything was to happen to him. After signing the papers, Lenny grabbed his goddaughter and went outside the building. He gave her a helmet and placed her on his bike, driving to the clubhouse.

Jax was there, sitting at the bar, looking at the floor. Autumn went next to him and remained silent, not wanting to trouble the silence inside the clubhouse. "Want to play videogames?" he asked her, his eyes filled with tears. "Yeah." replied Autumn. They both went in the bedroom where the console was and started playing, sitting next to each other on the floor. Jax had broken up with his girlfriend three days before and was now spending all his spare time Autumn. The loss of their fathers had brought them closer to each other. They both knew how the other was feeling and were trying to help in anyway they could so the other could feel better. Opie was helping them, too. Getting tired of playing videogames, they both went outside. Autumn went to see Gemma who was with Clay in the office. "He was not supposed to die." Autumn heard Gemma saying. Autumn then knocked on the door and Gemma quickly turned around, watching her with a weird look. "Can I have some money, please? I don't see my godfather anywhere." she asked. "Of course, baby." replied Clay. "He'll give it back to me, don't worry about it." he told her, giving her a twenty dollar bill.

"Let's go to the candy shop." said Autumn to Opie and Jax. They all walked, hands in hands, to the candy shop on Main Street. Autumn went inside the candy shop and started looking at all the candies, not knowing what to get. Taking a chocolate bar and some gelly fruits, she paid and sat outside, waiting for Opie and Jax to come out. Suddenly, a boy who was going to school with her passed in front of the candy shop and stopped when he saw her. Two of his friend were with him and they came closer to Autumn. "HEY GROSSER!" shouted the boy. "My daddy's stronger then yours! Wanna know why? Because my father isn't dead." said the boy, pushing Autumn's candy bag on the ground. Autumn got up but the boy pushed her back on the chair. "Oh, look at that! Grosser is sad! Why don't you go cry to your daddy?" said the boy, laughing. But the boy lost his smile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jax and Opie were standing behind him. "Her name is Grazer, dumbass." said Opie, pushing him away. One of the boy's friend started running but the boy grabbed the other by the arm, not wanting to face Opie and Jax alone. "I did not say anything to her!" shouted the boy. "Hum, I thought I heard you call her Grosser. And I think you also made fun of her because her dad died." said Jax, a strange smile on his face. The boy, afraid, tried to punch Jax but Jax was quicker and stopped the boy's arm with his hand and punched the boy's face with the other while Opie pushed the other boy on the ground. The boy, holding his nose now bleeding, got up and ran away, crying, quickly followed by his friend. "Do you want other candies?" asked Opie to Autumn who was still sitting down. She shook her head from left to right and they all walked back to the clubhouse.

Later, Laenny went to see his goddaughter. "Time to go home, baby." he said to her. But Autumn did not move from her seat. Lenny Janowitz tried to make her move but she pushed him away. "I don't want to go home. It's empty without my dad." she said. "Besides, you're a terrible cook." she added. Lenny looked at her, smiling. He knew that his goddaughter did not wanted to go home. Since her dad had died, she was avoiding the house, spending as much time as she could at the clubhouse. She was still denying that he was dead and it was affecting everybody. "Come on, baby. You'll even get to drive the bike for a while." said Lenny, knowing her goddaughter could not resist to drive the bike. She finally moved and followed her goddfather back to her house. Sitting in front, Lenny's hands on top of hers, Autumn did her best to drive safely, not knowing that Lenny was pushing the bike left and right, and they arrived in front of her house. Smiling, she went inside, took a quick bath and went to bed.

Lying in her bed, covered by her blankets, Autumn started thinking about what had happened at the candy shop. She was happy that Jax and Opie had defended her. She was glad to have friends like this. Looking at the picture of Thomas and her on the desk next to her bed, she started talking to him inside her head, telling him how much of a good friend his brother was. But little did she know that her friendship would soon be over.

**A.N.:** I just want to tell you that in the previous chapters, the name Larry was supposed to be Lenny. I apologize for that and will make the changes when I'll have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 1: Childhood**

**Chapter 5: Lost friend**

* * *

Autumn was sitting in the livingroom, an open book on her knees. She had tried to read but could not because of the questions popping inside her head. Five days had passed since the last time she had seen Jax and she was wondering if he was alright. He was not at the clubhouse or his house. Being sixteen, Jax was not going to the same school and she did not know if he had dropped out of school and got into the club business or if he had gotten sick since he had the same heart disease his brother Thomas had died of. Her godfather, Lenny Janowitz, was sitting at the kitchen table, whispering things to a prospect. Autumn did not even listened to what they were saying, busy with her own problems. Suddenly, the phone rang. Lenny, seeing the look of hope on her goddaughter's face, let her answer the phone. After a while, Autumn hung up, "Yes." being the only thing she had said while the phone was glued to her ear. "Gemma invited me for supper, can I go, please?" asked Autumn, who was now standing in front of her godfather, a sad puppy look on her face. "Yeah, you can, sweetie." said Lenny, passing his hand in Autumn's hair just like her father used to do. Autumn briefly hugged him and ran outside, now being able to go outside alone. She walked quickly, anxious, wanting to know why Gemma was inviting her over instead of Jax. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. Gemma opened up the door and looked at Autumn, smiling. "Finally! Here's the woman you'll need to impress." said Gemma out loud to someone in the kitchen. Autumn, curious, stepped aside and looked inside the house. There was a tall brunette sitting next to Jax, holding his hand, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, barefeet. "Come on in, baby." said Gemma.

Autumn went to sit in front of Jax who did not even looked at her. He was touching the girl's cheek who was now slowly turning red. "Who are you and why are you stealing my friend?" asked Autumn, staring at the girl. Silence fell on the kitchen. Jax stopped touching the girl's face, Gemma stopped peeling the potatoes and Clay bent the top of his newspapers to stare at her. "Autumn!" shouted Gemma. "I'm sorry." said Autumn, staring at the table. "I'm Tara and I'm not stealing your friend." said the girl, turning around. "He never talked to you about me?" she asked, surprised. "No. He did not call, he did not tried to see me, nothing." said Autumn with a shaking voice. "I miss my friend." she said, trying to catch Jax's eyes who kept looking away. "So, you must be Autumn. He talked about you a lot. So, why can I do to impress you?" asked Tara who got up and sat next to Autumn. From that simple sentence, Autumn started liking Tara. They talked a lot together and Autumn got impressed when Tara told her she was studying to become a doctor. Autumn asked her a lot of questions and Tara answered all of them, asking questions to Autumn too. Jax had remained quiet and had lost his patience after a while, asking Tara to go inside his bedroom but Tara had told him that she wanted to talk with Autumn a little more before leaving. For Autumn, Tara was now a friend.

Days had passed and Jax had kept avoiding Autumn until the day he had lost his patience and had yelled at her. Autumn, bored, had wanted to play with her toy kitchen with Jax. Searching for him, she had found him in the clubhouse's bedroom, locked inside the bathroom. Autumn had knocked on the door again and again until Jax had finally opened up the door, half his face covered with shaving cream, a razor in his hand, a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you want to play..." had said Autumn. But Jax's face had turned red and he had interrupted her, yelling. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore! Stop bothering me with your childish games! I'm busy right now, I'm going out with Tara later and need to get ready! You need to find another fucking friend to play with you!" he had yelled, slamming the door. Autumn, scared, started crying and Gemma, alerted from the screams, had arrived in the bedroom, furious. "Jackson Teller!" she had yelled to him. Autumn could see that she had wanted to add something but Gemma had turned to Autumn and had brought her downstairs, trying to calm her down. Gemma sat her on a bar stool and looked at her with a motherly look, wipping the tears from her cheeks. "Baby, ten years-old don't cry like this. You're a big girl now." had said Gemma. Autumn kept sobbing and Gemma went to the phone and called someone. Moments later, Autumn had heard the sound of a bike coming nearby and had seen her godfather coming inside. He had grabbed her and had brought her back to their house on his bike. "Jax doesn't want to be my friend anymore." she had said to him, still crying. Lenny had tried to make her happy by telling her he would order some chinese food for supper but Autumn had cried even louder and had went to bed early. For her, loosing Jax was like loosing Thomas a second time.

* * *

_Two months later._

"Do you remember eveything you need to do?" asked Luanne, who had a lot of makeup on her face. Autumn nodded and pulled the bottom of her black dress. Her feet were sore because of the new shoes Luanne had bought her and the makeup on her face was irritating her skin. It was a hot, humid summer day and Autumn had wanted to stay inside her house but it was a big day and she had no choice but to be there. "Okay, sweetie, hold this." said Luanne, giving her a black cushion with two white hearts on it. Luanne then opened two boxes and came back to Autumn, carefully placing the two wedding rings on it. "Hold it just like this when you'll walk up the aisle, okay? asked Luanne. "And don't forget, the priest will ask you to come when he'll need the rings." said Luanne, grabbing a small bouquet of black tulips and out of the tent to meet the other maids of honor. Then, music started to play and Autumn went outside to look Clay standing next to the priest, holding his hands. Then, Gemma appeared with her father, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, her face covered by a veil, holding the same bouquet of black tulips. People were standing up, looking at Gemma walking on the red carpet leading to priest. Then, the music stopped and people sat down once again. Autumn listened to the priest and waited for the signal. She spotted Luanne showing her to walk up to the priest and Autumn started walking, carefully holding the cushion. The priest then took the ring and Autumn went next to Luanne, waiting for the ceremony to be over. She could not help but laugh when she heard Clay vowing to to treat Gemma as good as his leather and ride her as much as his Harley. Autumn then looked at them kissing and applauded loudly, smiling. When the ceremony was finally over, people stood up once again, applauding the newly wed couple and got back to the clubhouse when the party was supposed to happen.

Later, when people were drunk and having fun, Autumn was still sitting on the sofa, watching. Most of the club members were with their wifes and her godfather was with a croweater. Jax and Tara were passionately kissing each other at a table and from the look on Tara's face, Autumn could swear that Jax had promised her to marry her. She knew Tara had got the croweater tatoo, a crow with a heart meaning that she belonged to someone from the club. She suddenly felt sad, alone, surroung by all these people talking with their loved ones. Autumn went behind the bar to get a bottle of water and got stopped on her way back to the couch by Tara. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Autumn remained silent and kept walking, being angry at Tara. But Tara kept following her and sat on the couch next to her. "Listen, Gemma told me about what had happened with Jax. I am sorry, Autumn. I had never wanted to get Jax away from you. Why don't you come and sit with us?" asked Tara. Autumn remained where she was, the words Gemma had once told her echoing inside her head _"They'll abandon these girls but they'll never abandon you."_. Tara, seeing that nothing would make Autumn move, went away.

After a moment, Pinney appeared in front of Autumn. He sat down next to her, his oxygen tank next to him. "You feel alone, right?" he asked her. Autumn nodded and Pinney grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that Mary took Opie away from Charming. I should've known that she would do anything to take him away from the club." he said to her. In fact, Autumn was missing Opie as much as she was missing Jax. Mary, Opie's mother, had divorced Pinney a month before and had brought a court order restraining Pinney from seeing his son. She had wanted to call Opie but Mary had left without leaving an adress. "Listen, Autumn, we'll always be here for you, no matter what." said Pinney, looking at her in the eyes. "Now, go and have some fun!" he said, grabbing her hand. At first, Autumn stood still next to Pinney but after a moment, she started dancing too, smiling. He had found the right words to comfort her and she was now having fun, knowing that she still had a family.

When people started getting really drunk, Lenny came and brought her upstairs, not wanting her to see what they were doing. Opening the door, he spotted a blonde croweater, half-naked, on top of Tig who had his head resting on another croweater's laps. Shutting the door rapidly, he looked at Autumn, hesitant, and finally headed back downstairs. The adults, seeing Autumn, stopped what they were doing and Lenny went to see the only prospect who seemed sober enough to walk her back home. They went outside and Lenny kissed Autumn's head, telling her he would be there soon and Autumn walked away with the prospect next to her.

When they arrived, Autumn unlocked the door and the prospect followed her inside. He remained in the entrance, looking around, not knowing what to do. "Do whatever you want. There's beed and food in the fridge, just grab whatever you want. Our house if your house." said Autumn rapidly, being used to say these words Gemma had teached her. The prospect, shy, went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down at the kitchen table under the watchful eye of Autumn. She finally went to bed, exhausted, thinking about Opie and Jax, missing them. She felt bad for what she had done to Tara but at the same time felt proud of herself. She had wanted to hear what Tara had wanted to say to her but was too angry to listen. She then fell asleep, hoping that one day she, too, would get married, the pictures of her dad and Thomas glowing in the moonlight.

**A.N.:** Again, I would like to have come feedback. Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 2: Teenager**

**Chapter 1: Four letters word**

* * *

People were anxiously waiting for something but Autumn was not one of them. She was sitting between Gemma and Clay and nobody had told her why she needed to be at the clubhouse that day. The only person missing was Pinney and Autumn thought that he must have been at the hospital for his emphysema. Autumn did not paid attention the the loud sound of a bike coming nearby and kept reading the newspapers. The front door opened and people started cheering and yelling and Autumn finally looked up to see Pinney, followed by a young adult Autumn did not recognize. The man was tall and slim, his long, straight brown hair covering half of his face and a long beard, unusual for someone who looked this young, was covering his chin. Seeing Jax jumping inside the man's open arms, Autumn finally realized who it was. An eighteen years old Opie was standing in the middle of the clubhouse. Immitating Jax, she got up and ran to him. Opie lifted her up in the air and swirled her around while Autumn was laughing. Jax, forgetting about what had happened with Autumn, hugged both of them and Autumn's face got covered with long blonde hair. It was funny to see how Jax was beardless compared to Opie and Autumn looked at them both, smiling, happy to see Opie back.

Opie putted Autumn back on the ground and went to hug and kiss the people standing in the clubhouse, welcoming back home a family member. Autumn went to sit back next to Gemma and Clay and waited for what was about to happen next. Clay slowly stood up and people stopped talking. "Welcome back home, Harry." said Clay, opening both his arms to hug Opie. "Today is an important day. We are welcoming my son and his best friend inside the club. Two sons of Firsts 9. Don't get me wrong, they will not be any favors. You'll have to earn you way in just like everyone did. But, I am sure that you will do everything it takes to become full member. Am I right?" asked Clay, still smiling. Both Opie and Jax nodded, smiling. Suddenly, Autumn felt Gemma's elbow pushing her. Turning around, she looked at Gemma who came closer to her. "Give'em this." she said, giving two leather jackets to Autumn. Taking them from Gemma's hands, Autumn started rubbing her hand against the reaper sewed on the back, touching it carefully. Underneath it, the worst "PROSPECT" was sewed, meaning that Jax and Opie were now officially club members. Autumn got up and walked to them. She gave Jax and Opie the leather jackets. Opie bent down and looked at her, smiling. Suddenly, the front door opened violently, banging against the wall.

A fat, small blonde woman was standing in the entrance, her face glowing red. "Harry Winston! What the Hell are you doing?!" she yelled at Opie, almost running to him. She took the leather jacket from Autumn's hand so violently that Autumn fell on the floor. Opie froze for a moment, turned around and picked Autumn from the floor, holding her against him then turned to his mother. "I'm coming back where I belong, mom." said Opie, calmly. "I won't let that happen! You will not become like... like your fucking father!" she shouted, her voice shaking. "Get out of here." said Gemma, now standing behind Opie and Autumn. "You are not welcomed here anymore." she said, placing a motherly hand on Opie's shoulder. "You bailed on us once." said Gemma, holding Opie's mother's stare. "Opie, please, I'm your mother! Listen to me." said the woman, a hint of despair in her voice. "Mary, you heard what Gemma said. Go away." said Piney, still sitting down. For a moment, Autumn thought that Mary would reply something to him but she did not. The rest of the people had came closer to Opie like an army protecting him and Mary was smart enough to retreat. "I love you, son." she said before going back outside, throwing the jacket on the floor. Autumn remained in Opie's arms, scared. "Thank you for giving it to me." said Opie, kissing Autumn's head before putting her back on the ground.

"Well, that was... unexpected." said Clay, trying to make people laugh. "There's one more thing you need to see." said Clay, getting up. Opie took Autumn's hand and walked outside, curious to see what was going on. Clay was standing in front of the closed garage door, waiting for people to come closer. He then opened the door and people started applauding and talking to each other. In the garage, two brand new black motorcycles were standing next to each other. Opie letted go of Autumn's hand and went closer to the bike, touching the handles. Jax went in too and examinated the engine of his bike. "Now, why don't we go for a ride?" asked Clay, smiling. Opie and Jax got on their bikes and started the bikes. Then, Clay went on his bike and started driving away, followed by the rest of the club members. Opie and Jax waved at Autumn and followed the rest of the crew.

Autumn went back inside while the adults stayed out, enjoying the late afternoon sunlight. Hearing Gemma yelling, Autumn ran to the kitchen to see what was going on. Tara was standing in the middle of the kitchen, Gemma in front of her. "Are you fucking serious? He's having a blast right now and you want to ruin all of it? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" shouted Gemma, her index pressing Tara's forehead. "No, Gemma. I have been accepted to college and won't ruin my chances!" replied Tara. "Well, you should have thought about it BEFORE he was accepted inside the club! You can't do that in front of everyone!" shouted Gemma. "That was not my plan!" yelled Tara. Autumn finally walked in the kitchen and looked at both of them. "Why are you two fighting." asked Autumn. "We are not fighting, baby. We're just... talking loudly to each other." said Gemma, calming down. "It's because I am leaving town, Autumn." replied Tara. "I have been accepted in a good school and it's far away from here." said Tara. Autumn did not replied, not knowing what to say. A part of her did not wanted to see Tara leave while the other was happy to see her leave. "Will you take care of him for me?" asked Tara. "No. Because he abandonned me for you and I won't be his friend just because you are leaving." said Autumn, surprised by her own words. Then, they heard the men coming back.

"That was fucking awesome!" shouted Opie. "Yeah, driving this beast was amazing!" replied Jax. Both of them were enjoying cold beers, sitting at the bar, croweaters all around them. Autumn was watching Tara from a distance, wondering when she would tell Jax that she was leaving. Around her, people were talking about how awesome it was to see the kids of two First 9 becoming part of the club. Suddenly, Tara got up and walked to Jax, pushing the girls away from him. Autumn watched them talk for a bit and they then went inside the kitchen. Autumn waited to hear Jax scream but she could not hear anything. After a moment, they both came back. Tara was crying and Jax went back to the bar without looking at her. Tara went outside running and Autumn heard someone asking Jax what was going on. "She's in her periods, you know how they act during this time of the month." he said, a cold smile on his face. "This fucking bitch did it. I can't believe it!" said Gemma who was sitting next to Autumn. Then, the party started and people started dancing and drinking. Autumn went outside to see if Tara was still there but she could not find her and decided to stay outside for a while.

Jax came out a moment after, sat down on the stairs and lighted up a cigarette, looking in front of him. "Come here." he said to Autumn who was in the playground. She went close to Jax and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to push the smoke away from her nose. Jax, seeing that she did not liked it, threw his cigarette away. "Did you knew about it?" asked Jax. "I heard Tara talking about it to your mother when you were out for a ride." she said. Jax remained silent, his face covered by his hands. Then, without any warnings, he started crying loudly. "I can't believe she's gone." he said, sobbing. Autumn patted his back just like Lenny would do when she was sad. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." said Jax. "No. You're not sorry for ending our friendship. You decided to abandon me for someone who would leave you as soon as she could. She was not different, Jax." said Autumn. "Why was she crying, anyway? She's the one who decided to leave." said Autumn. "Because I was cold. I did not say anything or try to make her stay. I just... I just stood there." he said. Autumn, not knowing what to say, went back inside.

Autumn went close to Opie who had a girl sitting on his laps. Seeing Autumn, he pushed the girl away and sat Autumn on his laps. "Sorry, baby, she's the love of my life." he said to the girl who gave him a weird look. "Opie, will you stay with us forever?" asked Autumn, a serious look on her face. "Yes, sweetie. But why are you asking me this?" asked Opie. "Because I was sad to see you leave the first time and I don't want you to go away." answered Autumn, pressing her cheek on Opie's chest. Opie did not say anything and passed his hand in Autumn's thick black hair, hugging her against him. "I'll go upstairs, now. I'm kinda tired." said Autumn, rubbing her eyes. She kissed Opie's cheek and made her way to the staircase.

Not being able to sleep because of the loud music, Autumn looked outside the window and spotted Jax sitting on his bike. She knew he was sad about Tara leaving him and Charming but did not know what to do to comfort him. She was sad to see Jax alone, outside and wanted to go see him but remembered that the adults were partying and did not wanted to see what they were doing. She laid down on the bed and started thinking about a way to make Jax happy. She was still angry had him but remembered all the things they had done together, especially and when Opie and him had protected her from a boy who was mean with her.

The next morning, Autumn went downstairs, looking at the people sleeping all around the clubhouse. Going inside the kitchen, she served herself a bowl of cereal then went inside the small livingroom. From the window, she could see Jax and Gemma talking outside and decided to go see them. Gemma and Jax smiled at her then kept talking. "You need to stop crying, Jackson. Sons don't cry over an ex." said Gemma. "But I loved her." Jax said to his mother. "You'll love someone else. She wasn't the one for you." she said to Jax. Jax, being mad at his mother for bitching Tara left, leaving Autumn alone with Gemma. "Why do I have a feeling this girl will bring nothing but trouble to the club?" asked Gemma out loud, staring at Autumn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 2: Teenager**

**Chapter 2: Alone**

* * *

At sixteen years old, Autumn was the first of her class. Her good grades were promising her a good future and she was proud of herself for succeeding in school. Jax and Opie had earned their patches and were now full members. Jax had been assigned as the vice-president of the club by an unanimous vote and was now sitting next to Clay at the table. Opie had kept his promise and had remained in Charming despite the efforts of his mother to take him away from SAMCRO.

Sitting down at her desk, Autumn watched the needle of the clock. When it was finally three o'clock, the bell announcing the end of class rang and Autumn walked away, wishing her math teacher a good summer. She went to her locker and took all of her belongings, shoving them in her bag then closed the door to see three girls looking at her in a mean way. "Hey, Grosser!" said the tallest one who looked like the leader of the group. "What are you gonna do this summer? Study?" she asked. "Get the fuck away from me, Amy." said Autumn, pushing the girl away. The two other girls, who had been waiting for Autumn to do something, pushed her away and Autumn fell on the floor, her t-shirt lifting up. "Oh, look at that! Grosser got inked! What is it? Maths book or a "I love school" tatoo?" said the girl, sitting on Autumn legs while the two other girls were holding her arms. Autumn tried to escape but the girl named Amy lifted her shirt up and started laughing. "Daughter of Anarchy? What the fuck? A grim reaper?" she said, laughing louder. Autumn was proud of her tatoo, she had been allowed by her godfather to have it and he had brought her to the tatoo shop and had paid for it. It had been painful since the tatoo was covering her right side from her hip to the bottom of her ribcage but Autumn was proud to have the same tatoo her father and godfather had. "Anyway, we want to give you something so you'll remember us this summer." said the girl. "Lift her up." she shouted to her friends. "You see, we don't like bookworms and teacher's pet and since you are both of them, we really hate you." said the girl, cracking her knuckles. When Amy lifted her fist in the air, Autumn lifted her leg and kicked her elbow. Amy's eyes widened and the two girls holding Autumn's arms let her go. Autumn, reminding herself of all the dark eyes and the amount of time her nose had been broken, punched Amy's face until she felt blood on her hands, meaning that she had managed to break the girl's nose. Turning around, staring at the crowd, she started smiling. "Grosser learned kickboxing. You've been warned." she said, kicking Amy's knee. She then took her bag and walked to the exit, her clothes and hands covered in blood.

She went to her car, her godfather's old black Corvette, and drove to Lumpy's Gym. She spotted Lenny lifting weights in the back and went to him, smiling. Lumpy Feldstein, the gym owner, was standing next to him, yelling. Lenny stopped what he was doing when he saw Autumn in front of him. "I see that my kickboxing classes are effective." said Lumpy, laughing. "Yes, they are. This time, it was not my nose that got broken!" said Autumn. A year before, she had came to Lumpy after being beaten another time, asking for his help. He had offered to train her with any martial art she wanted to as long as she would promise him to work hard. She had accepted and here she was, standing proudly in front of them. "Baby, you really need to have friends." said Lenny to her, wipping his face with a white towel. "Yeah right! You really think people are gonna be friend with a Son's daugther who's a freaking bookworm? Come on! The only girls who tried to be my friends wanted to because they needed a way to get to the club. I'm not stupid!" she said, washing the blood off her hands. Lenny did not reply, knowing that he would never get the last word. Autumn went to change and waited for Lumpy to meet her in the boxing ring. After an intense workout, Autumn took a shower and drove to the clubhouse.

"Pinney?" asked Autumn to Pinney who was sitting at the bar, watching a football game while drinking a beer. Pinney turned around and looked at her, a smile on his face. "This tone of voice tells me that you need to ask me something." said Pinney, turning around. "Euh, well, you're right. Can I go to the cabin? Please?" she asked with her sweetest voice. Pinney nodded, smiling. "Can I borrow someone? Maybe a prospect?" she asked. "Well, you'll need to ask Prez for this." he said, pointed the Church with his chin. Autumn went in to see Clay and Bobby sitting at the table, talking about some of their new projects. "Clay?" asked Autumn, bending down to place her elbows on the table, holding her chin with both hands. "Can I borrow someone from the club. There's something I need to do at the cabin and I need a man with me." she said. Clay turned to look at her, surprised. "Well, euh... that's a weird way to ask for a boyfriend." said Clay, not sure if he needed to laugh or be mad. "Oh come on! I don't need a man to have sex with! I just need someone who can hold a hammer without punching his fingers!" replied Autumn, laughing. Clay exhaled loudly and looked at Bobby. "Wanna go?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." said Bobby, getting up. Autumn went to Clay and hugged him, kissing his cheeks. "Thank you!" she said, smiling.

After a long drive, Autumn turned left and entered a rocky path going inside the forest, followed by Bobby who was on his bike. She arrived at the cabin, parked her car and took a hammock from the rear seat. She waited for Bobby to arrive then handed the hammock to him, making her way to the back of the cabin. There was a small firepit and chairs in the back with a small picnic table not far from the cabin. Autumn went inside, searched for a hammer and nails and found them in a toolbox underneath the bed. Going back outside, she started searching for a good place to hang the hammock. "Right there." she said to Bobby, pointing two trees not far from each other. Bobby took off his leather vest and started banging the nails on the trees then suspended the hammock and laid down in it. "Wanna make sure you won't fall, you know!" said Bobby, smiling. "What are you gonna do here, alone?" he asked. "Who says I'll be alone?" replied Autumn, blinking at Bobby. "Oh... euh..." said Bobby. "I'm kidding. Study, read, relax. The usual stuff I do." she said, going back to her car. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the clubhouse. Just call if you need anything." said Bobby, getting up. Autumn went to him and kissed his cheek before watching him leave. She then went inside the cabin, unpacked her stuff and boiled some water to make herself a green tea. She poured the hot water in a big mug and putted a large black cardigan over her white tank-top and jean shorts then kicked her ballerinas off her feet, started a fire then laid down in the hammock, her school bag next to her.

She was reading a book when she heard loud rock music. Wondering who was coming, she went in front of the cabin and waited for what she thought was a car to arrive. The car parked in front of her and Autumn recognized Jax. Then, two girls came out of the car, bottles of vodka in their hands. Opie came out of the car and stopped when he saw Autumn. She waved at him and he waved back while Jax was bringing the two girls inside. "Didn't know you were here." said Jax, passing next to her. "Who is it?" asked the small brunette. Autumn did not heard what Jax had replied to her. "He knew but wanted to come anyway." said Opie, passing a hand in his hair. "It's okay. I have marshmallows and I already started a fire. Wich girl is with you?" asked Autumn, placing her hands in her pockets. "The brunette. Jax invited her. Said I needed company." said Opie. They both walked to the back of the cabin. Autumn laid down once again in the hammock and took her book. "You should go, Jax might steal her." she said, trying to ignore the loud hip-hop music coming from the inside of the cabin.

After a moment, Autumn got hungry and went inside to get the sausages she had bought. She took a metal skewer and went back outside to grill her sausages but got stopped by the girls who looked drunk. "That is so cool! She brought food." said the brunette, taking the skewer from Autumn's hand. Autumn stared at her, pissed. "Yeah, you're the best!" shouted Jax, drunk and shirtless. "Whatever." replied Autumn, going back outside. She took a plastic chair and brought it closer to the firepit. The night had fell suddenly in the forest and stars could be seen in the sky. Autumn thought that it would have been so nice to be alone, watching Opie, Jax and the girls coming out of the cabin. Opie went to sit next to Autumn and stared at the firepit. "I heard you were doing good in school." said Opie to her. "Yeah. Some girls have braincells." she said, looking at the firepit. Opie and her then started talking about him being a fully patched member. "Leave my man alone." said the brunette who was now really drunk. "You don't own him. You're just a whore and I'm his best friend." she said to her, standing up. "Girls, c'mon, don't fight. We can all share the same bed." said Jax to the brunette and Autumn. "Yeah, that sound perfect!" replied the brunette, going inside the cabin with her friend and Jax. "You're not going?" asked Autumn to Opie. "Nah, I prefer girls with braincells." he replied to Autumn. Autumn placed her head on Opie's shoulder, trying to ignore the screams coming from the inside of the cabin. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch." she said to Opie. They both remained silent, looking at the sky. "They'll become pornstars." said Autumn. "They scream too much."

When the screams stopped, Autumn went inside the hammock and stared at the sky. Opie went inside and came back moments later with a blanket in his hands. He gave it to Autumn and placed a chair near the hammock. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Opie. "Because I don't want to end up like Jax; going out with loosers because my heart has been broken." she replied, turning around to look at Opie. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Nah. Bobby laid down in the hammock and it did not fall so I can safely assume that it will hold out weight." she said. Opie went next to her and placed the blanket on top of them, placing his arm around Autumn's shoulders. "You know, I need to admit that I've been thinking about you a lot." said Opie. "Why?" asked Autumn, curious. "Because you're beautiful." he said, kissing her cheek. "Well, thank you. And you... are hairy." she said, smiling.

Autumn felt someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Tig's face on top of her, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him, feeling that something was wrong. "Why are you here?" she asked. "It's Lenny, he's been arrested." said Tig.

**A.N.:** A big thank you to all of you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my story! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 2: Teenager  
**

**Chapter 3: Three dead bodies and unanswered questions.**

* * *

Autumn was sitting on a bench next to Tig, looking at her godfather who was answering the aggressive questions of the lawyer standing in front of him. Lenny Janowitz had been arrested three days before and Autumn was not allowed to see him while he was locked up, waiting to go in front of a judge. From what Tig had explained to her, she had learned that her godfather was accused of murdering three federal agents and was facing a life sentence or worst; a death sentence. Autumn, dressed with black pants and a grey shirt, waited to be called to testify. Lenny's lawyer had requested her presence in the courthouse, telling her she could provide some informations about where Lenny was the night the three agents were murdered. "We would like to call Mrs. Autumn Grazer to the box, my honor." said the lawyer. Autumn stood up and walked to the booth, looking at her godfather being escorted back to his seat. She swore on the Bible while watching her godfather dressed with the orange suit they gave to prisoners and waited for the lawyer to ask her questions. After stating her name, Autumn explained to the jury that her godfather was at the gym the day the three officers were murdered and that she had not seen him during the night because she was not in Charming. After answering more questions, she followed the rest of the crowd outside, leaving the jury to decide the faith of her godfather and only family member.

She went outside the courthouse and lighted up a cigarette nervously, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright. For her, it was weird. Her godfather had slowed down years ago and had kept his hands clean, leaving the dirty work to the prospects. She knew he was not the one responsible for the murders and wished the jury would let him walk but highly doubted it. In fact, she knew that the police and the FBI were doing as much as they would to get another Son locked up in jail. It had started with Otto and they looked insatiable, always trying to get more Sons locked in for a long period of time. After an hour and many cigarettes, Autumn walked back inside the courthouse. Inside, people were agitated, nervous. A member of the jury stood up and gave a piece of paper to the judge who shook his head. Then the jury member turned to face the crowd. "Lenny Janowitz is declared guilty of the charges pressed against him." said the woman, sitting down. For Autumn, the world stopped turning.

On the way back to the clubhouse, Autumn started crying on the backseat of the SAMCRO towing truck. Tig had insisted on driving her there and she had no choice but to accept and was now happy that he had taken the decision to drive. She could still not believe that Lenny would be in jail for the rest of his life. Going inside the clubhouse, Autumn served herself a cup of coffee and lighted up a cigarette, standing behind the counter. No questions were asked and Autumn was grateful for it. From the look on her face, people had easily understood that Lenny was not coming back. Autumn got scared, not knowing what she would become. She was not an adult and the only person who could take care of her was now locked up. She knew that the club would do everything they could to keep her in Charming but she was afraid that the court would take her away. Trying to think about something else, she poured some irish liquor inside her coffee.

After a moment, Autumn finally sat down and thought about what she could do. The house was still belonging to her but her godfather also had his own house. There was tons of administrative papers she needed to fill and she still needed to meet with Lenny's lawyer to know what was going on for her. When she finished her cup of coffee, she left the clubhouse and made her way to Stockton. Arriving there, she filled the papers and placed the visitor's badge on her shirt, going inside a small meeting room. Lenny's lawyer was already there. He placed papers in front of her then sat down on one of the two chairs, waiting for Autumn to read. According to the papers, Lenny was giving his house and belongings to her but his bank account was transferred to someone she did not know. She signed the paper and went back home, exhausted and sad. "I'll do everything to get him out of there." said the lawyer when she passed in front of him.

Sitting at the kitchen table in her pajama pants, a cup of green tea in front of her, Autumn wrote down the things she needed to do about Lenny's house and belongings. She knew she would sell his house but was unsure about what to do with his belongings. She stopped writing for a bit, thinking that the club would offer helpful ideas about what to do with Lenny's stuff. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Autumn opened the door to see Opie and Jax standing on the porch. When she saw then, she ran inside their arms, crying. "I'm sorry about what happened at the cabin. I acted like a fucking idiot. I hope you'll forgive me." whispered Jax inside her ear, making Autumn cry even louder. When she calmed down, she invited them in and all went inside the kitchen. Jax went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer while Opie sat on a chair next to Autumn. He took the notebook and looked at what she had written then handed it to Jax who read it too. "You really wanna sell the house?" he asked, still reading. Autumn shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I don't need it and unless one of you wants it, it's yours. If not, I'm selling it." she said. Jax turned the page of the notebook and kept on reading. "What is this?" he asked, showing her the words she had written. "Nothing, just some thoughts. In fact, I don't even believe it. I just wanted to take it off my mind." she answered. "You really think someone is trying to kill the club?" asked Jax, giving the notebook to Opie. "No. Well, I don't know. Don't you think it's weird? Two of the First 9, my father and yours, are dead and Lenny is now locked in for the rest of his life. It's stupid but I can't stop thinking about it." she said. Opie and Jax remained silent but Autumn could see that they were both thinking about it too. The idea of someone trying to put the club down had popped in her head while she was thinking about her father when she was writing and had been troubling her so much that she had to write it down to take it off her mind.

After a while, Opie and Jax decided to leave. She kissed them both and hugged Opie tightly, not wanting to let go. "Just call us if you need anything, okay?" said Opie, whispering in her hair. Autumn nodded her head and let him go, watching them leave from the open door. When they were out of sight, Autumn closed and locked the door, going to her bedroom. Turning and turning inside her bed, Autumn decided to go to the clubhouse, hoping that people would be there. She went there, still in her pajama pants. There was two bikes parked in the front of the clubhouse and Autumn recognized Bobby's. She went in and spotted him sitting inside the Chapel, playing guitar. "Who's with you?" she asked, sitting in Lenny's chair. "Tig ang two hookers." he said. Autumn made a face that meant she was not surprised and kept listening to Bobby playing guitar. "Why are you here, anyway?" he sang to her. "I can't sleep." said Autumn, laughing. "Neither do I, gotta make a show tomorrow night." sang Bobby, making Autumn laugh even louder. She listened to him singing and playing guitar until the sun started the rise in the sky. "I'm hungry. What do you say if I say banana bread." he asked, getting up. "I say tons of chocolate chips and coffee." she replied, getting up too.

When the banana cake was in the oven, Autumn started the coffee machine and inhaled deeply the aroma of fresh coffee while waiting for her breakfast to be done. Bobby sat on a bar stool, sipping his coffee, watching the morning news. "Do you think Lenny's gonna get out?" she asked, watching TV too. "To be honest, no. They'll do anything they can to keep him in." he said, placing his hand on Autumn's shoulder. They heard people talking upstairs and Tig appeared in the corridor, followed by the two hookers Bobby had mentioned. "Oh, hello there." said Tig, pouring himself a cup of coffee. The two girls, not knowing what to do, sat down at the bar. "Get the fuck out." said Tig to them with a smile.

They all ate together, talking about the news and Bobby's show. Then the rest of the club came in and Clay called Church but before the doors closed, Autumn went in and stood in the entrance. "I need to ask you something." she said to Clay who was sitting in his chair. "Yeah?" he asked. "I need some help to clean Lenny's house. Can you send someone over?" she asked. "Of course, baby." answered Clay. Autumn then went out and closed the door, making her way to her house. She changed herself, made a loose bun with her hair then brought some cleaning products and boxes to her car and left.

The mess reigning inside the house was indescribable, making Autumn think that several members had crashed at Lenny's house while he had been living with her. Empty bottles of beer were everywhere. Ashtrays were filled with cigarettes and dust had covered everything. Autumn decided to clean one room at a time and started with the kitchen. She brought the chairs outside of the house and pushed the table in the living room then started emptying the cupboards. When the kitchen was sparkling clean, Autumn then went inside the bathroom and cleaned once again, throwing everything in the garbage. When the men sent by Clay finally arrived, Autumn asked them to take all the furnitures outside the house. She then went in Lenny's bedroom and helped the prospects move the bed and furnitures. Underneath the bed was a big metallic box and Autumn opened it up. Inside, Lenny's army suit and dog tags were piled up along sheets of paper and pictures. Autumn decided to keep it and tossed it aside, asking a prospect to bring it inside her car. When the house was entirely clean, Autumn sat down on the porch, drinking a bottle of water. She had asked the prospects to bring the furnitures and clothes to a charity place. She locked the door and made her way to the clubhouse. Clay was waiting for her, alone, in the parking lot. "Gemma's inviting everyone over for supper. Wanna join us?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." said Autumn. Arriving at Gemma's, Autumn saw all the bikes lined up in the street and when she came in, she heard people laughing and talking, all sat down at the table. Autumn sat next to Pinney. "Where's Jax and Opie?" she asked him. "With their girlfriends." he said. Autumn leaned back in her chair, hoping that history would not repeat itself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 2: Teenager**

**Chapter 4: Life in the suburbs.**

* * *

_September, 2005._

The rain outside had finally stopped but the storm inside Autumn's chest was still raging. She decided to go sit on the porch and brought her cup of coffee and letters with her. The sun was almost disappearing behind the houses and Autumn sat on the chair, deeply inhaling the scent of the rain. She tossed the letters on the small table near the chair and took a sip of her coffee, thinking, looking at the three different letters coming from three different places.

The pain inside her heart was now getting to her brain, making her unable to think about anything else but the betrayal she had felt when Opie had announced her he now had an old lady. Autumn was blaming Jax for it. Unable to be with a girl he did not love, he had felt the need to push his best friend inside a croweater's arms, leaving Autumn alone. Opie was with a girl named Donna and Jax was with a heroine addict called Wendy, two croweaters who used to be in highschool with them. Autumn could not believe that they had chosen girls like this. Donna was not a bad woman but jealousy was blinding Autumn and Wendy was a drug addict with violent mood swings. Autumn remembered the moment when Opie had announced his relationship with Donna. She had stared at him before going away, trying to hide the tears rolling down her face.

She had not told anyone about being admitted to University. She had thought that she could always find something to do for the club, even become an old lady. But since Opie was taken, she had been thinking about leaving the only place she had ever known. She had not been to the cabin since he had announced her he had a girlfriend. The hammock suddenly appeared too big and the fire was not enough to keep her warm. Even the stars were not as shiny then when they were both looking at them. The cabin itself looked like an abandoned haunted house holding the last memories of what she had thought was more then just a friendship.

Autumn went inside to grab a sweater, slowly getting cold. She also grabbed a blanket and a book and made her way back to the porch. She sat down and opened her book but got distracted by two men coming her way, a dog walking between them. She recognized Tig's curly hair but it took her some time to realize who was standing next to him. "MISSY!" she shouted to the dog. Hearing its name, the big german Shepard started running and jumped on Autumn's knees, trying to lick her face. Autumn hugged the dog and played with it, waiting for Tig and Kozik to arrive. "Hey there, beautiful." said Kozik, kissing Autumn's cheeks and lifting her up in the air, swirling her around while Missy was barking. Autumn laughed at him. She did not know why Kozik called her beautiful since she was wearing baggy black jogging pants, a white tank top and a grey sweater and that her hair, still wet from the shower she had taken a while ago, were starting to wave again.

Kozik tried to pet Missy but Tig slapped his hand. They almost started a fight but Autumn calmed them down by asking why they had brought Missy with them. "Well, it's my week with her but I can't be with her, something I gotta do for the club and I don't want this son of a bitch to spend more time with her then I." replied Tig, staring at Kozik who gave him back his look. Autumn smiled, passing her hand in Missy's thick fur. She had always thought it was funny that two grown men were fighting over a dog, each claiming that they were its "father" and trying to spend as much time as they could with Missy. "Okay, so you want me to babysit her?" asked Autumn, playing along. "You're our only option." said Kozik, almost begging Autumn to talk some sense into Tig. "How long?" asked Autumn. "I dunno. Maybe a day or two." answered Tig. "Okay then, go inside Missy, we'll have a girl's night." she said, turning to Tig. Tig, knowing what Autumn wanted, gave her two twenty-dollar bills for the food and Kozik took a toy out of his pocket. "Thank you, boys." she said. Kozik and Tig both kissed Autumn then played with Missy for a while. Autumn sat back down on her chair, watching Kozik and Tig going away, fighting about Missy.

"Wanna go for a walk?" said Autumn to Missy who started turning around her, barking. Autumn went inside to get the leash she always kept, never knowing when she would need to babysit Missy and closed the door. "Clubhouse?" she asked the dog. Missy did not care about her destination and kept pushing Autumn. After thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the clubhouse. Autumn unleashed Missy and the dog started running all around the parking lot. Autumn stood in the middle, smoking a cigarette, waiting for Missy to get tired. When the dog finally stopped running, Autumn went inside, followed by Missy who ran inside the bathroom, thirsty.

Clay was packing his stuff while Gemma was helping him. Autumn looked around and she saw Opie and Donna sitting together on the couch, kissing each other. Looking away, she went to see Gemma and Clay, curious to know where the guys were heading. "None of your business." said Clay, smiling. He kissed her cheek then deeply kissed Gemma and left, followed by a prospect who waved at them. She talked with Gemma for a bit then went to see Bobby who was sitting at a table, notebooks and pens scattered all around him. From what Autumn could see, he was calculating the incomes of the club. "Need help?" asked Autumn, sitting next to him. "Yeah, grab this." he said, pushing a notebook and bills to her. "Luanne's shit." he said while writing. "Coffee?" she asked. But before Bobby could answer, Autumn had already went behind the bar, knowing that both of them would need it. From the giant mirror behind the bar, Autumn could see Opie coming her way. He was almost next to her when Missy came back running, pushing Opie away. "Wanna sleep at my feet while I do some paperwork?" said Autumn to Missy, not looking at Opie who turned and went back to Donna, who was mad because he had left her alone for a moment.

Keeping the books was not hard for someone who was good with numbers and Autumn was almost done counting. Bobby was still counting and writing and Missy had fell asleep on her feet, warming her up. After a moment, seeing that there was nothing going on, Opie and Donna left. Opie once again tried to come near Autumn but this time, Gemma stopped him, whispering something to him that Autumn could not hear and he retreated. After a moment, Gemma left too, going back home to take care of her birds, asking them to call if they needed anything.

Autumn closed the notebook and gave it back to Bobby. She lighted up a cigarette and waited to see if he had something else he needed her to do. "I could use some help more often. Luanne's things are taking too much time." he said, looking at her. "Well, I could help you." she said, smiling. Missy barked in her sleep, making Bobby drop his pen on the floor. He bent down to take it and placed his hand on Autumn's thigh. Not knowing why, Autumn placed her hand on top of his. They both froze, Bobby's hand still on her lap. Bobby took his hand off of her quickly, his face turning red while Autumn was staring at the floor. Before they could say anything, the door opened violently and Jax and Wendy came in, yelling. Autumn tried not to pay attention to another of Jax and Wendy's fight. It was always about the same thing and was always ending the same way: both of them coming back to each other. But this time, it seemed intense. Wendy and Jax passed in front of them without saying hello and went upstairs, still yelling. "Time to go, baby." said Autumn, softly pushing Missy. She putted the leash around Missy's neck, trying to calm her down.

Autumn stared at Bobby for a moment, not knowing what to do. She would have usually kissed his cheek and hugged him but with what had happened minutes before, she did not know what was the best thing to do. She simply waved at him then walked out of the clubhouse. On the way back home, she stopped at the coffee shop. The boy behind the counter greeted her by saying her name and Autumn smiled at him. "A large green tea and... a sugar cookie." she said, pointing the cookies. She paid then went back outside. She broke the cookie and gave it to Missy who kept licking Autumn's finger.

When they both arrived at home, Autumn crashed on the couch, Missy cuddling her. Autumn opened the TV and watched a movie while petting Missy. She was still thinking about what had happened at the clubhouse. The fight between Jax and Wendy was still echoing inside her head. She looked at the dog, thinking that she would never see it again if she left. She would not be called by her name at another coffee shop and she would probably make someone sad by leaving. She went inside the kitchen and ripped the letters apart, tossing them in the garbage, knowing that she would never have another opportunity like this. Suddenly remembering about Missy's food, Autumn looked at the clock and, seeing that she had enough time to go to the grocery store, grabbed the leash and went outside once again. Walking with Missy next to her, Autumn looked around. Charming was not the most beautiful place but it was her home, the place where she grew up. The place where she used to live with her dad. The memories of her dad brought tears to her eyes and Autumn knew that she had made the good decision, that she would have betrayed her father and godfather by leaving.

Back at home, Autumn grabbed a bowl and poured the dog's food in it, watching Missy making a mess on the kitchen floor. She lighted up a cigarette, watching Missy, asking herself what she could do for a living in Charming. She now knew that Bobby needed help keeping the books and decided to ask him about working for the club. Autumn then finished her cigarette and went to bed, Missy jumping next to her. She stared at the ceiling, now feeling confused. She had actually liked the touch of Bobby's hand on her. She then thought that she had liked it because she was feeling lonely, that she just wanted to be with someone too. Autumn looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. She had placed the one Gemma had given her a while ago. On this picture, Opie, Jax and Autumn were holding each other, smiling. Next to it, the pictures of Thomas and her father.

To her surprise, she started thinking about Tara. She had seen the consequences of leaving loved ones behind and did not wanted to do like her. She was wondering if Tara was feeling lonely, sad. She turned around, cuddling Missy. She was not like Tara. She would not bail on her family, she would not leave her loved ones behind, she would not break people's heart without even caring about how they felt. She would stay in Charming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 1: Decisions you've made.**

**A.N.: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Everything had changed. The club, Charming, even Autumn had changed. Missy had died, hit by a car while under the watch of Kozik, making Tig furious. Opie had had two kids with Donna, whom he had married three years before. He had served five years in jail because of another member who had butched a job and had fled from the scene, leaving Opie alone to face the authorities. The guy had been excommunicated and the entire structure of the club had changed. The members were now: Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibbs, Bobby, Pinney, Juice and a prospect called Half-Sack. Wendy was now nine months pregnant, married to Jax and Gemma was extremely happy to have a grandson although she had wished it was from someone else thenWendy.

Autumn was now working for Luanne as an assistant. She was the one in charge of the outfits, the books and every other things Luanne needed her to do. She was still single, trying to sort out her feelings for Opie. Bobby and her had never talked about what had happened at the clubhouse years ago but Autumn would often catch herself thinking about Bobby touching her. Life in Charming was still the same and more members of SAMCRO were found dead, making Autumn think about what she had been thinking years ago: that someone was trying to put the club down.

* * *

Autumn was sewing black laces on some black panties when her phone started ringing. Picking up, she heard Gemma crying and yelling all at once, telling her that Wendy was at the hospital, that she had had a surgery because she had overdosed and had lost a lot of blood. Before Autumn could ask anything about Abel, Gemma hung up. Autumn tossed the panties aside and ran to her car, making her way to the hospital. Gemma was in the corridor, walking back and forth, tears coming down her face, mumbling to herself. Autumn grabbed her by the shoulders and made her sit down, trying to comfort her as best as she could. After a while, Autumn went downstairs to get some coffee. When she got back upstairs, she saw that Jax had arrived and was holding a tiny blue blanket inside his arms, smiling and crying. When he moved, Autumn saw the doctor standing next to him and dropped her cup of coffee on the ground, splashing the walls.

Tara was standing next to Jax, taking Abel from his arms. Gemma was still sitting down, watching Tara with a look filled with anger and rage. Jax looked rather happy to see that Tara had come back to Charming. When Tara left, Jax went to kiss his mother and hugged Autumn. "Congratulations, daddy." she said, holding him tightly, looking at Tara who walked away, baby Abel sleeping in her hands. Autumn leaned back against the wall, watching Gemma and Jax smiling and crying all at once. Finally, Gemma got up and grabbed Autumn's elbow, walking her outside. "Go to Jax's, we'll prepare the house for Abel. But there something I gotta do here first." said Gemma, kissing Autumn.

Autumn parked in the driveway and picked the key in the flower pot next to the door. When she walked in, she looked around and realize that the house was a mess. Ice cream was on the floor, bottles of beers and ashtrays filled with cigarettes were everywhere. There was a pile of dishes with mold on it next to the counter. "Poor baby." she whispered to herself. She cleaned the entire kitchen and livingroom, leaving Abel's room to Gemma. When Gemma finally arrived, a weird smile on her face, Autumn sat down and lighted up a cigarette, waiting for Gemma to say something. "Should've thrown your coffee in her face instead of dropping it on the ground." said Gemma, smiling. "This little bitch came here for a reason and I'm gonna find out why." she whispered to herself. They both got up and went to Abel's bedroom. Gemma started swearing and Autumn stood in the entrance, shocked. Nothing was prepared except for the bed. There was no decorations, no toys, nothing. "That's... that's all they have?" asked Autumn. "Yeah but Ope's supposed to give them some things. Wanna pass by with me later?" she asked to Autumn, already knowing the answer. "Nah, I'll go buy things myself." she said. After an house, the entire room was sparkling. They had washed everything from the ceiling to the inside of the wardrobe. Gemma opened the window and fresh air entered the room. "He was so small. Newborn size's gonna be okay?" she asked Gemma, remembering how tiny Abel looked inside Jax's arms. Gemma nodded and they both went outside the house.

Autumn decided to go in Lodi, knowing she would find a baby store there. She drove slowly, listening to the radio and smoking. She arrived in front of the mall and parked. She made her way to the baby store and started buying clothes. She took everything she could, from pajamas to cute outfits and blankets then bought a baby chair and some diapers. She went back in her car and went to Jax's. His bike was parked in front of the house with Opie's truck. Autumn gathered some strength and went inside, her hands filled with bags. Opie was shirtless, moving furnitures inside Abel's room and Autumn stopped walking to look at his muscles. She bitted her lips, passed in front of him without saying anything and entered Abel's bedroom. "Here. This is for you." she said, throwing the bag inside Jax's arms. Jax smiled and open the bags, smiling. "Thank you, Auntie." he said, hugging her tightly. "I'll wash these for you." she said, picking up the baby detergent. "Also, I have a baby chair and a giant box of diapers for you inside my car." she said, pointing the outside. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll go back to the store." she said. "Nah, it's okay. I'll get the other things myself." said Jax, looking inside the bed. "I can't believe I have a kid. Soon, he'll be here, in this bed." he said. Autumn could see that his eyes were now watery and remained silent, not wanting to trouble the moment. She turned back and bumped into Opie who was walking inside the room. "She needs help with the stuff in her car." he said. Autumn walked outside and grabbed the diaper's box, making her way back in but Opie stopped her by grabbed her arm.

Autumn looked at him, wondering why no one was here to stop him. She then looked at the grass, trying to avoid Opie's stare. "You've been avoiding me since I've met Donna. Why?" he asked, still holding her arm. Autumn did not replied and stood still, wanting to leave. "Autumn, why? I miss you." he said. "I miss you too, dumbass. I miss the time when we would cuddle inside the hammock and fall asleep. I miss the time when you used to hug me and kiss me all the time. What was I to you? A sister? A friend? Someone you could cuddle when you were feeling lonely?" she shouted, moving her arm so Opie could let her go. "I... I didn't know you felt..." he said, passing a hand on his hair. "Stop it. Just stop." said Autumn, walking back inside. She then kissed Jax and left to the clubhouse.

Tig was inside, sitting at the bar, drinking. Autumn went to sit next to him. "I miss her soooo much." said Tig, drunk. "I miss her too." replied Autumn, avoiding saying Missy's name out loud, knowing Tig would start yelling and crying as soon as he would hear its name. Then, Opie and Jax came in followed by the rest of the club members. Clay was the last one coming his, his face red and deformed by rage, yelling "CHURCH!", causing all the members to leave what they were doing and to head inside the Chapel. Autumn smiled at Tig, patting his shoulder and went behind the bar to start the coffee machine, smoking. She could hear Clay screaming inside the Chapel and the croweaters inside the bar looked at each other, scared. Autumn went to sit with them and starte talking with them, trying to calm them know. She knew most of them since half of the croweaters were porn stars working for Luanne.

The men finally came out of the Chapel and the croweaters went to see them, completely forgetting about how scared they were minutes ago. Kip came near her and stopped in front of her, passing a hand in his hair, looking away. "Bobby's performing tonight and euh... we thought that you might want to come with us?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." said Autumn. "Just tell me the time and place and I'll meet you up there." she said, smiling. She had always like to hear Bobby singing and it was always funny to see him dressed like Elvis. She finished her cup of coffee and left the clubhouse, going home to get ready.

On the way back home, she remembered that she needed to buy soap and shampoo and stopped at the pharmacy. When she went outside, she bumped into Tara who was coming in. "Hi, Autumn. How are..." but Tara did not finish her sentence. Autumn had pushed her against the concrete wall, holding her by the throat. "Why the fuck did you came back?" she asked out loud to Tara who tried to escape. "Come on... I'm your friend." Tara said, finally taking Autumn's hand off her throat. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore. You caused so much trouble when you left and now you come back here. What the fuck do you want?" asked Autumn. But Tara did not reply anything and stared at a car parked on the other side of the street. Autumn looked to see that a man was sitting inside, looking at them. Thinking he was just curious to see what was going on, Autumn turned around, not paying too much attention to him. Tara pushed Autumn away and made her way inside the pharmacy. Autumn turned around and smiled at the man who was still looking at them.

She went back to her house, took a long, warm shower and went inside her bedroom, trying to find something to wear. She picked some black shorts with a longsleeved shirt, rolled up the sleeved and dried her wavy hair. Feeling satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed a pair of black ballerinas lying next to her bed and made her way outside. She waited for Bobby and Kip to arrive and saw them from a distance. Autumn followed them all the way to a small bar in Lake Tahoe. She parked and went inside the bar, Kip telling her he would meet with her soon. Autumn went to sit at the bar, as near as she could to the stage and ordered a green tea. She looked around and saw Asian people sitting everywhere, they cameras on the tables, looking at the stage.

Kip came back minutes later, in sweat. "Sorry, something I had to do." he said to her, blinking. Autumn grabbed her cup and turned towards the stage. Someone dimmed the light and music was heard. The people all around them stopped talking and watched Bobby making his entrance on the stage with his white and shiny costume. Autumn could see disappointment appearing on people's face and looked at Kip, smiling. "Let me guess, another Elvis was supposed to be on stage?" she asked. Kip shook his head and laugh. She then turned around and listened to Bobby singing a love song, amazed by his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 2: Not expecting anyone.**

* * *

Rumours in a small town like Charming were spreading fast, so fast people could not change it before telling saying it to the next person. Autumn was sitting inside the coffee shop, drinking a large latte while reading the newspapers when she heard the waitress tell her friend sitting at the bar that, apparently, the FBI was in town, investigating the disappearance of one of their employees. Then it all made sense to Autumn: why Tara had come back and why Jax had come back to the clubhouse, mad and covered with blood: Tara needed protection for something only SAMCRO could protect her from.

Autumn grabbed her bag and walked outside, making her way to Lumpy's Gym. She undressed, shove her clothes in a locker and putted on baggy grey sweatpants and a white tank-top, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped her hands with black bandages. Lumpy was already waiting for her, standing in the middle of the of the boxing ring. Autumn climbed, passed between the roped and stretched herself. When she was ready, Lumpy went in a corner and carefully looked at her. "Jab, jab, kick, uppercut!" he shouted and Autumn did as he instructed. After a while, Autumn grabbed a bottle of water and sat down, exhausted. She had never stopped learning kickboxing, taking a lot of fun in it and Lumpy was proud to see her progress like that. Autumn went back on the boxing ring and threw punches and kicks in the air, listening to Lumpy.

Through the giant windows, Autumn saw Chibbs and Kip going to the gym's door. Kip froze and Chibbs mumbled something to himself. "Euh... hi?" said Autumn, not knowing what was going on. "Thing they're in trouble. Chibbs' been training him for a few days now." whispered Lumpy to her. Autumn remained silent, the club business was not hers and she knew it. "I'll leave, then. Thanks for the workout." she said to Lumpy before heading to the locker room, looking at Chibbs and Kip talking.

Autumn took a brief shower, dressed herself with a white t-shirt and kaki pants then went to Cara Cara. Luanne was there, explaining a scene to three girls. Autumn waved at them and went to her desk, checking her e-mails. There was nothing knew and she went back to the dressing room to take a look at the outfits to make sure everything was okay. Seeing that there was nothing else to be done, she grabbed the files containing the bills and left to the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was empty and the door leading to the Chapel was close, making Autumn think that there was a meeting going on. She went behind the bar and started the coffee machine while browsing through the documents in the file. Most of the papers in there were bills and Autumn sat down on a bar stool, waiting for the meeting to be over since she had to go through the Chapel to get to the office. After her second cup of coffee, the door open but only Clay and Tig came out. They came and kissed her then left the clubhouse. Autumn went in, grabbed the books and went back to the bar. She lighted up a cigarette and started writing when something got her attention. There was a paper from the bank claiming that Luanne had made a withdrawal. When Autumn saw the amount of money, she packed all her things and went back to Cara Cara.

Luanne was in a room, watching the movie footage. Autumn closed the door behind her and stayed up, next to Luanne. "Why did you made a 50,000$ withdrawal?" Autumn asked. Luanne pressed pause and turned around. "Because. It's my money and I do whatever the hell I want with it!" replied Luanne, staring at Autumn. "I'm not an idiot. YOUR money is in YOUR account. That's Cara Cara's money." replied Autumn. Luanne remained silent and turned back to watch the movie again. "Well, the club would probably like to know that you're stealing money from them." added Autumn, smiling at Luanne. "How the fuck do you know about that?" asked Luanne, standing up. "I'm not an idiot. I'm keeping track of the money and I knew since day one that you were stealing." said Autumn. "Someone knows about it?" asked Luanne. "Nobody. I replace it with my money so that we don't have trouble." she said. Luanne, seeing that Autumn had something solid against her, explained to her that she did not know herself why the club wanted such a big amount of money, telling Autumn that Jax and Clay had come together to ask for it. Autumn tried to think about why they needed so much money but could not find anything and left Cara Cara clueless.

Later that day, Autumn showered and changed herself then headed to the fair that had arrived in town. The club was supposed to be there and Autumn needed to relax and let go. She saw them sitting at a table near the bar area and went to sit next to Juice who hugged her. After she finished her beer, Autumn grabbed Juice's hand, asking him to play a game with her. She decided to play the one where people needed to shoot water inside a clown's mouth. She spotted a plush toy she really wanted and decided she would do anything to win it. There were the only people playing and Autumn, seeing that Juice was almost winning, turned her watergun and started splashing Juice who lost his grip on his gun. She then turned around and sprayed some more water in the clown's mouth until she heard the sound announcing the end of the game. She pointed the plush and the man behind the stand gave it to her. She went back to the table with Juice and people laughed when they saw them. After a while, Opie's kids started to get bored and asked their father to ride the attractions with them. Autumn, seeing that Opie and Donna did not wanted to, offered them to go with their kids. Donna remained silent but Opie agreed and Autumn left and watched the kids running and playing.

After a while, the kids got bored and asked for some cotton candy. Autumn bought three, two pinks and one blue then they sat down on a bench, eating their cotton candy. "Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ellie, Opie's daughter. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?" replied Autumn. "Well, I have one! And I thought that since you're an adult and that you are pretty, you'd have on too!" she replied, her childish laugh making Autumn smile. "Well, thank you for the compliment but I don't have one." she answered. "I heard mom say that you were dad's girlfriend before we were born." said Kenny who had remained silent. "Euh... no, I wasn't. Your father, Jax and I were best friends and still are." replied Autumn, curious to know why Donna would say something like this to her kids. They finished eating and went back to the table.

Autumn was sitting next to Clay talking when suddenly, she heard people laughing and pointing. She turned around and received ice-cold water on her face and chest. Juice was standing in front of her, two big glasses in each hand, laughing. "Payback, bitch!" he said, running away. Autumn got off of her seat and started running around the table, trying to catch Juice while the others were laughing.

The sun had went down and people started to get bored. Opie, Donna and their kids were the first to leave. Tig went next and then one after one, the other members went away. Gemma was walking with Autumn to the parking lot. She stopped Autumn, lighted up two cigarettes and gave one to Autumn. "Someone knocked at your door recently?" she asked to Autumn. "Euh, no. Why?" asked Autumn. "I'm just curious. A woman asked me question two days ago. Agent Stahl. Says someone's ratting." replied Gemma. "Be careful with this bitch, she just wants to bring us down." added Gemma before leaving.

Autumn went inside her car and drove all the way to the clubhouse, wondering why Gemma had said this to her. Autumn would never rat on the club and Gemma knew it. The club was her only family and she, just like Gemma, would do anything for it. She forgot about it as soon as she saw people in the club's parking lot, partying. Autumn parked and joined them. She went inside to take a bottle of water and saw two croweaters on top of Bobby, kissing his cheeks. Suddenly, Autumn did not know why, she did not wanted to party anymore and decided to go and check the books to make sure everything was okay.

She grabbed the books and sat on the chair once belonging to her father, now belonging to Tig and started writing. Except for the withdrawal, everything was okay and Autumn was done with her job. She went back to the office, grabbed the small ladder against the wall and putted the books back were they belonged. She could hear people laughing and talking behind the closed door of the Chapel and decided to join them, tired of being alone. Chibbs, drunk and way too happy, passed a hand around her shoulders and brought her back to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Autumn laughed and grabbed shot glasses then poured it and drank it. People asked for more shots again and Autumn poured it once again, putting her glass next to Chibbs', not wanting another. "Drink!" ordered Chibbs, not barely able to stand on his feet and Autumn drank once again, banging the shot glass against the bar when she was done.

Suddenly, Autumn felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see Bobby who was looking at her. "I need to see something in Luanne's books." he said to her. Autumn gave her cigarette to Chibbs and followed Bobby in the office. She took the ladder and stepped up once again, stretching herself to get the books. She turned around, missed the steps and fell. Bobby stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist. Autumn stared inside his eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands on her hips. His lips were so close, his perfume so intense. Bobby was looking at her too, his mouth slightly open, his hand still on her. Autumn made a step forward and Bobby did too. Autumn was now pressing her body against Bobby's who still had his hands on her. They both stood there, looking at each other when the door opened. "Fuck! Sorry but euh... You need to come outside.." said Juice who looked like he did not know what to do.

Bobby and Autumn let go of each other and went outside, following the crowd. Autumn was still troubled with what had happened and promised herself to sort out her feeling for Bobby when she was Wayne Unser, the sheriff, standing in front of his car. Opie was in front of him, yelling. Jax was trying to calm him down but Opie was furious and pushed him away. Turning around, he spotted Autumn standing in the middle of the crowd. Autumn never knew why Opie had seen her that night. Maybe he saw her wavy hair and fringe or her usual black short and dark grey shirt with the sleeved rolled up. Opie ran, pushing the people away from him and stopped in front of Autumn. Autumn looked up to look at his face and Opie fell down on his knees, grabbing her waist, crying on her stomach. Autumn did not know what to do and placed her hand on his shoulders, silent. "Dead... dead..." was the only Opie was saying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 3: Broken**

* * *

Cancer. The doctor had said it like it was a normal thing and that Autumn and Lenny could carry on with their lives. The word was still echoing inside the small doctor's office and Autumn reached for Lenny's hand, holding it tightly. She had known for a while that something was wrong with her godfather. His voice had changed, he had lost a lot of weight and looked extremely tired. Autumn had to threaten him so he could seek medical advises about his health condition. "Mr. Janowitz, the cancer is particularly aggressive and surgery will be required." sais the doctor. He kept on talking but Autumn did not listen to the long monologue about Lenny's smoking habit. She was scared, sad and angry, all at once. She held Lenny's hand even tighter, not wanting to believe they were having this conversation. Autumn grabbed the documentation the doctor had placed on his desk and walked away, followed by Lenny. "Thank you." she whispered to the doctor, still holding her godfather's hand. "I'll be fine. Takes a lot more than cancer to kill me." said Lenny, hugging Autumn. "Yeah, I know." she said, trying to convince herself that he was right. "They'll call you if something happens. Now, go. Opie needs you to be at the funerals." he said, kissing the top of her head. Autumn grabbed her godfather and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lenny wiped the tears off of Autumn's face and smiled at her. Two guards appeared and handcuffed him, bringing Lenny back to his cell.

Autumn went back to her car slowly, watching the prison. "Can You give me a fucking break?!" she shouted to the sky, causing visitors to look at her, scared. "WHAT?!" she shouted to a man who was coming near her. The man retreated when he saw that Autumn's face covered with tears. "Cancer, Donna's death, what will happen next? A fucking lockdown?" she shouted to her dashboard like it was responsible for everything that was happening. The dashboard did not talk back and Autumn drove to the cemetary.

There was a lot of people and Autumn spotted Opie sitting alone, in front of the coffin. It was a sunny afternoon and Autumn thought that the sky was laughing at them. It should have been a windy, rainy day. She had never admitted it to anyone but had always liked Donna. She was a strong, fierce woman who was not scared to say what she had to say to people and Autumn always liked how faithful Donna had remained to Opie even with all the shit they had been through. "He wants to see you." whispered Pinney who had appeared next to Autumn, scaring her. Autumn remained where she was, looking at Opie. "Where are the kids?" she asked. "Mary's taking care of them. Opie's been distant, too distant and they need someone who can take care of them." he said. Autumn, seeing how badly Opie needed someone to be there for him went in front of him. Opie did the same thing he had done at the clubhouse: he hugged her and started crying on her stomach. Autumn stayed there until the priest arrived. People sat down and Tig grabbed a chair, giving it to Autumn who sat down next to Opie, holding his hand.

After the priest's speech, Autumn followed Opie in front of the coffin now deep inside the ground and threw a handful of dirt on it, saying everything she wished she had said to Donna when she was alive. The club members who were there did the same and Autumn went away from the crowd. She lighted up a cigarette and watched, memories of Thomas' funerals coming back to her. She saw Pinney waving at her, standing near a tombstone. "There's three things I need to tell ya. First, thank you for taking care of Opie. Second, there will be a lockdown. Finally, as soon as the lockdown ends, I need you to come to the cabin, there's something I need to show ya." he said to her. Autumn stared at the sky. "Are You fucking serious?" she whispered. "Yeah, sure." she said to Pinney, curious to know why he needed to see her. When Autumn turned around, she was that Pinney was standing next to JT's tombstone. Next to it was her father's and Autumn stared at the ground, scared that soon there would be another for her godfather.

Autumn arrived at the closed gates of the Teller-Morrow garage and waited for someone to open the door. She waved at the camera, knowing Juice was sitting behind his desk, watching his two computer screens, making sure to note who was coming in and out. Clay opened the door and Autumn went to park. She saw Clay waving at her and went to see him. "Why didn't you go to Donna's funerals?" she asked. "We had to make sure everything was okay. Gem and Jax are coming with me so you'll handle things since you know how it works. By the way, there's two new people you need to meet: Cherry and Chuck." said Clay, walking Autumn to the clubhouse. Gemma and Jax came out, kissed her then went to their bikes. Gemma waved at Autumn while Clay was driving and Autumn went in.

The clubhouse was filled with people. Autumn made her way to the bar and saw Kip kissing a girl while another man was standing behind the bar, serving beers. "Hi! I'm Chuck!" said the man behind the bar. "And i like to touch myself." said Tig, now standing behind Autumn. Chuck's face turned red and he went away. "I guess she's Cherry?" said Autumn, pointing Kip and the woman. "Yeah. Cherry." whispered Tig, grabbing a bottle of beer. Autumn climbed on the bar and people stopped talking, looking at them. She made the usual speech about what and what not to do during a lockdown. "There are kids here so I assume you won't do anything that will scare them for the rest of the lifes." said Autumn, laughing. People clapped then started talking again. "Tara's here, with Abel." said Tig, pointing the door leading to the Chapel. Autumn walked up to the door and stopped to look at Tara who was feeding Abel. "Anything you need, just ask, okay? I know you're not familiar with lockdowns and if you need anything, just ask one of us." said Autumn before going to the bar and sat next to Tig. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked, worried. "I don't know, baby. Fucked up shit." he whispered before taking a long sip of beer.

Later that night, the remaining people inside the bar were all drunk, singing and dancing. The kids were sleeping inside the living room and the adults had remained near the bar. Autumn was about to sit down at a table when she heard the door closing. "Don't open the gates." she whispered to Tig who went to see Juice. Autumn went outside and saw Mary trying to open the gate. Mary looked over her shoulder, saw Autumn and dropped her bags on the ground. "Abandoning your family once again?" asked Autumn. "No. I... I just can't stay. This is too much for me." replied Mary. Autumn looked at her for a while before talking. "Just... just go. I'll tell Gemma I beated the shit out of you." said Autumn. "But... you won't do it, right?" said Mary, scared. "No. But never come back here. We told you once but accepted you back because of the kids. Now, you'll have to live your life knowing that you will never see your only family." Autumn waved at the camera. "Get the fuck out of here and never come back." she said to Mary, throwing her back away. Mary left rapidly and did not look back. Autumn, sad to see how Mary treated her grandkids, went to sit on the picnic table and lighted up a cigarette. Tig came out minutes after, two cups of coffee in his hands. "Where are they? They should've been here for a while now." said Autumn, looking at the dark sky. "I don't know, family business I guess." he said. "Yeah, family." replied Autumn.

Autumn came out of the shower and stared at her own green eyes reflecting in the mirror. She was scared, sad. She did not know what Opie would do now that his wife was dead and it was scaring Autumn. She putted on baggy black sweatpants and a grey tank top then grabbed a book and went to the bar. Chuck gave her a cup of coffee and she started reading when, suddenly, she felt someone pushing her gently. She looked down to see Ellie, Opie's daughter, standing next to her. Her brother was behind her. They were both in pajamas, holding their teddy bears. "We don't like it there. Can we go sleep with you?" asked Ellie, grabbing her brother's hand. "Yeah, of course. Let's got upstairs." said Autumn. She tugged the kids in bed then laid down next to them, telling them a fairytale. She looked at them, both now asleep and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep herself.

When she woke up in the morning, she saw Opie's face in front of hers. He was still sleeping and had passed his arm over his kids, his hand touching Autumn's waist. She moves as silently as she could and headed downstairs, gently closing the door behind her. People had crashed everywhere and Autumn made her way to the bar. She saw that the pot of coffee was almost full and still warm and poured herself a cup before heading outside. She stretched then sat down on the stairs, looking around. "Good morning, baby." said Bobby who came out of the garage's office. "Mornin'." she said to him, rubbing her eyes. She took a long sip of coffee and lighted up a cigarette while Bobby sat down next to her.

They both remained silent for a while. Autumn moved her hand and reached for Bobby's who grabbed it and held it tight. "We never had the chance to talk about what had happened in the office." said Bobby, looking in front of him. "Yeah, I know." said Autumn, placing her head on Bobby's shoulder. "What's going on?" she asked. "Dunno. Two people falling in love?" he said, laughing. "I never thought I'd be attracted to my brother's daughter." he said, turning his head. "Yeah. My father is surely going crazy up there to see me with you." she said, pushing him gently with her shoulder. "Hey! That's mean. I'm pretty sure he'd be happy to see that someone is there for you." said Bobby. "That's your way to ask me out?" Autumn said, turning around to face him. "No, that's my way of saying I love you." he said.

Autumn was about to reply something when Kenny, Opie's son, came outside running. "I'm starving!" he said to Autumn, rubbing his stomach. "Can we have pancakes?" Ellie asked, coming outside. "Yeah, sure." said Autumn grabbing her cup of coffee. "We'll need to continue this conversation another day." she said, pointing Bobby. Autumn went in the kitchen and grabbed everything she needed for pancakes. She was cracking an egg in a bowl under the eyes of the children when Opie grabbed her from behind, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you. Tig told me about Mary." he whispered inside her ear. "You were pretty, sleeping next to the kids." he added. Autumn laughed and Opie let her continue the breakfast, sitting down with his kids. Autumn looked at them, completely lost in her own thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 3: Crazy day  
**

* * *

Autumn was sitting in front of the stove with Opie's kids, watching the cookies bake. Opie had called her, asking her to babysit since he had business to do with the club. Gemma had called minutes later to ask her to help her with the event she was doing. And here she was, baking cooked with two kids who had not enough patience to wait for the cookies to be done. "Can we eat them now?" asked Kenny. "No. They need to bake for at least ten minutes." replied Autumn. The phone rang and Autumn reached for it, tapping on the counter until she felt the phone under her hand. Without looking at the number, she answered. "Yeah, gimme a minute." she said. First one to call was Opie, then Gemma and now, Luanne needed her at the studio. She knew she could not take the kids there and needed to wait for the cookies to be done cooking before deciding anything. The cookies were done baking and Autumn took them out of the stove, placing them on top of the fridge so Kenny could not touch it. "Pack your things, I need to go to work but you can't come with me." she said, trying to figure out someone who could take care of them while she was gone.

She opened the front door and stopped when she saw a woman, her hand lifted up in the air, standing in front of the door. "Mrs. Grazer? Agent Stahl, FBI. I need to ask you questions about the Sons of Anarchy." said the woman. Autumn looked at her then looked at the kids. "Grab two cookies in the cookie jar, one for each of you, and go in the backyard. I won't be long." said Autumn to the kids who ran away. Autumn invited Agent Stahl in and went to pour two cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Agent Stahl who did not touched it and drank her own cup slowly while smoking. "So, I believe that your father was Wally Grazer?" she asked. "Correct." replied Autumn. Agent Stahl took a notebook out of her briefcase and placed it on the table, writing down while asking questions to Autumn. After asking a lot of questions to Autumn about her father and godfather, Agent Stahl looked at Autumn, smiling. "I see here that you work at Cara Cara. Porn star?" she asked. "No. Personal assistant." replied Autumn, not knowing where Agent Stahl wanted to go. Agent Stahl then started asking questions about guns and drugs to Autumn who stood still, answering everything by "I don't know." and saw that Agent Stahl was not happy with her answers. "I just want to let you know that, if you decided to cooperate, I can tell you who your mom is." said Agent Stahl, optimist that Autumn would like to know the woman who gave birth to her. "My mother was a whore. She abandoned me at my father's doorstep and ran away. I don't want to know her at all." answered Autumn who saw Agent Stahl's changing. Autumn knew that Agent Stahl had hoped that Autumn would like to know more about her mother but she did not. "May I have a word with the kids?" asked Agent Stahl after a while. "No. Their mother just got murdered and the last thing they need is an unknown woman asking them questions about their father." said Autumn. Agent Stahl got up, shook Autumn's hand and placed a card on the kitchen table. "If you remember anything, gimme a call." she said before leaving.

Autumn packed the cookie in a large plastic container, grabbed the kids and placed them in the car then drove to Jax's house, hoping he would be there. Autumn knocked on the door and after a while, a shirtless Jax opened the door. "Can you please watch them for a moment? Luanne needs me at work." she said to him. "Of course we will." said a familiar voice coming from the livingroom. Autumn looked and saw Tara coming towards them. "Oh... euh... I thought you were alone. I'll ask your mom, don't bother." said Autumn, looking at Tara and Jax. "No, seriously, it's okay. We'll take care of them." said Tara, smiling. The kids ran away, wanting to see Abel. "I owe you one." she said to Tara and Jax while kissing their cheeks rapidly.

Driving to Cara Cara, Autumn remembered that she was supposed to have a talk with Bobby about what had happened between them and that Piney wanted to see her at his cabin. Autumn made a plan to go to Cara Cara, head to the clubhouse to talk to Bobby and then head to the cabin to meet with Pinney. Autumn parked in front of Cara Cara and went in to see Luanne looking at two girls sitting on the stage. "Finally! We need help with these outfits, they're falling apart." said Luanne, pointing the girls dressed like sexy clowns. "Get undressed." said Autumn to the woman she recognized as Ima and Lyla. "Sexy!" shouted Lyla, laughing. "Yeah, that would make a good movie: The sweetest treat!" said Autumn who remembered she was covered with flour and green frosting. She took the outfits and sew the buttons back on it, sewing patches over the holes in the fabric, remembering she would need to buy new outfits. When it was done, she handed the outfits back to the girls and went away.

Back inside her car, Autumn decided to go to the cabin first. She did not wanted to talk to Bobby in a rush about their feelings and decided it would be better to go meet with Pinney first. She stopped at the coffee shop, grabbed a tall latte and drove to the cabin. Pinney and Opie's bike were their and Autumn went inside to see that Pinney was alone, staring at the wall in front of him. "Opie's in the hammock." said Pinney. Autumn went to sit on the couch, in front of Pinney sitting in his rocking chair and stared at him. "I'll go make some coffee." she said, uncomfortable with the silence inside. While preparing the pot of coffee, she saw Opie lying inside the hammock, smoking. Memories of her youth came back to her and she remembered the times when they used to sleep together in this hammock, careless, young and free. But their youth was gone and they had moved on.

She poured herself a cup of coffee then went back in the livingroom. "Clay killed her." said Pinney, suddenly. "What makes you think that?" asked Autumn. "That ATF bitch setted Opie as a rat and Clay wanted to kill him. But Donna was driving that night and she ended being killed for something she did not do." replied Pinney, crying. Pinney explained how he felt to Autumn and what he thought needed to be done. Autumn remained silent, listening to him speak about how stupid he was to introduce Clay to the club, blamming himself for Donna's death. "An FBI bitch paid me a visit today." said Autumn, looking at Pinney. "She said she wanted to ask me questions about the Sons and ended up telling me she could tell me who my mother was. I'm no fool, she wants someone to turn on the club." said Autumn. "Yeah, she desperate to lock us all in jail." said Pinney. "Do you still have that huge metallic box you took from Lenny's house?" asked Pinney. "Euh... yeah, why?" she asked, curious. "There's some paper you need to read, a manuscript John wrote when Thomas died. Your father had a copy but burned it, wanting to protect you from the truth. I'm pretty sure Lenny kept it." said Pinney. Autumn remained silent and after a while, seeing that they had nothing else to talk about, went outside.

She started walking towards her car but turned around and headed towards the backyard, wanting to talk some sense into Opie. He was still lying down in the hammock, his leather vest again on the back of a plastic chair. Autumn grabbed the chair and sat down next to him, looking at him. "They need you, Ope. I'm not their mother and they want to see you. They're sad, lost, confused and need you to explain to them what's going. I can't do that for you." she said to him. Instead of talking, Opie moved and patted the hammock, inviting Autumn to lay down next to him. Autumn grabbed some logs and started a fire since the sun was rapidly disappearing behind the trees then laid down next to Opie. She did what she used to do when they were younger: she pressed herself against Opie, covering him with flour. "Thank you for helping me with the kids. And when I said you were beautiful sleeping next to them, I meant it." he said, turning his face to look at Autumn. "Well, thank you. They're with Jax and Tara now. But, I can't stay, Bobby needs me back at the clubhouse." said Autumn. "Euh... he's been arrested. Because of me." said Opie, tears slowly running down his cheeks. "I botched the job, I couldn't kill a guy and now he's in jail because of me. I know how he feels. He's probably pissed at me and will want retaliation for being sent to jail." said Opie. Autumn got up on her elbow and wiped the tears away from Opie's face. "I don't think so. He's smart, he surely knows that you were not ready for this job and that Clay should've sent somebody else. Now, go get your kids, they need you." said Autumn.

Opie moved and Autumn thought that he was about to get down the hammock but he turned around, grabbed her and kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly against him. Autumn froze, not giving him back his kiss, surprised by his move. Opie, feeling that something was wrong, pulled himself away from her and looked at her in the eyes without saying anything. Autumn knew he was hurt and tried to stopped him from going away but Opie was quicker. He rapidly went to his bike and Autumn heard him leaving, confused. She then decided to leave, not knowing what to do.

She drove to Gemma's house, knowing she was waiting for her cookies. She went in and saw Gemma feeding her birds. Autumn grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup then sat down on a chair, lighting up a cigarette. "What's wrong, sweetheart. You don't look happy." said Gemma who came and sat down next to her. "It's been one crazy day. You needed cookies, Opie needed a babysitter, Pinney needed someone to talk to and a FBI bitch needed answers. All at once. Besides, I just heard about Bobby being arrested." she said to Gemma. She then drank a long sip of coffee. "Opie just kissed me and Bobby confessed he was interested in me. Seriously, that's pretty fucking weird. They're the exact opposite of each other." said Autumn, looking at Gemma. Autumn knew that Gemma could help her. She had always been there for Autumn and had always provided useful tips on how to handle her life. "About time someone realized that you were beautiful and intelligent!" replied Gemma, smiling. "Don't worry for Bobby, he'll get out soon. And Ope just needs someone to be with. He's lost and needs a woman to handle him. He knows you so that's why he turned to you." said Gemma. Autumn remained silent for a bit and Gemma started to talk about her charity event, making Autumn happy to hear about something else then people needing her in their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 4: Loosing it**

* * *

Autumn was sitting at the bar, drinking a coffee, listening to Chuck talking about why he had ended up in jail and why the Triad was after him. All she wanted to do was to punch him in the face. It was none of her business and, since her name was not Gemma Teller-Morrow, she was not supposed to know what the club was up to. "Baby, tell me who broke your heart and I will destroy him." said Tig who sat down next to her. Autumn smiled, not telling Tig who were the people causing her to be confused and sad. Opie had avoided her since the kiss he gave her back at the cabin and Bobby was still in jail. Autumn placed her head on Tig's shoulder for a second, showing him she was okay, then looked at the television suspended on top of the bar.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her from the parking lot. Grabbing her cup of coffee, Autumn went outside to see Lyla standing next to her car, waiting for her. Opie was on his knees, looking at the destroyed tire of Lyla's car. "Autumn, Luanne didn't show up this morning and the girls are scared. Could you go see them?" Lyla asked, a hint of panick in her voice. Autumn gave her cup of coffee to Tig and walked to her car without saying anything. Inside her car, she looked at Lyla and Opie talking together, laughing.

On her way to Cara Cara, she started thinking about the club and her life. Bobby had feelings for her just like Opie, Tara and Jax were now together, Cherry and Kip were madly in love, Agent Stahl was still harassing her about the Sons and Pinney was still recluded in his cabin. Autumn could feel that something was going but did not know what it was. The men were angry, loosing patience quickly and they would sometimes fight with each other.

Autumn saw the girls standing all around their cars, looking at her. She grabbed the set of keys inside her purse and walked to the door, ignoring the questions asked by the girls. She tried to unlock the door but saw it had been forced. She went in and what she saw destroyed her heart. The entire studio had been turned upside down. Her computer was now on the floor, broken. The outfits had been ripped apart and the cameras had been thrown against the wall. Autumn grabbed her phone and tried to call Luanne but she did not answer and Autumn hung up without leaving a message. The girls were walking around, some of them were even crying. Autumn spotted Lyla coming inside. "Who could do something like that? she asked. "I don't know but the club will find out." she said, looking around. She went to Luanne's desk and saw that all the tapes were gone, meaning someone had stole them. "By the way, I'll pick up Opie's kids tonight." said Lyla, sitting on the desk. Autumn waved her hand, meaning she did not care about it and kept on searching when three men came inside. "Looks like you'll need to move out of here." he said, smiling. "That's a good thing because I need new girls and a new business partner." he added, looking at Autumn. "Luanne's the one in charge, she'll decided what needs to be done." replied Autumn, not looking at the man. "Oh, I doubt she will do that." replied the man. "So, yes or no?" he asked. "Definitely no. Get the fuck out of here." replied Autumn, now standing up.

Two men walked towards her and when they got close enough, Autumn kicked one in the stomach, trying to punch the other but the man who had fell on the ground, breathless, grabbed her ankle and made her fall on the floor. The girls started screaming and Lyla jumped on one of the man who threw her on the ground and started punching her. The man on the ground, still holding Autumn's ankle, got up and called the man still in the entrance. "Want to take care of her, boss?" he asked. The man did not reply anything and sat on Autumn's stomach. "Nobody says no to Georgie Carusso." said the man sitting on Autumn. He then started punching Autumn's face angrily. When he finally got off of Autumn, she rolled on her side, holding her stomach, spitting blood. The last thing Autumn saw before passing out was Lyla lying on the floor, covered with blood.

When Autumn opened up her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed, machines beeping around her. Turning her face around, she saw Juice, Tig and Tara talking next to her bed. Juice hugged her and Autumn yelled of pain. "Easy, Juice. Two of her ribs were broken!" shouted Tara, pushing Juice away. "How do you feel?" asked Tara. "Like shit." whispered Autumn, coughing. "The club's taking care of the son of a bitch who did this to you." said Tig, grabbing her hand. "What about Lyla? And Luanne?" asked Autumn. The silence that followed her question made her fear for the worst and she tried to get up, only to laid back down, in pain. "Lyla's okay. She was luckier then you. Luanne... she's dead. They found her on the side of the road, in a ditch. Probably the same guy who attacked you." said Juice. "Opie's kids?" asked Autumn. "At the clubhouse. Now, she needs to rest. Go away, you two." said Tara, pushing Tig and Juice outside the room. Tara came near Autumn, looked at some of the machines and was about to leave when Autumn grabbed her white coat. "Thank you." she whispered to Tara. Tara opened her mouth to say something but ran to the bathroom. Autumn heard her throwing up and after a moment, Tara came back. "Are you... pregnant?" asked Autumn. Tara bursted into tears and shook her head. "Jax?" asked Autumn. Tara nodded again and went outside the room. Autumn's brain was about to burst from all the questions popping in her mind. What would happen to Cara Cara? What was going on with the club? Was Tara really pregnant? Autumn pressed the button next to her bed, delivering another dose of morphine to her sore body and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Autumn was released from the hospital with two prescriptions and a cane. Outside, Clay, Gemma, Tig and Juice were waiting for her. Gemma ran to Autumn and hugged her as lightly as she could. "Oh my God! What did they do to your face?" asked Gemma, walking Autumn to her car. Autumn sat on the passenger seat and looked at herself in the small mirror. Her upper lip was swollen and half of her face was covered with blue and yellow bruises. She remained silent, not knowing what to say. She was still thinking about Tara's pregnancy but did not wanted to talk about it to Gemma. Tara had been kind to her and she did not wanted to betray her. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Clay immediately called Church and the men went inside the Chapel, closing the door behind them. "Do you want something to drink?" asked Chuck. "Coffee." whispered Autumn, lighting up a cigarette. Chuck gave it to her and explained what had happened at Cara Cara since he had witnessed everything. "Could you go get this for me?" Autumn asked Chuck. "I accept that!" he shouted before leaving.

Autumn was sipping her coffee when she heard the door open violently. Autumn looked up to see Pinney, a gun in his hand, heading to the Chapel. Autumn tried to get up but Pinney was quick and opened the door leading inside the Chapel. Gemma, who had been inside the garage office, came running in and tried to stop Pinney but before she could reach him, he fired two shots at someone. Autumn did not hear anything else but the strange silence that had fell on the clubhouse. Before she could scream, Pinney got pushed out of the Chapel by Clay, Juice and Tig. Clay had a strange smirk on his face and Tig quickly disarmed him. Pinney was breathing heavily from the effort and Clay bent down on top of him. "Never enter this place without your leather." he whispered to Pinney who got back up with the help of Jax and Chibbs. Chuck finally came back, whistling, but stopped when he saw the serious faces of the people standing in the clubhouse. He gave Autumn her medicines and went back behind the bar, hiding.

"Jesus! Autumn! What happened to you?" said Pinney who had turned around. "Is this your idea?" he shouted at Clay. "Yeah, sure. I'd hire bounty hunters to beat the shit out of my daughter. That was a man named Georgie Carusso and he's been dealt with." said Clay, walking back inside the Chapel. Autumn felt tears running down her face once again. Her entire family was at was against each other and she did not like that. She knew Pinney suspected Clay about Donna's murder but never thought he would try to kill him. Pinney stood there for a while, angrily looking at Clay. Autumn wanted to calm him down but did not have enough strenght to get up and talk some sense into Pinney. She had hoped that the look on her face would be enough to calm him down but it was just making him more furious to see her like this. Pinney finally left without saying a word. "Where's Opie?" she asked to Gemma, suddenly realizing he was not inside the clubhouse. "I have no fucking idea." Gemma said, the tone of her voice showing how unhappy she was.

At night, the man headed outside of the clubhouse, all dressed in black. Autumn knew they were about to do something but did not ask any questions and remained were she was, sitting at the table with Gemma. "You look like your godfather with that cane." said Gemma, laughing. Autumn tried to laugh, picturing herself as a pimp, but only hurted her ribs and coughed. "Wanna stay here for the night?" asked Gemma. "No. Take me back to my house, please." replied Autumn, getting up with the help of her cane. She slowly made her way to Gemma's car and it took her a while to be able to sit comfortably. Gemma drove slowly, avoidind bumps on the road and finally arrived in front of Autumn's house.

Gemma and her went inside the kitchen and Gemma boiled some water to make a herbal tea to Autumn. She placed the cup in front of Autumn when she saw the card lying on the table. "She paid you a visit?" asked Gemma. "Yeah. She asked questions about the Sons. She can go fuck herself, I'll never rat." said Autumn, taking a sip of her tea. "I know, baby, I know." whispered Gemma, grabbing her hand. "I don't know what the fuck is going on but I hope it'll be over soon. I don't like what's going on. Too many dramas, too many fight. And Tara being with Jax once again. This will only end one way: the bad one." she whispered to Autumn.

After Gemma left, Autumn slowly went to her bed and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, thinking about Bobby who was in jail. She then thought about Cara Cara but knew Luanne had everything covered. She would only need to wait for the lawyer to give her a call. She knew the men would tell Otto about what had happened to his wife. Unable to sleep because of the pain, Autumn stared at the ceiling, wondering what was the next thing coming at them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 5: Helpless.**

**A.N.: I have the most amazing readers! Thank you all for your support! :)**

* * *

Autumn was lying against a pile of pillows, reading the manuscript she had found inside Lenny's box. It had been written with a typewriter by John Teller and was more like a diary than a manuscript. Autumn was browsing through the pages, a marker in one hand, the manuscript in the other. She heard someone coming in and shove the manuscript underneath the pillows, quickly grabbing the book next to her. "OH FUCK!" shouted Bobby who had appeared in the entrance of Autumn's bedroom. "I know, right?" she said, touching her face. Bobby looked tired and smelled like booze. "When did you get out?" asked Autumn. "Last night, they threw a party for me. I learned about you this morning and thought you might like some company." he said, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah. Coffee would be good." she whispered to him. Bobby disappeared and Autumn heard him prepare the coffee.

Bobby came back minutes later with a big mug of coffee in his hands. "Listen, baby. I also have a message to deliver. We're on lockdown, again. I know you don't know what's going on but I can't tell you anything and you know it. Since we don't want to move you around too much, we thought you can keep company to Tara who'll be with Abel." said Bobby. Autumn opened her eyes wide, mad. She still hated lockdowns, especially when she did not know the reason behind it. "Okay. I'll go with Tara." she said. Bobby remained silent and grabbed her hand, looking at the ground. "I should've been here." he said. "What did they do to you?" he asked. Instead of talking, Autumn lifted the side of her shirt to show her bruises to Bobby. The SAMCRO tattoo was almost disappearing under the green and blue bruises covering her entire left side. "Two ribs broken and they beat the shit out of my face." she said. Bobby came closer and placed his hand on Autumn's side. The warm contact of his hand against her skin made Autumn shiver and she painfully sat down. "I'll go take a shower. Could you stay here in case anything happens?" she asked. Bobby shook his head and helped her get out of the bed. Autumn grabbed her cane and walked to her dresser, picking up black short shorts, a pale blue tank top and a grey sweater.

Bobby turned the shower on and left Autumn alone in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Autumn slowly undressed herself and stayed under the hot stream of water for a while. She grabbed two towels, wrapped her hair with one and dried her body with the other then dressed herself. She then grabbed her medicines and more clothes, packed everything up and went to meet Bobby in the kitchen. He was watching TV, waiting for Autumn to be ready. Autumn locked the door behind them and they started walking towards Jax's house. "It should be the other way around. You with a cane and me holding you." she said, painfully laughing.

They finally arrived at Jax's house. They went in but Autumn did not have time to say anything to Jax who kissed her quickly before running outside. "We have to go." said Bobby to her. He hugged her and Autumn grabbed his leather, scared of not knowing what was going on. Bobby pushed her away gently and kissed her forehead. Autumn wanted more than that but did not say anything and watched him leave. Gemma was in the kitchen with Abel and Tara watching her. Autumn went to sit next to them. "She knows." said Tara and Autumn knew she had talked about her being pregnant to Gemma. "There's something else we didn't tell you. This lockdown is because of me." said Gemma. "I've been... raped." she said, shaking. Autumn saw Tara patting Gemma's back. "I'll go get something to eat." said Gemma, getting up. "I'm coming with you." said Tara. "Baby, don't be an idiot. Autumn's not able to babysit. They brought her here because we need to take care of her." said Gemma, pointing Autumn. "Okay but please, be careful." said Tara to Gemma who went away.

Autumn took her pills out of her bag and swallowed them. "Is it normal that I'm tired every time I take them?" asked Autumn. "Yes, it's a normal side effect of these pills. You can sleep in our bed." said Tara. "Abel can keep you company." she said, smiling. Autumn carefully got up and walked to the bedroom, followed by Tara carrying an asleep Abel in her arms. Autumn sat down on the bed and took Abel from Tara's arms, carefully placing him next to her. "I'll check over you. Don't worry. Now, rest, you need it both." she said, closing the lights. Autumn watched Abel asleep next to her. He was tiny and looked like he was floating inside his pajama. Autumn passed her hand back and forth on his back and slowly fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of a cellphone ringing and reached inside her pocket but the sound was not coming from her phone. She heard Tara talking in the livingroom and the door opened soon after. "Gemma's with Unser. She'd been set up by Stahl." said Tara, panicking. "Shit! We should have known she would try to do something stupid like this!" said Autumn, slowly getting up. "Stay there. I'll call Jax." said Tara, going back in the livingroom. Autumn looked at Abel who was still sleeping. "Kip's on his way here." said Tara, panicking even more. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked Autumn. "I don't know, Tara. But everything will be okay." said Autumn. Tara came near Autumn and took Abel inside her arms, walking back and forth inside the house.

Suddenly, the front door opened. There was a man Autumn did not know who was standing in the entrance, looking at them, a kitchen knife inside his hand. Before he could move, Autumn was Kip jumping on the man. They both started to brawl on the floor, the kitchen knife away from them. Tara was now standing behind Autumn and they were both looking at the men, unable to move. Autumn tried to bend down to take the knife but the man fighting with Kip was quicker. He took the knife and stabbed Kip in the stomach. Turning around, she saw that Tara had placed Abel in his cradle and looked ready to protect him at all cost. Autumn was standing between them and waved her cane in front of her. "What are you gonna do? Stab me?" said the man, laughing, coming towards Autumn. He pushed her on the ground and went to Tara who tried to punch him. The man moved aside and slapped Tara so hard she fell on the ground, unconscious. Autumn, knowing she was the last person able to protect Abel, gathered all the strength inside of her and got up, jumping on the man. They both fell on the floor and Autumn rolled on her side, in pain. The man got up and started kicking her in the stomach. Autumn tried to protect herself as best as she could but fell something break inside her chest. She coughed and blood sprayed the man's pants. "A son for a son." said the man, taking Abel away with him. Autumn wanted to scream, she wanted to kill this man but was unable to move and stayed on the ground, trying to reach Tara.

It did not take long for the rest of the club to come to Jax's house. Autumn heard the bikes in front of the house and saw Tig, Bobby and Jax coming inside. Tara was still unconscious, Kip was probably dead and Autumn was still coughing blood. "He... he took... Abel." whispered Autumn to Jax. The scream coming out of Jax mouth at that moment would forever remained in the head of those who heard it. The scream coming out of Jax mouth was scary, intense and Autumn could feel his pain through it. She saw him going outside the house, running, followed by other members. Bobby took her inside his arms and Autumn screamed of pain. He placed her inside Tara's car, went inside the house to grab the keys and drove to the hospital. "Go get Abel." she whispered to him before passing out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was alone in a hospital room. The same machines were beeping around her and she started to panick. She pressed the alarm button on the side of her bed and a nurse came in. Seeing that Autumn was awake, she went outside and came back minutes later with a doctor. "Mrs. Grazer. Finally, you're awake. Would you like to know what happened to you?" asked the doctor. "Yes." she answered. "Your ribs have been broken, again, for a total of four broken ribs. You were lucky, nothing pierced through your lungs." said the doctor. "And my family?" she asked. "They're behind the door. Would you like to see them?" asked the doctor. "Yes." replied Autumn.

Tig, Bobby and, to Autumn's surprise, Opie came inside the room. Tig placed himself in front of the bed, Bobby sat down next to Autumn and Opie went on the other side of the bed. They all looked exhausted. Bobby, seeing the questions inside her eyes, told her everything. He explained to her that Tara was okay but that Cameron, the man who had killed Kip and kidnapped Abel, was nowhere to be found. He also explained that Unser was with Gemma. Tig and Opie remained silent and after a moment, Tig's phone rang. "We need to go. Gemma needs us." he said to Opie. Opie came near Autumn's bed and kissed the top of her head. She could see tears inside his eyes but before she could say anything, Tig and Opie had left.

"Why is this happening to us?" she asked Bobby. Seeing how desperate she was to know the truth, Bobby told her about the Feds and the Irish, explaining the entire story to her. "I should have killed Cameron! I should have been there for Abel and Tara! It's all my fault! I was weak, unable to help them, unable to fight for them!" shouted Autumn, crying, causing herself more pain. "Baby, it's not your fault!" said Bobby. "Yes! I should have kicked the shit out of that Georgie Carusso! It's because of him that my ribs are broken. If it wasn't for that, Abel would still be with us!" she shouted even louder.

What Bobby did surprised Autumn. Instead of talking, of explaining that it was not her fault, he kissed her. Autumn still had her eyes wide opened, the feeling of Bobby's rough lips on hers. She then closed them and let herself go to this kiss that was better than words to explain how she felt. She grabbed Bobby's curly hair, giving him back his kiss. She felt tears rolling down her face as Bobby grabbed it with both his hands. Autumn tried to infuse all the words she had never said in this kiss. She let everything out: the sadness, the pain, the fear, the rage. She forgot about Opie and his desperation, Jax and his sadness, Tara and her fear. She started thinking about herself, how lonely she had been, how desperate she was to find someone who would be there for her. Bobby was there, he understood, he felt the same thing she was feeling and Autumn felt a little less lonely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 5: Green lands and bruises  
**

* * *

Autumn was looking at the dried flowers in a vase next to her bed. Clay had brought them to her and had talked with her for a while at the beginning of the week. He was the only one who had paid her a visit. She was about to be released out of the hospital but nobody was their to greet her and she felt sad. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Autumn grabbed the bottle of pills standing on the small table next to it. The same medicines, the same cane. Someone knocked at the door and Autumn turned around, filled with hope to see a familiar face, but got disappointed when she saw a nurse standing in the entrance. "Your doctor signed the papers. You're free to go." she said to Autumn, giving her information about how and when to take her medicines. Grabbing her cane and her bag, Autumn slowly walked to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, hoping someone from the club would be in it. But the doors opened up to an empty elevator and Autumn walked in.

She signed the papers at the front desk and went outside, searching for her pack of cigarettes. "Is this what you want?" someone asked. Autumn turned towards the voice and saw Juice and an unknown man leaned against a black van. "Why didn't you come inside, idiot? I thought you'd forget about me!" shouted Autumn, going towards Juice. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing the other man with her chin. "Phil, Autumn. Autumn, Phil. He's a new prospect." he said to her. "Where do you want to go?" asked Juice, walking her up to the van. "Coffee shop, clubhouse, home. In that order." she said to Juice, smiling. She sat down on the passenger seat and Juice climbed in the back. "What do you want, Mrs Grazer?" asked Phil. "A large latte, please." she said, looking at Phil going inside the coffee shop. "_ ?_" she said, laughing. "Yeah. He thinks this is a test or something." replied Juice, laughing even louder. "Should I do what Gemma does?" she asked. "Fuck yeah!" Juice replied, smiling. Phil handed the cup of coffee to Autumn and sat down on the driver's seat. Autumn gave the cup to Juice and turned to Phil. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. "You touched my tits so stop calling me , okay?" said Autumn pushing Phil's hand away. Phil shook his head and started the car, in shock, driving to the clubhouse.

Autumn had thought that they had been planning a party for her but when she stepped inside the clubhouse, she realized it was empty except for Chuck who was standing behind the bar. "Oh fuck! I knew we forgot something!" shouted Juice to Phil. "Where are they?" asked Autumn, looking all around. "On their way to Belfast." replied Juice. "But we're here!" shouted Tig who came out of the Chapel. "Welcome back home." said Pinney who was behind Tig. Autumn slowly walked to them and kissed them. She sat down at the bar and Chuck gave her a cup of coffee, playing with his hand. "What the-" said Autumn. "Yeah, hum, it was getting too fucking weird, even for me." said Tig without explaining why Chuck had had his fingers cut off. Autumn, finally looking away from Chuck's hand, asked Tig about the club. He explained to her that they knew Cameron was in Belfast and had to go and get him, explaining to her that it was the reason behind why nobody had visited her. "We gotta go back to the garage. Ask Phil if you need anything." said Pinney who headed outside, followed by Juice and Tig.

Autumn wrapped her hands around her cup of coffee, thinking. Almost everybody from the club were in Belfast, Gemma included. She did not know what to do since nobody had told her about it but decided to stay at the clubhouse for a while since she had nowhere else to go except for her house. Someone entered and Autumn turned around to see Lyla coming her way. "Oh fuck! What happened to you?" asked Lyla, running to Autumn. "Nothing." said Autumn, grabbing a stool and placing it next to her. "Sit down. I need to talk to you." she added. Lyla sat down and Chuck immediately gave her a cup of coffee, pouring some more inside Autumn's cup. "Go easy on Opie. His wife got murdered recently." she said to Lyla. "I know. But, he looks like a good man." she said. "He is." replied Autumn. They talked about Opie for a while then started talking about Lyla's new boss. From what Autumn could see, he was treating Lyla well and she did not ask too many questions.

"Can you bring me to my house?" Autumn asked Phil when Lyla left. He nodded and Autumn grabbed her cane, slowly walking outside the clubhouse. When Phil parked in front of Autumn's house, he offered he to walk her in but she refused and went inside by herself, Phil watching her. When she closed the door, she heard the van going away and she locked the door behind her, making her way to her bathroom. She turned on the water and went inside her bedroom, waiting for the bathtub to fill. She grab a pair of men's boxers and a tank top, took the manuscript that was where she had left it: under the pillows, and went back in the bathroom. She poured some bubble bath liquid inside the bathtub and slowly undressed herself, looking at her body on the mirror. The bruises from Georgie's beating were slowly fading away but those she got from Cameron were still blue. Her entire left side was colored with green, blue and yellow bruises and she saw the stitches the doctor had done on her. She entered in the water, shivering from the contrast of the hot water and cold air.

She started reading the manuscript, highlighting what she thought was important. John Teller had written about a lot of things: from his favorite writers to quotes he liked and it was difficult to understand what was about the club and what was not. Her eyes stumbled upon an intriguing sentence: We're supposed to kill with guns, not kills ourselves over gun. She read the entire page, highlighting a lot of things. According to John, he had wanted to take the club out of the gun business and had went to Belfast to talk with it about the SAMBEL charter. Autumn knew this had been done the day Thomas had died. She quickly browsed through the pages of the manuscript, trying to find something explaining why John did not succeed but could not find anything about it and putted it away.

Autumn then started thinking about the club. She was not pissed at them for not visiting her at the hospital. They were in a hurry and Autumn knew that they needed to retrieve Abel as soon as they could. She was sad that Bobby had left with them without saying anything. The only thing she felt beside sadness was jealousy. She, too, wanted to see Ireland. Her father had talked about countless times to her, telling how beautiful it was and Autumn promised herself to go there one day.

Autumn got out of the bathtub and dressed herself up then went to the kitchen. She started boiling some water to prepare herself a green tea when loneliness fell on her. She wished Bobby was with her in Charming instead of being in Belfast. She went inside her bed and tried to read a book but could not get past the two first lines and closed it, grabbing her sweatpants and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. With the help of her cane, she got down the bed and walked to the phone. "Phil, it's Autumn. Could you come at my house, please?" she asked. She then hung up, waiting for Phil to arrive. A minute after the phone call, Autumn heard someone knocking. "What the fuck?" she said, opening the door to see Phil standing in front of her. "I... euh... I was parked nearby in case you needed anything." he answered, passing a nervous hand in his hair. "You know where the cabin is?" she asked. "No." he replied. "That's okay, I'll show you." replied Autumn, closing the door behind her.

After a quick stop at the only dinner that was still open to get two cups of coffee, Phil and Autumn made their way to the cabin. Autumn rolled the window down and smoked a cigarette, watching the sky, trying to see a plane coming towards them but saw nothing but small clouds and stars. When they finally arrived at the cabin, Autumn got off of the van and turned around to look at Phil. "Pinney's here so you don't have to stick around. Thanks for the ride." she said, waving at him.

Instead of going inside, Autumn walked to the backyard and started a fire then went inside the hammock, thinking. From the corner of her eye, she saw light coming from the kitchen. She remained where she was, not wanting to trouble Pinney. After a while, she heard the door open and looked to see Pinney coming her way, a beer, a cup and a blanket in his arms. He threw the blanket at her and placed the cup on a chair next to Autumn and sat down. "Ginger green tea." said Pinney, pointing the cup with his bottle of beer. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked. "'Cause you were always coming here when something was troublin' ya." answered Pinney. "I know you, baby. You and Ope spent countless time in this hammock, together, watching the stars. I remember it." he said, smiling. "Mind if I ask you something?" he asked Autumn. "No. Go ahead." she said. "Why didn't you guys got together when you had the chance?" he asked. "Because we never needed to." replied Autumn.

In fact, Autumn knew she had never wanted to be Opie's girlfriend. She had been his bestfriend for so long that she had never thought about going out with him. They had never felt the need to be with each other in any other way then friendship. Lately, Opie had been craving for comfort and Autumn was there, knowing that the words he had told her sounded like he was flirting with her but Autumn knew he was just needing to be with her and Jax. Opie was a Son and had learned to hide his feelings, especially the sad ones, but Autumn could see right through it, she knew when something was troubling Opie or Jax just like both of them knew when something was wrong with her.

Pinney and Autumn remained silent for a while, listening to the peaceful sounds coming from the forest surrounding them. "Come in. I'll sleep on the couch." said Pinney. "Euh... I will probably sound like an idiot but... could you help me get out of here?" she asked, laughing. Getting inside the hammock had been easy but getting out was more difficult then she had thought. Pinney laughed and gave her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her out of the hammock then gave her his cane. "You look like your godfather." he said, smiling. "I know, they all told me the same thing." replied Autumn, laughing.

"Do you think they'll make it out of Belfast?" asked Autumn, now sitting on the couch with a blanket on top of her legs. "Yeah. They always do." replied Pinney. "No, I'm talking about Opie and Abel. I fear for them. Since Donna's death, Opie's been acting strangely, doing dangerous things. And now, my ex coworker's dating him. I tried to slow her down but she looks madly in love with him." she said, tugging on the string of the pouch inside her cup. "Opie's old enough to know what he's doing." Pinney replied.

They kept on talking for a while until Autumn started to feel tired. She placed herself more comfortably on the couch and looked around the cabin to look at the pictures again on the wall. She saw one she had never seen before and got up to look at it. Jax, Opie and her were sitting in front of what looked like a river, fishing canes in their hands. Behind them, John, Pinney and Wally were drinking beers, smiling at the person taking the picture. So much had changed since her father and John had died and Autumn hoped that what was to come would be better than what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 6: Homecoming.**

* * *

An entire week had passed and Autumn had just learned that the men were coming back from Belfast with Abel. She was excited to know that her family was coming back home but the last few days had left her exhausted. She had spent more time at the clubhouse then at her own home and had to do all the word that Gemma used to do. She had also help the mechanics with the broken cars and had had to deal with customers that needed to be satisfied, books that needed to be kept and bills that needed to be paid. Along with all of that, Lyla and Tara were frequently passing by to get the latest news about their boyfriends and the remaining club member still had to take care of the club's usual business. Tig and Juice had been kind enough to order the food and beer for Autumn so she could relax and she had headed home to prepare herself.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Autumn smiled to her reflection. She was happy to know that they had all made it back to Charming. She looked at the bruises, now turning green and yellow, on the side of her face then looked at those on her ribs. She had gotten rid of her cane but was still unable to walk as fast as she usually did. Autumn combed her hair then sprayed some perfume on her skin before going inside her bedroom to change. She grabbed short pink shorts and a black tank-top with a black bra and black laced panties then dressed herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time then headed outside, ready to party.

There was a lot of people in the parking lot and Autumn went inside to get a cup of coffee then headed back outside and sat next to Tig. They both lighted up a cigarette and waited, looking at all the people surrounding them. Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of a bike's engine coming closer and looked at the gates to see the men coming in. People quickly surrounded the bikers and from where she was, Autumn could see Gemma, tiny Abel inside her arms, making her way across the crowd. Gemma appeared next to her and handed her Abel. Autumn took him from Gemma's arms and placed him against her, looking at Abel who was asleep, a peaceful look on his tiny face. Autumn felt tears rushing to her eyes and gave Abel back to Gemma, quickly wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, Clay climbed on a table and people stopped talking to listen to what he had to say. "Today, we're welcoming back home two of our own. Sorry baby! We left without saying goodbye but we're back!" he shouted, pointing Autumn who blushed and tried to hide behind Tig's back who pushed her away from him, smiling and laughing.

Opie came nearby and Lyla started running and jumped inside his arms. Tara did the same with Jax and he lifted her up in the air, kissing her stomach. Croweaters started to run towards the men but Autumn remained where she was, not able to see Bobby. After a while, she got up and looked around and there he was, surrounded by croweaters, making his way through the crowd. Autumn froze and their eyes locked but she stood still. For a moment, she thought about running but did not wanted to hurt herself so she walked to Bobby instead, pushing the croweaters out of her way. "Good to see you're back." she said, standing in front of him. "Good to see you without your cane." he replied, grabbing her hand. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, blushing. "Because I felt like it." he replied. Then, for the second time, he pressed his lips against Autumn's but this time, people were staring. "BOBBAY!" Autumn heard Chibbs yelling from somewhere. They both laughed and kissed once again then went inside the clubhouse.

The party inside was intense and Autumn had a tough time making her way to the bar. She grabbed the cup of tea Chuck was handing her and took a long sip, her hand resting on Bobby's knee. She was happy to see they had all came back and was having a great time being reunited with her family. After a long time of dancing and drinking, she felt tired and went upstairs, deciding to sleep at the clubhouse. She pushed the door and saw Clay and Gemma in the bed, kissing and moving under the blankets. "Join us or close that damn door. Your choice." said Clay. Autumn quickly closed the door and turned around to see Juice coming her way. "I saw them doing it once, it was horrible." he said, a look of disgust on his face. Autumn laughed and went back downstairs, now fully awake.

* * *

She woke up on the couch next to Bobby and Chibbs and managed to move without waking them up. She heard someone talking in the kitchen and went to see who was awake and saw Clay and Jax sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "'Morning." she said to them, grabbing the pot of coffee. She sat down and lighted up a cigarette, staring outside. "You missed somethin' good last night." said Clay, winking. Autumn tried to make a disgusted face but ended up laughing instead. "You and Bobby. Never saw that coming." said Jax. "Neither did I." replied Autumn, thinking about the kiss they had shared. "He's like... twice your age and size." he replied. "That doesn't matter." she replied, winking. "What matters is the size of what's under his pants." said Clay, laughing.

They talked for a while and Autumn went to pour herself a second cup of coffee when she was the weird expression on Jax and Clay's face. "Listen... we need you to do something. You in?" asked Clay. The club had always protected her and had never asked anything in return so Autumn quickly nodded, confirming she was in. Clay explained to her that he needed her to talk to Lenny, her godfather, about something related to the Russians. "You know that the only way for me to do that would be for him to call for a conjugal. They know I'm family. They'll never allow it." she told Clay, dissapointed. "But... if there's anything else you need to be done, just tell me, I'll do it." she quickly added, seeing the dissapointment in their faces. "In fact, there's something I asked Tara but I can't take the chance to get her hurt..." he said, explaining to Autumn everything about the plan he had in mind. He told her he needed her to ride to a certain location and that she would need to remain there for a while. Autumn agreed to the plan and Clay grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Your truly are your father's daughter." he said.

Later, Autumn went to her car and drove, alone. She parked her car and went outside to smoke a cigarette, looking around. She spotted a car coming her way and open the trunk, wainting. Happy, Miles and Phil came out of the car with Jimmy O and threw him in the trunk and Autumn went to sit back in the car, waiting. Phil sat on the passenger seat and Miles sat in the back then they made their way to the clubhouse.

Autumn went to see Gemma, Tara, Lyla and Lowen, the club's lawyer, who were sitting outside the clubhouse. Things then went out of control. ATF cars came inside the parking lot, agents came out of their cars, screaming and Agent Stahl went to see Jax who shook her hand. "Thank you." Autumn heard her say to him. "You're a dead man." said Clay, furious. Autumn could see Bobby staring at Jax in disbelief. Gemma started crying next to them and Autumn tried to comfort her, staring at Jax, not believing that he had used them all. She looked at the ATF agents passing handcuffs around Bobby, Clay, Tig, Juice, Happy and Jax's wrists.

Autumn watched the men going inside a van, looking at them. Autumn passed her arm around Gemma's shoulder and rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her as best as she could. She was furious at Jax for ratting on the club. She only had the chance to spend one day with Bobby and now, he was taken away another time. If it was not for Jax, he would still be with her and she would have had the chance to spend more time with him but they were all going away for a long time. Lyla sobbed next to her and Autumn turned around to look at her straight in the eyes. "Why are you fucking crying? Your man is still free." she said, almost spitting the last word. Lyla stopped sobbing and went next to Tara who was still in shock. "We're getting married." said Lyla to her with a triumphant voice. "Congratulations." replied Autumn with a chilly voice. Tara did not say a word and Autumn thought the it was too much stress for her and the baby and got even more furious. Jax had no right to do this to his girlfriend and unborn baby. She knew that the men would take care of him in Stockton. But deep inside her heart, she was sad. She had never thought about Jax turning into a rat and it was painful to know that it was the last time she would see him alive since she knew what was reserved for rats.

Lowen explained to them that, if their men behaved in a good way inside, they would be out after fourteen months. She also told them that they were not allowed to visit them. After answering all of Gemma's questions, she went away, leaving Tara, Lyla, Gemma and Autumn alone. After a while, Opie and Kozik arrived at the clubhouse. They sat with them and Opie looked at Autumn, tears in his eyes. "She's been avenged." he said to her, making Autumn understand the he had killed Stahl.

After spending some time at the cluhouse, Autumn went back home. She was about to go take a shower when someone knocked at the door. She opened it and saw Phil. "I need to give you this." he said to her then went away. Autumn opened up the letter and started crying when she placed it on the table.

* * *

_Little sister,_

_I'm sorry for what you've been through. I had no choice but to make you believe that I had used you. It was painful to not be able to tell you anything but I had to make everyone believe that I had turned. I'll never rat on the club and I'll never use you. Thank you for helping us, it meant a lot. Take good care of my mother, my son and my girlfriend. I'll see you back in fourteen months._

_I love you. _

_Jax._

* * *

Autumn then went inside her shower, happy to know that Jax and the club would come back. She felt bad for thinking about Jax in such a mean way but thought he had deserved it. After her shower, she went to sit at the kitchen table and looked at the letter once again. She wondered if Gemma and Tara had received the same letter. For her, it was a happy ending. Opie had had his revenge and proposed to Lyla., Chibbs has killed the man who had stole his wife and daughter. She read the letter again and again, knowing that those fourteen months would be the longest of her life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 6: Blackmail**

* * *

Autumn knew that a lot of things would happen during the fourteen months that were to come but she had never expected something to happen only one day after the men had been taken to jail. It had started like a normal day, sun shining, birds singing, but everything had been troubled by one single phone call. Tara had called Autumn, saying she needed to see her fast and Autumn had went to see her, thinking that something was wrong with the baby. Hopefully, Tara and, Autumn had learned that the baby was going to be named Thomas, were both safe and sound. The reason behind the phone calls was letters Tara had found in Jax's bag. The letters were talking about Autumn's mother, whom according to John was living in Belfast and John's murderers : Clay and Gemma. Autumn, troubled, had told Tara that they needed to go see Pinney and there they were, at the cabin, trying to understand what was going on.

Autumn looked at Tara and Pinney carefully reading the letters. She had not wanted to believe that her mother could be Irish and that Gemma had killed John. It was an accident and she knew it because her father was involved and nothing in the letters mentioned anything about someone wanting to murder her father. She listened to Pinney and Tara talking. Pinney wanted to leave history in the past but Tara wanted to tell Jax the truth. Autumn was getting furious. She did not wanted to hear the truth, she did not wanted to believe the bundle of lies that John had written to Maureen, John's whore like Gemma used to call her. She knew John was with her the day Thomas had died and had lost all the respect she had had for him. He had left his family down just like Autumn's mother did when she had placed her on her father's porch before running away.

Tara started to read a letter concerning Autumn's mother out loud but Autumn grabbed the letter from Tara's hands and ripped it apart before throwing the pieces away. "This doesn't concern you. You might think we're family but we're not. I told you not to say anything about my fucking mother. You don't know her, neither do I, and I don't want to know if she's alive or not." she fiercely shouted to Tara. Pinney tried to calmed her down but only got Autumn even more furious. "You know that John abandoned his deathly ill son to go to Ireland to see his mistress and you are telling me he was a good man? A good man doesn't abandon his wife and kids to travel to another country. John was weak, irresponsible!" shouted Autumn even louder.

Both Tara and Pinney froze. They had never seen Autumn this angry before and it was scaring them. Autumn's face was now completely red except for the bruises still covering her face and she was now standing up in the middle of the livingroom. Her muscles were tense and her face was deformed by rage. "And why would Clay and Gemma kill my own father?! Because they wanted a baby girl? Because they thought he didn't deserve to have a kid? This shit doesn't make sense to me!" she yelled. She headed to the door and turned around to look at Tara and Pinney. "I won't tell anyone about these letters because they will only cause more harm than good to everyone. You should do the same and burn them." she said before going away. Inside her car, she called Phil and asked him to come and pick up Tara before leaving the cabin.

On the way back to her house, Autumn had plenty of time to think about what Pinney and Tara had spoken about. Pinney had told Autumn about the manuscript and that the letters only confirmed what was written in it. But to Autumn, the letters did not made any sense. She was an American citizen, nothing mentioned anything about her being half-Irish and her father had never talked about her mother. The only thing Pinney had said that made sense to Autumn was to leave history in the past. Tara had no rights to dive head first in her past to understand who her mother was. Autumn had never wanted to know, never cared about who was the woman who had given birth to her.

Unable to think anymore, she decided to pay a visit to Lenny who could certainly explain to her what was going on. She drove to the prison, signed the papers at the front desk and waited for Lenny to be escorted into the room. "What the fuck happened?" was the first thing he said when he saw her face. "It's been taken care of." she answered. Autumn then started to talk to him about the manuscript she had found in his metallic box and the letters that Tara had found. She could see, from the look on Lenny's face, that something was wrong. He took a deep breath and explained to her that her mother was not Irish, that she was an American living in Ireland and that her father had fell in love with her the first time he had saw her during his first trip with John to Belfast. He then told her that her father had brought his mother with him to Charming so she could gave birth to her in America. "Your mother fled, unable to handle the internal war that was going on inside the club at that time. We later found out that she had been killed by a member of the IRA." said Lenny, leaving Autumn breathless. Lenny did not say anything about John's murder and went Autumn had to leave because her visit time was over, he held her tight, telling her that her father loved her more than anything in the world.

Autumn went back to her house, despaired. She had never thought that her world would be turned upside down. She could not believe that Tara and Pinney were actually believing what was written in these letters. Inside her house, she searched for the box where she knew her father was keeping his Army-related stuff. She found it underneath a pile of cardboard boxes, dusted it off and open it, trying to search for the manuscript. She found it underneath his father's army suit and browse thru it to see if she could find something that was not inside Lenny's manuscript but they were both the same. Autumn sat on the ground and started crying, hoping to erase this crazy day from her mind, wishing that Bobby was with her now.

* * *

Fourteen months after, Tara had gave birth to Thomas Junior and the men were released from prison and Autumn had forgotten about what had happened with Tara, Pinney and Lenny. The only thing she was waiting for was to see Bobby's face in the crowd. She heard the cars coming before she was able to see them and knew that the men were coming back. Her face had been fully healed, the bruises on her side had disappeared and she was feeling stronger and prettier then before. Holding Gemma's hand, Autumn watched the police cars coming inside the parking lot under the loud shouts of the people waiting to see the club coming back home. Tara and Lyla were standing next to each other, waiting for their men too. Clay was the first one to get out and Gemma let go of Autumn's hand and ran to him, crying and shouting.

Jax came out of a car soon after and Tara walked to him, holding Thomas Junior's inside his arms, Abel next to her. Autumn felt tears rushing to her eyes when she saw Jax hugging his entire family. Opie came out soon after and Lyla ran to him. Autumn was happy to see a smile on Opie's faces. During the last months, she had helped Lyla planning their wedding and was happy to see them together.

Finally, Bobby came out of the car and Autumn, finally able to move like before, ran to him. She jumped so hard inside his arms that they both fell on the ground. Autumn took a moment to stare at Bobby then kissed him deeply, completely forgetting about the people surrounding them. She had been waiting for this moment for fourteen months, had dreamed about what she would do when Bobby would be back, had wished for Bobby and her to hold and kiss each other. She hugged him and Bobby passed his arms around her waist, hugging her as tightly as he could. "We need to get up." he whispered inside Autumn's ear, laughing. Autumn got up and waited for Bobby to do the same then jumped inside his arms once again. All around them, club members were hugging their loved ones. Autumn felt tears running down her face and hugged Bobby even more. "I'm so happy to see you." she said, crying. Bobby gently pushed her away from him and wiped the tears away from her face, smiling. He grabbed her hand and walked to the clubhouse, ready to party like they had never partied before.

Everyone was happy to see them back and Autumn saw, from the corner of her eye, that Kozik and Tig were drinking together, meaning that Tig had finally accepted that Kozik was now a member of the Charming's chapter. She spotted Jax coming closer and got off of Bobby's knees to hug him. Opie came closer and hugged them both and Autumn cried once again, happy to see her two best friends. "Thank you." Jax whispered to her, hugging her tighter. "Sweetie, Lyla wants to know if you want to be her bridesmaid." asked Opie, kissing the top of her head. Autumn nodded and tears fell down her cheeks.

Autumn wanted the club to be like this forever: happy, together and without problems. The last years had been hard for them and she wished that they would have a moment to breath and just enjoy being together. After Jax and Opie let go of her, she went to see Lyla and told her she would be her bridesmaid. Autumn then stared at Tara who stared back at her. "Sorry for what I did. Could you forgive me?" she asked. Autumn never knew if it was because of the feeling in the air or the way Tara felt about her but Tara told her she had forgive her a long time ago and hugged her.

The last person that came to see her was Clay. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I never got the chance to say thank you for what you did." he said. "Everything for my family." she answered, hugging him back. He swirled her around and Autumn laughed. "Go see your man, he talked about you a lot." said Clay, pointing Bobby with his chin. Autumn kissed his cheek then went to sit next to Bobby who kissed her. "So... you talked a lot about me while you were in?" she asked, smiling. "I want details." she added. "Some of them are pretty dirty." said Bobby, laughing. "You know, I never understood why I fell for you and why you fell for me. But fuck I'm happy that you love me back!" he said, laughing. Autumn stared at him, smiling, knowing that if her father was still alive, he would be happy to see her with someone who cared for her.

They both went to Autumn's house after the party was over. She changed and grabbed pajama pants and a tank-top then went to bed where Bobby was already waiting for her. "You know, you never told me the dirty thoughts you had." she said, placing her head on top of Bobby's chest. "I don't want to tell you, I want to show you." he said, grabbing her to place her on top of him, laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 6: Sweetest vows**

* * *

Autumn woke up to Bobby's kisses. She opened her eyes to see him kissing her stomach. She grabbed his face and he rolled on his back, placing her on top of him. Autumn kissed the tip of his nose and laughed, remembering what had happened during the night. She got down the bed and grabbed Bobby's shirt lying on the floor, wrapped herself in it and headed to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized it was only five o'clock and that they still had plenty of time to prepare themselves for the wedding. She poured two cups of coffee and headed back to the bedroom. She gave Bobby a cup and stood in front of him, smiling.

She could not say why she had fell for such an old, hairy, weird man who was divorced and had a son. She had had multiple chances to be with Jax or Opie: they had fooled around, slept in the same hammock, spent countless nights together. But she had never felt dragged to them or even fell in love with them. They were her best friends, her rocks when Thomas had died. Bobby was everything Jax and Opie were not and she thought that it must have been one of the many reasons why she had fell for him.

Opie and Lyla's wedding was supposed to start around eleven o'clock, giving Autumn and Bobby plenty of time to spend together. Autumn left the bedroom to go to the livingroom and lighted up a cigarette, trying to search for the remote control. She found it under the couch and turned on the TV. It was supposed to be a warm, sunny day and Autumn was happy to know that the weather was on Opie's side. Bobby sat next to her and Autumn laid down the couch, putting her legs on top of Bobby's knees. They remained like this for a while, watching the sun slowly going up and Autumn felt happy, believing that it would be a wonderful day.

After her third cup of coffee, Autumn headed to the bathroom to get ready. After a long and hot shower, she headed to her bedroom to prepare herself. She sprayed perfume on her skin and grabbed a pair of laced bright green panties and the matching strapless bra, putted them on and grabbed her dress from the closet. Lyla had chosen for her a black, short dress with a big ribbon on the waist. All dressed up, Autumn grabbed her curling iron and curled her hair, wanting something different than her usual waves. When she was all ready, she grabbed a pair of black high heels and packed her lighter, pack of cigarettes and make-up inside her purse.

Bobby had decided to go take a shower while Autumn was getting ready and she sat down at the kitchen table to apply make-up on her face. She did herself some smoky eyes then waited for Bobby to get out ready. "Wow!" he said, kissing her deeply. "Same thing for you!" she replied, looking at Bobby's black pants and dark purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He grabbed his leather vest and they both headed outside, ready to go to the wedding. Autumn headed to her car but Bobby stopped her. "Ride with me." he said, turning to his bike.

They arrived at the Native American reservation where the wedding was held and both went separated ways. Autumn blew a kiss at Bobby and entered the large, white tent to see Lyla getting ready. Some of the girls there had been working with Autumn and they all hugged each other, happy. "You are so fucking gorgeous!" shouted Autumn to Lyla. She was wearing a tiny white dress with a veil and a white garter. Autumn helped the girls with their dresses and went outside the tent to wait for Lyla.

There was a lot of people and the entire club was there. She waved at Tig, Jax and Juice and smiled at Opie who was standing next to the priest, looking nervous. Finally, Lyla came out of the tent with Pinney and walked up to Opie who stared at her, stunned. Lyla was even more beautiful outside of the tent, her skin glowing under the warm sun. She listened to the priest and looked around, trying not to cry. "I vow to treat you as good as my leather..." said Opie. "AND RIDE YOU AS MUCH AS MY HARLEY!" shouted Autumn and the SAMCRO men. They all laughed and watched Opie and Lyla kiss.

Autumn went to Opie and hugged him tight, hoping for him that Lyla would stop working as a porn star, whising him the best of luck. She saw Jax and other men going inside the forest with who she believed to be Putlova but did not care about it and went to congratulate Lyla for her beautiful wedding. She then went to sit next to Juice and watched the people dancing and partying, happy to know that Opie was finally getting over Donna. She spotted Tara sitting next to Pinney and decided to go see them to know if they were still talking about the letters.

Pinney and Autumn talked about how happy they were to see Opie being happy once again. Tara tried once to mention the letters but Pinney cut her off, showing her it was not a good idea. Autumn, Tara and Pinney talked for a bit when they saw Jax coming out of the woods. Tara remained on her chair and Autumn pushed her a bit. "Go have fun!" she said to her, a plan starting to form inside her head. "But the kids..." said Tara. "I'll go check on them, just go." she said.

Autumn went to Bobby and asked him to bring her back to Charming. He agreed and left her in front of Jax's house. Autumn entered, hugged Abel and went to see Thomas who was asleep then told the babysitter she was free to go, paid her and closed the door behind her. She began searching for the letters, trying to find where Tara could have hide them. After searching for two hours, Autumn was about to give up when she saw Abel drawing on a piece of paper. She went to check it and saw "Ashby provisions." written on top of the piece of paper. "Honey, where do you get this?" she asked him. Instead of telling Autumn, Abel walked to Tara's purse and grabbed another piece of paper. Autumn grabbed a toy and showed it to him then, while his attention was on something else, grabbed the letters and hide them in her purse, not picking the one Abel was drawing on.

The kids were alseep and Autumn was watching TV when Gemma came inside the house. "Thank you for watching over them." she said to Autumn. "Could you go check on Clay? I wanna make sure he takes his medicine." she added. "Yes, mom." replied Autumn while Gemma kissed her cheek. She took the heels off of her feet and went to Gemma's house, almost next to Jax's one and went in without knocking. Clay was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee, a syringe and a small bottle in front of him. "Your nurse's here." she said, hugging Clay. "Are you a sexy one?" he asked. "Nah. Just one who will make sure you take your medicine." said Autumn, smiling.

Autumn had always enjoyed talking with Clay. She knew he had always considered her like the daughter he never had and he had been a father figure for her since her own father died. They talked about his health, his arthritis getting stronger every day was affecting him and about the Club. After finishing her cup of coffee, Autumn kissed Clay's cheek and headed back home.

* * *

Autumn was enjoying a cup of tea when she remembered about the letters in her purse. Curious, she decided to read them, wanting to know about all the lies Maureen Ashby could have written about Autumn's family. She grabbed the letter and read some. Most of the letters where about how much John loved Maureen and Autumn felt even more angry at John for abandonning his family. Autumn also learned that John and Maureen had had a daughter. There was a letter were John wrote about Gemma spending more and more time with Clay but Autumn was not surprised. She knew Gemma was a tough woman and thought that if John had an affair, Gemma could have one too.

After the third letter, Autumn started to feel tired. There was nothing concerning Clay and Gemma's wish to see John dead and Autumn doubted that these whereabouts were even true. She heard the sound of a bike coming in front of her house and she hide the letters under the couch then went to open the door to see Juice, Tig and Bobby, all drunk, waving at her. "Shut the fuck up and come in before the neighbours call the cops!" she whispered to them. They went in, still talking as loudly as they could and Autumn locked the door behind them. They all headed inside the kitchen and Autumn gave them three cold beers from the fridge. She went to sit on Bobby's laps and listened to Tig talking about a porn star he had almost hook up with. Autumn got up and went to pour herself more tea, knowing that the men would stay up late.

Juice was sleeping on the couch, Tig had fell asleep on a chair and Bobby was deeply asleep inside Autumn's bed. She went to see Juice and Tig to make sure there were okay and went inside her bed, pushing Bobby who had taken all the space. She smiled at him and fell asleep, not knowing that Gemma had found the piece of paper Autumn had left behind and was getting crazy about finding the letters.

* * *

When Autumn opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was curly hair. But something was wrong. The hair was all black and shorter then Bobby's. Rubbing her eyes, Autumn looked again and yelled, pushing Tig out of her bed. "What the fuck!" she shouted at him. She sat on the bed and saw Bobby standing in the entrance of the bedroom, laughing his heart out. "It was his idea." said Tig, rubbing his ribs. Autumn did not know if she should be happy or angry but decided to laugh and jumped on Tig to hug him.

After sharing a coffee, they all went to the clubhouse. The men had Church and Autumn had promised Gemma to help her with the mess inside the clubhouse. "You look tired, are you okay?" asked Autumn to Gemma who had dark circles under her eyes. Gemma nodded and yawn and they both began to clean the mess inside the clubhouse. The floor was sticky, the mirror behind the bar was dirty, empty bottles of beer were lying everywhere and there was a horrible smell inside the clubhouse. Autumn opened all the doors and windows then picked up the garbage while Gemma cleaned the tables and the bar.

Autumn was about to get the garbages bags out when she bumped into someone. "May I help you, officer?" she asked, seeing the police uniform the man was wearing. "Sheriff Eli Roosevelt," said the man, "we're here for a Fire Inspection." he said, walking inside. Autumn watched the men going inside the clubhouse. She was about to offer them something to drink when the Sheriff went behind the bar, pushing bottles of alcohol on the floor. The men, being alerted by all the noise, went out of the Chapel. They all remained where they were, looking at the Sheriff and his men destroying the entire clubhouse. "Tara and I are engaged." said Jax, looking at them. Although Autumn could not see Gemma, she could swear she had said "We don't fucking care."


	20. Chapter 20

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 7: Cheaters and liars.**

* * *

_Three months after._

Autumn had forgotten about the letters. The tension inside the clubhouse had made her forget about the letters. She knew something was wrong. The men were different and the atmosphere inside the clubhouse, wich was usually funny, was now weird. Autumn did not try to know why Bobby had remained silent about it. Autumn knew she had no rights to know what was going on but it was painful for her to see how they acted with each other.

Three months was also the time it took for Opie and Lyla to have their first fight. Opie had found out that Lyla was still taking her birth control pills, indifferent about Opie's wish to have a kid with her. Autumn remembered the sadness and rage on his face. Opie had talked a lot about Autumn on how much he wished Lyla would get away from the porn industry. He also told her he had married her because Gemma had suggested it, telling him Lyla would feel safer being married to him.

* * *

Autumn was sitting with Gemma and Tara inside the clubhouse, drinking a coffee. It was still early in the morning but they were already talking about the dinner Gemma was hosting that night. Gemma wanted to celebrate Jax and Tara's engagement and the fact that they had restored the entire clubhouse. They were waiting for their men when Lyla came inside the clubhouse, looking anxious. "Have you seen Ope?" she asked them. "Euh... no Why?." replied Tara. Lyla explained to them that Opie did not slept at his house. Lyla was about to go away when they heard someone coming down.

It was not Opie who was coming down the stairs but Ima, a porn star Autumn used to work with. Ima was not loved inside the clubhouse. She had had sex with Jax while he was going out with Tara and Autumn knew that Ima was there because of Opie. "Have you seen Ope?" asked Lyla to Ima. "No... but I saw his dick." Ima replied, walking to the door. Lyla lifted her fist in the air but Ima got a small handgun out of her bag and pointed it on Tara, Gemma, Lyla and Autumn, threatening them to stay out of her way. Tara replied something to Ima but Autumn did not pay attention to it, her entire attention focused on Lyla.

Someone else came downstairs and Opie appeared downstairs. He tried to get outside by Lyla blocked him and started crying and yelling at him. Autumn did not listen but heard Lyla say "I had an abortion." and snapped. Autumn got up and grabbed Lyla's throat, pushing her on top of the bar. "You fucking stupid bitch! You have a man who would give you the moon and all the fucking stars in the sky and what do you do? You lie to him! He protected you, married you, took care of you but you didn't care so don't complain that he cheated on you!" Autumn shouted at Lyla. "Enough." she heard Gemma say behind her. Autumn turned to Opie and they both headed outside, understanding each other without saying a word. "I'll drive." said Autumn, going to her car.

She headed to the only place she knew they could be alone: the cabin. Pinney was not there and it was beginning to rain so they went inside. Autumn grabbed a bottle of beer and threw it to Opie who catched it while preparing a pot of coffee. They were both angry and Autumn sat next to Opie without saying a word, waiting for him to calm down before talking. "You know, I'm pissed at you too." said Autumn. "I almost strangled your wife and you did not stop me." she said. Opie turned to look at her. "Because I was too angry to care." he replied, taking a sip. Autumn thought that Opie had married Lyla for the wrong reasons. She had thought that Opie would find happiness again with Lyla but she was wrong. Opie had stopped Lyla's cocaine addiction but she had remained a porn actress. The only thing she did to make Opie happy was to do girl-on-girl movie but it was not enough for Opie and Autumn knew it. Autumn did not understand why Lyla kept doing porn movies and taking her birth control pills. She could not understand why someone would keep on doing things that made them feel miserable at the end. Lyla had once said that porn was the only life she knew and Autumn thought that she was stupid to stay in it despite Opie's efforts to give her a better life.

They remained at the cabin for a while, not talking to each other, both thinking about their respective lifes. "You should go talk to her." she said, heading outside. Opie followed but did not reply anything. After dropping Opie at his house, Autumn headed to her house, exhausted. She crashed on the couch, tried to find the remote control and touched a piece of paper instead. She then remembered about the letters.

She grabbed the pile of letters from underneath the couch and headed to the kitchen. She prepared herself a tea then spreaded the letters on the kitchen table. She was not sure about finding out who her mother was. She took three other letters and began to read. The first one was about Maureen and John's daughter, Trinity, growing up. The second one was club-related and the third one was about Clay and Gemma's relationship. But this one was weirder. John had written about scared he felt, like something bad was to happen to him. He was explaining to Maureen that Gemma was now kissing and hugging Clay even if he was there to see them.

Autumn grabbed another letter, curious to know more and unable to sleep. This one was talking about her father, her mother and herself. John was telling Maureen how good Autumn was at school and how much of a good dad Wally was. He then asked about a woman named Catherine Turner and Autumn thought that it was her mother's name. She wrote it down on her notepad, promising herself to ask Unser about her. Another letter was talking about the internal war raging inside the club when Autumn was younger. Apparently, John wanted to get out of the gun trade. Autumn got up and went to get the manuscript inside her bedroom and searched for the page were John had written about guns.

What she had thought were lies suddenly made sense to her. The same thing was happening once again: a war was going in inside the club. Autumn then remembered how weird the men were acting. Some looked happier then others and Bobby was nervous, agitated. It was unusual for him to be like this and Autumn knew it. She putted the manuscript down and went to make herself more tea when someone knocked on the door. Autumn went to open up and saw Gemma and Tara standing on the porch. "Oh shit." Autumn whispered.

Gemma, spotting the letters on the table, almost ran to them and shoved everything in her purse. "Don't believe any word this whore wrote to my husband." she said. "Your mother was a whore and she's dead. Maureen's a whore too, she's just lucky." Gemma shouted, going outside. "I'm sorry. I knew you took the letters and I didn't say a word about it but, I don't know how, Gemma found one and threatened me to tell her who had the letters." she said, sitting down at the table. Autumn started the coffee machine and filled two cups, giving one to Tara. Autumn lighted up a cigarette and stared at the storm. Autumn knew Gemma enough to know that there was something about her in the letters, something that made her look bad. She had no clue what it was but promised herself she would find out. "Gem brought you here?" asked Autumn. Tara nodded. "Okay, I'll bring you back home, honey. Don't worry, she won't hurt you." she said. "But she will hurt you." she said. "Don't worry about me. Now, let's go, your kids need you." said Autumn, smiling.

Autumn parked in front of Jax and Tara's house, ready to leave but Tara insisted for her to come in, saying the boys and Jax missed her. Seeing how scared Tara looked, she accepted and went in with her. Jax was not in the kitchen and Autumn went to see Abel and Thomas as silently as she could, believing that Jax was asleep. After staying a while in the boy's room, watching at them sleep, she made her way back to the kitchen when she saw Jax coming out of his bedroom, followed by Gemma.

Gemma kissed Jax and hugged Autumn but ignored Tara and left, waving at Jax. Autumn knew something was wrong. Jax looked weird, angry. He showed her the kitchen with his hand and they all went there. Tara prepared some coffee while Jax lighted up two cigarettes, giving one to Autumn. "Why didn't you tell me about the letters?" he asked, looking at Tara and Autumn. They looked at each other, unsure about what to say. "Because you had enough hate for you father, you didn't need to see this and hate him more." said Autumn, looking at Jax in the eyes.

To Autumn's surprise, Jax remained calm. He explained to her why he hated his father so much. He explained that his father should have stepped down and leave the club instead of just writing about it. Tara sat down and talked with them, telling her how she felt about the letters. They talked together for a while, Tara asking questions about how they felt about their respective fathers. Jax's cellphone rang and he got up, kissing Tara and hugging Autumn. "Aren't you angry at your mother for leaving you?" asked Tara. "No. Let me tell you something: you need to toughen up. Some girls can't handle the MC's life. My mother could not, Opie's mother could not but you, you're stronger than them." said Autumn. "But... how did you got so strong?" asked Tara. "Thanks to all the shite I've been through. Ah, and also, Tig was my babysitter." she said, making Tara laugh. "They offered me a job in Oregon." said Tara. "Take it." replied Autumn, remembering she had stopped going to school to remain in Charming.

Autumn's cellphone rang, Tig's name. "Yeah?" she asked. She hung up and looked at Tara. "Pack your things up, we're on lockdown." she said, tears falling on her cheeks. "Pinney... he's dead." she said, now crying. Tara hesitated for a second, not knowing if she should prepare her stuff or comfort Autumn first but Autumn moved her hand, telling Tara to get ready. They both took their cars and went to the clubhouse. After making sure Tara was okay with the boys, Autumn went downstairs to meet with Jax. "Opie knows?" she asked, grabbing the cup of coffee Chuck was handing her. "Not yet." replied Jax. Autumn knew he had cried. His eyes were swollen and red and he looked like he was about to kill someone.

Opie came in without Lyla and her son. Jax pushed Autumn and tried to go see him but Autumn stopped him. "I'll tell him." she said. She went to Opie and grabbed his arm, bringing him to the couch. She sat down next to him, trying to ignore the silence surrounding them. "Where's my dad?" Opie asked. "He's... dead." said Autumn, tears falling down her cheeks once again. Opie's face changed but he did not cry. Seeing how sad Autumn was, he wrapped his arms around her and when Autumn did the came, he pressed his face against her neck and began to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 7: Hurt.**

* * *

_Three days later._

Since the Sons did not wanted the police to find out about Pinney's murder, Pinney's body had been moved out of the cabin by someone Autumn did not knew, adding Pinney's name to the long list of never seen again club members. Opie had distanced himself from the club. Autumn had tried to call him but he had never answered. She knew he was planning to avenge his father's death and that she could not do anything about it.

Because of the threat the Lobos Sonora cartel was to SAMCRO and because the club could not afford to be on lockdown, Bobby had temporarily moved in with Autumn. She should have been happy to spend so much time with her lover but Autumn was more worried than happy. She kept thinking about Opie; he was nowhere to be found, about to divorce and his father had been killed. Autumn was worried insanity would overwhelm him and she tried calling his cellphone again, only to hear, again, that the user's voicemail was full.

She went to sit on the couch next to Bobby and placed her head on his shoulder. "Was there really a war going on inside the club?" she asked, staring at the wall in front of her. She felt Bobby's shoulder getting stiff and he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah..." he said, sighing. He explained to Autumn that the club was at war with itself. Members would tear other members apart because they did not believed in the same things. The guns they were trading was the main source of the war, turning them into greedy man who always wanted more and more money.

Autumn listened to Bobby talk about how it was back when Autumn was just a kid and she listened, trying to convince herself that there was no war going on inside the club, that they were just stressed and angry because of people dying and the cartel attacking them. Someone knocked on the door and Bobby got up to open. Tara, Jax and their kids were standing on the porch. Abel hugged Autumn and went inside. Tara gave Abel to Autumn and smiled. "Thank you for babysitting them." said Jax, kissing Autumn's cheek. She had promised Tara she would babysit Abel and Thomas so that Tara and Jax could go together, alone, to Oregon. Autumn was happy that Tara had decided to go check out on the job and was more then happy to babysit the boys. After Tara finished explaining Autumn should know about Thomas' schedule and Jax unpacked the kids things, she kissed her boys and waved at Autumn, going away. Abel waved at her mother and turned to Autumn. "I'm hungry." he said, pointing his tummy. "What about... mac'n'cheese and a banana bread?" asked Bobby, smiling.

Autumn watched Bobby and Abel preparing the meal while taking care of Thomas. Bobby was a really good cook and Abel was doing everything Bobby was asking him. Autumn thought that it was funny to see her badass biker cooking with a kid and smiled, being happy. She gave Thomas one of his tiny plastic spoons and went next to Abel. "Look, he's helping you." she said, laughing.

After two hours of cooking and an extremely messy kitchen, Bobby, Autumn and Abel sat down at the kitchen table. Thomas, sitting in his chair, was happily munching on grated cheese and Abel was eating his dinner, waiting for the banana bread in the oven. After eating, Abel went to sit in front of the stove and Autumn went to change Thomas. "Can I?" asked Bobby, looking shy. "Euh, yeah." she said. She watched Bobby taking Thomas inside his arms, bringing him to the couch in the livingroom. Autumn, keeping an eye on Abel, looked at Bobby changing Thomas' diaper. She had thought that Bobby would eventually ask for her help but, to her surprise, Thomas had his diaper and clothes changed, his face and hands cleaned within five minutes. "That's what I miss the most. Changing my son." he said. Autumn remembered that Bobby had a son but that he did not see him anymore. She thought that it must be painful for a father to not be able to see his kids. She looked at the oven and saw that the banana bread was ready. "Can I eat it now?" asked Abel. "No, it's too hot, sweetie. You'll take a bath and put your pajama on then we'll eat it." said Autumn, smiling.

Abel went to get one of the bags still in the entrance and went to the bathroom. Autumn waited for the bathtub to fill and poured some bubble bath in it. Abel turned the bag upside down and toys fell in the water, splashing water everywhere. Abel laughed and undressed then went inside the bathtub and played with his toys while Autumn was watching. Abel changed and putted his pajama on then went inside the kitchen. "Thomas' sleeping in your bedroom." said Bobby, pointing the closed door. "Can we watch a movie?" asked Abel, tugging on Autumn's arm. "Yes. Go get one and I'll cut the bread." she said, going inside the kitchen. She started the coffee machine, poured two cups and brought everything in the livingroom. Abel sat on the floor and Autumn went to start the movie then sat down next to Bobby.

They watched the movie and, after finishing his banana bread, Abel climbed on the couch and cuddled Autumn who was cuddling Bobby. He fell asleep during the movie and Autumn brought him inside the guest room. She went to check on Thomas and began cleaning the kitchen. "This is what it's like to have kids?" she asked Bobby, laughing. He went behind her and hugged her. "Yeah, that's the fun part." he said, turning her around. He made her sit on the kitchen counter and began to kiss her when Jax came inside the house, running. "What's wrong, brother?" asked Bobby. Autumn was worried too, Jax looked furious and his eyes were swollen and red. "It's Tara." he said, sitting at the kitchen table. "Autumn, go see her. She doesn't want to see me." he said. "I don't think she'll want to see me too." she said, not knowing what was going on.

Jax explained to her that, while they had stopped in a park, masked men tried to kidnap Tara and badly injured her hand, causing damages that could end her surgeon career. He did not know who tried to attacked them and swore that he would find out who did that to Tara. "As soon as my kids wake up, we go to the clubhouse. " he said to Autumn. "Bobby, go to my house with the kids and protect them." he added, getting up to get a bottle of beer from the fridge. "She is fucking pissed at me. She thinks that the club is responsible for what happened. I highly doubt she will remain in Charming after that." he said, taking a long sip.

* * *

Around midnight, when most of the people had left, Autumn went to sit with Clay and Jax inside the Chapel, not wanting to be alone. Clay and Jax agreed to let her sit in Tig's chair who was at the hospital to check on Tara and Autumn sat down, remembering how her father looked in that same chair. She stared at Opie's empty seat, wondering where he could be.

Autumn heard the door open and got up to see who was coming in. She was standing between Clay and the door when Opie came in, a gun in his hands. Autumn tried to hug him but he pushed her so violently she crashed against the wall, making picture frames fall on the floor. She then heard three gunshots and got up to see Clay bleeding, but yet smiling, and Opie holding his hand. Even injured, Opie tried to jump on Clay but Jax stopped him.

Autumn stared at Jax trying to stop Opie. They looked like they were fighting each other. The men's violence was too much for Autumn. "STOP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP!" she yelled out loud. They stopped to stare at her. Autumn had never yelled like this, she had never cried that much. It was too much for her and she could not stop crying. Too many people were dead or injured, too many conflicts were happening at the same time.

Jax grabbed Opie and they left, leaving Autumn and Clay alone. She heard a car coming in the parking and looked out the window to see Unser coming inside the clubhouse. "Help me!" she shouted, crying. Unser grabbed his phone and called an ambulance then looked at Clay's wound. He then explained to Autumn that he would take care of the cops. "You heard gunshots while you were upstairs and came down to see him like this. I'll explain the rest to the officers." said Unser, dialing.

* * *

While Clay was getting operated, Autumn decided to go see Chibbs and Tig who were guarding Tara's door to tell them what was going on. "Fuck..." said Tig. Autumn knew that Tig felt bad about what had happened. As the sergeant-at-arms, he was supposed to spend 99.9% of his time with the club's President. "It's not your fault, he asked you to come here." she said, hugging him. "I'll go wait for him." she said, leaving them.

Autumn pulled a chair and sat down in the corridor, waiting for Clay to be taken to his room. She spotted Unser coming her way. He pulled up a chair next to Autumn and sat down, looking exhausted. "Gemma knows." he said. "Sorry for involving you." said Autumn. "I'm used to it, sweetie. You have no idea how deeply I'm involved with this club." he said, pulling out a joint from his pocket. "Wanna go outside until they bring him in?" he asked. Autumn followed him and they went outside. Autumn smoked a cigarette while Unser smoke his joint.

She sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Clay's hand. She did not understand why Opie had tried to kill Clay. He must have thought that Clay was responsible for Pinney's murder. She did not understand why Gemma had refused to come with him. There was too many things Autumn did not know about and she suddenly felt alone, unwanted.

* * *

After several hours, Clay finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked shocked to see someone next to him. "Why are you here?" he said. "Because I care. There's too many things going on and the last thing I want it to have another person I love die." she said, tears fallin down her face. "What the fuck is going on?!" she asked, crying louder. "We're killing, fighting and hurting each other. "We're lying and cheating, we're all going mad." she said. "Baby, it's okay." said Clay, grabbing her hand.

Clay fell asleep but Autumn remained in the room, not wanting to leave. She knew she could lie to police officers but not to the club. She tried to understand why all of this was happening. Tig arrived in front of the door. "I'll take care of him, go home." he said, hugging her. But instead of going home, Autumn went to Jax's house, wanting to be Bobby. He was sitting at the kitchen table when she came in. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her face. She hugged him and cried. "No, Clay's been shot. Baby, what's happening to us?" she asked. "I don't know, baby, I don't know." he said, hugging her tighter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 7: Asylum**

**A.N.: Where are my amazing readers?! I miss your comments! Also, I would like to apologize for the previous chapters. I knew from the beginning that these chapters would be extremely hard to write but I had never imagined they would be THAT hard.**

**A.N.2: There is a poll on my profile, I would like you to vote. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

Autumn was in front of St-Thomas, waiting for Tara to come outside. Jax had called her, asking her to take care of Tara while he was away with Opie and Autumn had agreed. The entire club was now aware of Clay being shot and Jax had made them believe that it was the One-Niners. After a moment, Tara arrived in the parking lot. Autumn waved at her and Tara came by. "Where's Jax?" she asked. "He had something to do. He asked me to pick you up." she said. "Thank you." replied Tara. Autumn explained to her everything that had happened while she was at the hospital. "Tara, are you going to leave?" asked Autumn while driving. "No." said Tara after a moment.

Autumn parked in front of Jax's house and went inside to see Gemma feeding Abel. "How is he?" asked Gemma. "Why don't you go see by yourself?" Autumn said. Gemma had refused to go see Clay and Autumn was being suspicious. Gemma had never abandoned her husband and Autumn knew that something was wrong. "If there's anything, just call me." said Autumn to Tara, going back to her car. Autumn drove to her house and saw, to her own surprise, Opie sitting on the porch. "Jax dropped me here. He's going home to see Tara." Opie said, getting up to hug Autumn. He lifted her up in the air, tears falling from his eyes. They both remained like this for a while.

They went in and Autumn prepared a fresh pot of coffee. "Were have you been for all this time?" she asked. "The cabin. It's not the same without you and my dad." he said, taking the cup of coffee from Autumn's hand. "Autumn, Clay killed my dad. Unser told me." he said. Autumn sat next to him, in shock. "Why would he do that? Why would he kill his friend, the man who got him inside the club?" asked Autumn. "Opie, tell me what the fuck is going on. And I need to know everything." said Autumn, knowing that her only chance to know everything was to ask her best friend.

Opie took a deep breath and told her everything: the deal with the Cartel, the RICO case still threatening them, his divorce, Wayne's conversation with him, the Irish Kings, everything. Autumn was breathless. She had never thought that all of these things were going on. "Wich side are you?" asked Opie. "I'm not picking a side. I have no place in this war you all created. I support my family and you are all part of it. Don't expect me to turn on anyone." she replied to Òpie. "I have to go. I need to go check on Clay since his affective and supportive wife doesn't give a shit." she said, grabbing her bag.

Autumn had thought that knowing everything would make her feel better but she was more angry then before. The only thing soothing her was to know that Tara was staying with Jax. At the hospital, she went to Clay's room to find him asleep, Tig sitting next to the bed. "Could you watch over him, please? I'm fucking starving." he said. Autumn nodded and sat next to the bed, looking at Clay. She went inside the bathroom to get herself a cup of water when she heard the door close. She looked inside the room to see Jax turning his back on her, a syringe in his hand. Before she could say anything, Jax hid the syringe behind his back and she heard Clay's voice.

With his free hand, Jax grabbed his knife and placed it in front of him. "The only reason I'm not killing you is because I need you with the Irish." said Jax. "I've read the letters, I know what you did. You killed my dad, Autumn's dad, Opie's dad and wife but it's over now. You always told me what I needed to do. Now, I tell you." said Jax. He then took Clay's leather jacket and ripped the "President" patch off. "You should kill me." said Clay. "You're already dead." said Jax, spitting. He then left the room and went away.

Autumn went out of the bathroom and stared at Clay. "Did you really killed my dad?" she asked Clay. "No." replied Clay. Autumn did not knew if she should believe him or not but decided to remain calm since Clay had opposed no resistance to Jax. "He tried to kill you. He had a syringe in his hand." she said, sitting next to the bed. "A lot of people want me dead. Opie, Jax, Gemma. They're all mad at me." he said. Shortly after Clay had mentioned Gemma's name, she came in the room. She looked at Autumn then looked at Clay and frowned then left without saying a word. "See... she wants me dead." he said softly.

* * *

After spending more time with Clay, Autumn headed to the clubhouse. Inside, the men were congratulating Bobby who was now the new VP. Autumn ran to him and kissed him, looking at the brand new patch. "I'll never understand you." whispered Tig, hugging Autumn. She smiled at him and kissed Bobby even more. "By the way, Clay's being released in two days. He wants you to meet him and he needs help getting his things out of Gemma's house." whispered Autumn in his ear.

Jax quickly put an end to the party by yelling "CHURCH!" so Autumn kissed Bobby and left the clubhouse to go back home, happy to see her men move inside SAMCRO. Inside her house, she went to take a shower and putted purple pajama pants and a tank top, ready to meet her man back home. To her surprise, not one but two bikes parked in front of her house. She recognized Tig from a distance and went in the kitchen to start the coffee machine and check if she had enough beer. "Babe, I would love to come back home to a woman like you." said Tig when she gave him a bottle of beer. "Don't even think about sleeping in my bed." she said, pointing him.

Despite Tig's laugh, Autumn knew that something was wrong as soon as he sat down. She poured two cups of coffee and sat down next to Bobby, touching his thigh. "What's wrong, Tiggy?" she asked, hoping Tig would answer. "Nothing, baby, just tired." he replied. Autumn, feeling that the men wanting to talk privately, went to drink her coffee in the livingroom and watched a movie. Tig arrived behind her, kissed the top of her head and left. "You're welcome here anytime, you know." she said to him.

She went to the bedroom and looked at Bobby getting undressed. He looked stressed, distraught and Autumn went behind him and kissed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just a lot of things going on." he said, turning around to kiss her. He sat down on the bed, Autumn sitting on top of him and kissed her again. "Lay down on your stomach." she said. She climbed on top of him and started massaging his shoulders. "What's wrong with Tig?" she asked. "Jax doesn't want him as his sergeant-at-arms. Tig knows that it's because he once swore loyalty to Clay and it hurts him." he said. Autumn kept on massaging his shoulders. "I saw Jax today at the hospital. He almost killed Clay." she said. "Yeah, he asked for us to vote about his life. He wants him dead. I said no." he replied.

Autumn kept kneading Bobby's tense shoulders, thinking. She was relieved to know that Bobby did not wanted to kill Clay. She wanted to talk to him about the letters and the manuscript but knew that it would only made more harm then good at the moment so she remained quiet, lost in her own thoughts. "I'm thinking about getting more ink." she said, wanting to forget about the SAMCRO problems. "Your fucking gigantic Reaper is not enough?" Bobby asked, turning his head. "Yeah but... I'm an old lady now, I should get the tatoo." she replied, thinking about Gemma and Tara's tatoos. "I'll go with you, honey." he said, laughing. He then turned around, making Autumn fall on the other side of the bed and began kissing her.

* * *

The next morning, Autumn woke up and looked at Bobby. "Where the fuck do you get that energy?!" she whispered more to herself than to Bobby and headed to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She drank some of her coffee and lighted up a cigarette, looking at the sun slowly getting up in the sky. She stared outside, looking at the bike parked in front of her house and realized that something was wrong; it was not Bobby's bike. She silently went inside the bedroom and putted her pajama pants and a black long-sleeved t-shirt on then poured another cup of coffee, adding me to her own cup.

"How long have you been here?" she asked to Opie who was sitting on the porch. "Almost all night. I saw Bobby's bike and did not wanted to disturb you." he replied. Autumn gave him the cup of coffee and sat down next to him. "Dumbass, my door will always be open for you." she said, putting her head on Opie's shoulder. "Don't do that, he'll be jealous." he said. "No. He's the one who sleeps next to me, you're my best friend. He knows the difference." she said.

She lighted up another cigarette and stared in front of her. They both remained silent, not wanting to trouble the peaceful moment. She heard footsteps inside her house and knew that Bobby was awake. "Let's go inside." she said, getting up. She went inside and kissed Bobby. "We have a visitor who spent the night on the porch, afraid to disturb us." she said, laughing. "Dumbass. You're always welcome her and you know that." he said, laughing. But instead of laughing, Opie jumped on Bobby who had turned his back on him. Opie turned Bobby around and placed his forearm on Bobby's throat. "Why the fuck did you say no?!" he shouted, pushing harder on Bobby's throat. Bobby tried to reply something but only weird sounds came out of his mouth. "Opie! STOP!" shouted Autumn, trying to separate them. But Opie did not stopped and pressed again, determine to hurt the man who had decided to let Clay live.

Autumn started to panick, not knowing what to do. When she saw Bobby's face turning purple, she knew she had no choice and did the unthinkable: she kicked her best friend behind the knee and when he fell on the floor, she kicked his chest, making Opie fall on the floor. She looked at him while tears began to fall down her face and went between Bobby and Opie to prevent another fight. Opie, still on the floor, looked at Autumn, stunned, and got back up. Autumn knew that their friendship was over, that there was nothing she could do to repair the damage she had just done. "I see that you did pick a side." he said before slamming the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 7: Jealousy**

**A.N.: Don't forget the poll on my profile. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_A month later._

Autumn did not wanted to go back to the clubhouse. She knew that Opie had probably told Jax about what had happened. She had had nightmares filled with the pain she had seen inside Opie's eyes when she had kicked his chest, stopping him from strangling Bobby. She was unable to look at Bobby, too. She had never thought that she would need to take a side, to protect one of the people she loved instead of protecting them all. There was too many things going on and she felt lost. The new sheriff was constantly destroying the clubhouse, Jax had turned into a greedy, crazy man, the club had been separated in two clans, making brothers betray brothers. She heard the phone ringing but did not move. The voicemail came on and she heard Gemma's voice breaking the silence inside her house. "_Hey baby, I'd like to see you. Could you pass by as soon as you can. Love you._" Autumn shook her head and lighted up another cigarette, thinking about why Gemma wanted to see her.

She knew, from what Juice had told her, that Gemma had found another man and looked fairly happy with him. She also knew that Jax's relationship with Tara was not going so well and that Juice's status inside the club was unknown. She grabbed her keys and drove to Gemma's house, curious to know why she wanted to talk to her. She went inside the house and Gemma grabbed a cup of coffee, giving it to her. "You look terrible." she said to Autumn. "Jax told me about Opie. It's okay, baby." she said. "I don't want to talk about this." said Autumn, taking a sip of coffee. "Why did you need to see me?" she asked. Gemma's face turned red and Autumn knew that she had asked her to pass by because of Clay. "Well, euh... Clay forgot some things and I know that you're seeing him so could you bring it to him?" she asked, pointing the bedroom. Autumn nodded and went inside the bedroom to find two boxes filled with clothes. She picked it up then went back to the kitchen. "That's it?" she asked. Gemma nodded and opened her arms to hug Autumn but she quickly went outside, not wanting to be touched.

She parked in front of Clay's new house and was about to get the boxes out of the trunk when her phone ran. She searched inside her pocket and answered. "Yeah, baby?" she said. "Okay, I'll pass by." she said, hanging up. Bobby also wanted to see her. She grabbed the boxes and went inside. Clay was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspapers, his gun next to him. He lifted his head up and smiled at Autumn, putting the papers away. "Gemma wanted me to bring you this." she said, pointing the boxes. She saw the pain inside Clay's eyes when she mentioned Gemma's name and tried to look away. "How are you feeling?" she asked Clay, sitting next to him. "Could be better." he said, holding her hand. "I never had the chance to thank you for visiting me at the hospital." he said. "You don't have too." she said, smiling. "I gotta go, Bobby wants to see me." she said, kissing Clay's cheeks.

Jax, Chibbs and Bobby were sitting at the bar, drinking. Autumn gave a weird look to Bobby and went behind the bar to pour herself a cup of coffee. She then stood in front of Bobby. "Yeah?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee. "We need you." said Jax, looking at her. "We're partners with a guy and we want you to keep the books." said Jax. "Ye know the job well." added Chibbs. "Fine. Gimme the address, I'll go check it out." said Autumn, leaving without saying goodbye.

It was not hard to find the place since Gemma's big black SUV was parked right in front. Autumn pushed the door and entered in a big dark room. There was leather couches everywhere, dark curtains on the windows and vase filled with flowers on almost every table. In front of her, a big bar with four bar stools. "We don't do woman." said a small, blonde girl. "I'm not here for your ass." replied Autumn. She was about to say something else when Gemma arrived and grabbed her elbow, bringing her in what looked like an office. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "Jax asked me to come here. Apparently, they need someone to keep the books." she said. "You must be Autumn." said a tall man standing in the entrance. "I'm Nero." he said, placing his hand in front of him. Autumn got up and shook it. The man was tanned with salt-and-pepper hair and had one of the brightest smile Autumn had ever seen. "Let me show you around." he said, placing a hand in her back. Autumn followed him and he showed her the entire place. He did not bring her upstairs since some girls were already with customers. "You'll be sharing an office with Carla, my secretary." he said, showing her a woman standing behind the bar. "When do you want me to start?" she asked. "When you're ready." he replied. "Gimme the bills and everything, I'll start now." she said.

After Nero brought her everything she needed, Autumn went inside her office, closing the door behind her. An escort agency was not quite like a porn studio but Autumn managed to understand everything and worked until late. She got up to go get a coffee and went in front of Carla. "Latte, please." said Autumn, spotting the espresso machine behind Carla. "Am I allowed to smoke in here?" she asked. "No, baby. I'll go outside with you if you want." she said while foaming some milk. Carla gave her a mug and went to a door in the back. They got outside and Autumn lighted up a cigarette. "Sorry for the view, we don't want to attract unwanted attention." she said, showing the dumpsters. Autumn leaned on the wall and drank a long sip of coffee, staring in front her. "You here for Nero, too?" asked Carla. "Nah. For work. I have my man." she replied. They both remained silent when they heard people screaming inside. They went in and Autumn saw Clay, Gemma and the blonde girl who had talked to her before. She was holding her nose and blood was coming thru her fingers. Nero was next to her, trying to calm her down. Next to them, Gemma was shaking and looked furious. "I'll take care of him." she said, grabbing Clay's arm and walking him outside. "Who brought you here?" she asked. "Juice." he said.

Inside Clay's house, Autumn went to start the coffee machine and sat a the table, smoking. "Why did you went there?" she asked. "Hey, I'm a man, I have needs." he said. "Oh, come on. Just the fucking SAMCRO tatoo attracts them. Don't tell me you need a hooker." replied Autumn, mad. "There's a lot of things you don't know, baby." he said, lifting his shirt off. All of his SAMCRO tatoos had been covered. His entire right arm was covered with black and he turned around to show her his back. The entire Reaper had been erased and his back was filled with black. "Jax kicked me out." he said. Autumn was speechless. Clay lifted the side of her shirt to look at her own Reaper. "It looks good on you." he said, staring at her side. Autumn smiled at him and went to get two cups in the cupboard. They remained silent and Autumn finished her coffee, got up and kissed Clay. "I need to go to the clubhouse." she said. "Wait." said Clay. "If anything happens to me, there's something hidden in the ceiling. I want you to check it out." he said, pointing the ceiling. "Euh... sure." she replied, confused.

Autumn went back to Diosa and knocked on Nero's door. He answered and she saw Gemma, sitting on the couch, a bottle of vodka in front of her. "Sorry for that. Euh... can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Nero got out of the office and went to the bar. Autumn explained to him everything she needed to get the job done and he agreed, happy. "What's going on with them?" he asked. "You really don't want to know." explained Autumn. They talked some more about what Autumn needed and what Nero wanted her to do. They shook their hands and Autumn went away, confident that this place would be like Cara Cara.

The clubhouse was empty when she arrived and Autumn could hear the men talking behind the closed door of the Chapel. She grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. She was about to sit down when she heard Jax's voice behind the door. "Then it's settled. This will happen tomorrow." he said. She heard him banging the gavel on the table and heard chairs being pushed on the ground, meaning that the men were smoking out of the Chapel. She got up and went inside the Chapel. Jax was still sitting down and she threw the books in front of him. "These girls are bringing a lot of money." she said. "There's only one problem: your mom. She broke one of the girl's nose. Not too bad for my first day of work." she said, looking at him in the eyes. "I'll take care of her." he replied, opening the books in front of him. He stared at the numbers for a while then gave the books back to Autumn. Without a word, she left the clubhouse.

Inside her home, she kept walking in circles, curious to know what was going to happen the next day. Unable to sleep because of it, she called Juice. He arrived at her house around eleven o'clock and came in, looking confused. Autumn gave him a bottle of beer and sat down in front of him. "Your position in the club is still unknown?" she asked him, remembering that Juice had told her about him being putted aside. Juice nodded nervously and took a long sip of beer. "You still take care of Clay?" she asked and Juice nodded again. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" she asked. "Nothing." said Juice, looking away. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. But if it's about Clay, I need your help." she said. Juice's eyes opened wide and he stared at Autumn. "You're going to follow them. Bring a camera with you and take pictures." she said, not knowing that Juice already had a job to do for Jax. Juice nodded and finished his beer. "Jax will never know about it." she said, trying to comfort him. Juice hugged her and left.

Autumn went inside her bedroom and laid down on her bed, thinking that it was empty without Bobby. She was wondering where he was and suddenly felt bad for not talking or kissing him when she had had the chance back at the clubhouse. She stared at the picture of Jax, Opie and herself hanging on the wall. She missed the days when they were only kids having fun. Growing up had changed them too much and she did not like that. She was still curious about what was supposed to happen. She knew Jax had something in the back of his mind but could not figure out what it was. She finally fell asleep, dreaming of pictures, best friends, numbers and hookers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 7: Pictures**

**A.N.: Don't forget the poll on my profile. Thank you. :)**

* * *

A week had passed since Autumn had started working at Diosa. She had became friends with Carla, Nero's step-sister she was sharing an office with, and knew most of the girls by their names. When she had received her first paycheck, she was shocked. Nero was paying her twice the money Luanne used to give her and, more importantly, he was not stealing from SAMCRO like Luanne so all the money was going straight in her pockets. "Gimme the other bills, please." Autumn asked Carla who was sitting behind her. Carla was as hardworking as Autumn was so they were able to work fast. Autumn wrote down more informations in her notebook and closed it, rubbing her eyes. "Coffee?" asked Carla, knowing how much of a coffee addict Autumn was. "Sure." she replied, getting up to go to the bar.

Diosa had a lot of customers coming in and Autumn was happy to know that both Nero and the club were making money out of it. "Have you seen Emma Jean?" asked Lyla, who was now working at Diosa along with other girls from Cara Cara. Autumn shook her head. Since the incident with Gemma, Emma Jean had been missing. She had missed work and never called so the other girls were begin to worry about her. "Her face is probably still healing. Don't worry, she'll be fine." said Carla. Autumn sat next to her at the bar and drank her cup of coffee. Customers were starting to get out of the room, staring at the floor, shy and afraid to be recognized.

The last customer had left a moment ago but Gemma, Nero, Carla and Autumn were still inside Diosa. Carla was cleaning the bar while Autumn was counting the money and Gemma and Nero were locked inside the office, doing God knows what when the door violently opened and police officers came in. Without knocking, they entered Nero's office and pinned him on the ground. Gemma, who had been sleeping, woke up suddenly and grabbed her gun lying on the small table next to the bed. The officers, seeing that she had a weapon, handcuffed her and pushed her on the floor. "Neron Padilla, you are under arrest for running an illegal escort agency. Three of your employees were found in a hotel room and charges of prostitution had been pressed against them." said one of the officers. Autumn stared at Nero. She had seen the same thing happen years before with Otto. The police officers brought Nero and Gemma outside and Carla quickly went in the office to get her purse. "I'll bail them out. Can you close the studio?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." replied Autumn.

Autumn was standing in front of the door, searching for the keys, when the door opened and slammed against her face. Masked men came in the room and pushed her away. One of the men, a knife in his hand, went to the couches and sliced thru the leather of the cushions, ripping it apart. Another men went behind the bar and pushed the bottles on the floor, breaking the vases and mirrors. One of the men approached her but, instead of beating her like Georgie did, he slapped her face and went to place something on the counter then left.

* * *

Autumn was sitting in her car, still parked in front of Diosa. "I've had enough of this shit! IT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled to her dashboard. She punched the dashboard and when she finally managed to calm herself down, she started her car and went to her house. She slammed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. Bobby and Juice were sitting at the kitchen table. "What hap-" started Bobby. "You wanna know what happened? I got slapped in the face by a masked men. I'm really starting to think that there's a bunch of idiots out there who don't like pussies and take a lot of fun beating down women." she shouted. "Autumn, calm down." said Juice. "No. I lost my father, my best friend and possibly a better life for this club. I've been punched, slapped, sent to the hospital for this fucking club and what do I get back?! NOTHING!" she yelled. "Juice has something for you." said Bobby, pointing an enveloppe on the table.

Autumn grabbed it and opened it up to see pictures. She placed them down on the kitchen counter and stared at them. The three prospects where standing in front of two other men Autumn did not know. On the next pictures, she saw the prospects pointing their guns at the men. On the other picture, she saw that the men had been killed by the prospects and, on the last picture, she saw a prospect standing on top of a cliff, a gun in his hand. "It's Clay's gun." admitted Juice. She did not say anything and sat down, thinking about what Clay had told her.

When Juice had left and Bobby had fell asleep, Autumn sneaked out of the house and walked to Clay's house. She grabbed the spare key hidden under the mat in front of the door and went inside, trying to be as silent as she could. She counted the tiles above her head, grabbed a chair and pushed the tile away. She found a box, hidden in the ceiling, and dragged it out. She sat at the kitchen table, the box in front of her. It was filled with papers and Autumn took everything out, scattering the papers on the table.

There was a lot of things: Thomas' birth certificate, hospital bills, bank accounts informations, another copy of John's manuscript and a bundle of letters. Autumn grabbed the letters first, curious to know what it was. She read everything and placed the letters on the table, in shock. They were letters from John and Maureen that she had never read before, explaining how Gemma was involved in JT's murder. She grabbed the manuscript and browsed, curious to know why it was there. Something had been added on the last page and Autumn read it.

_I could never blame my bestfriend for killing me. I knew he was doing it because he loved her, because she meant the world to him. Love can sometimes blind a man and that's what happened to him. I know he wasn't alone and I know Gemma had manipulated people to get what she wanted. That was her thing: manipulation. I had loved it at first but as time passed by, I had to realized that it was doing more harm then good. It wasn't Clay Morrow who killed me, it was the fake, cold love Gemma was showing him that killed me. I had never wanted Autumn to loose her dad because of my wife. I had never wanted my sons to grow up without a father, I had never wanted any of this. But I accept it._

Autumn stared, in shock, at the words written on the manuscript. She was about to put everything back in the box when she felt a hand on her mouth. She kicked and punched the air, trying to hurt the person behind her when she heard a familiar voice. "Shh! It's me, calm down." said Juice. He let her go and Autumn turned around to stare at him. "Clay told me you were supposed to come here. He also knew you would be pissed. Don't do anything, not now." he said. "But that fucking bitch killed them!" she said, feeling anger growing inside of her. "I don't know why, I don't know how but I will find out and I will hurt her." she said.

* * *

The next day, Autumn went to the cluhouse. Gemma was there and Bobby had to calm her down. "Clay asked for a conjugal." she heard Jax say. Gemma's face suddenly changed. Autumn knew she did not wanted to go, that she did not wanted to face the man she had betrayed. "Ask Autumn." she said. "Just tell them you're his mistress of somethin', they won't bother you." she said, throwing money on the table. "But, mom..." said Jax. "I said no, Jackson." replied Gemma with a tone of voice that told Jax she did not wanted to argue.

"Are you fucking serious?" shouted Autumn to Bobby while she was smoking a cigarette in front of the prison. She had never thought that she would, one day, pretend to be Clay's mistress. "Bribe, lie, steal or even fight, yes. But Clay's mistress... didn't see that one comin'." she said to Bobby. He smiled and kissed her. "I'll wait at the clubhouse, call me when you're done." he said. But both of them did not expected what was about to happen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 8: Lost  
**

**Warning: I know my story is rated M but there is some disturbing moments during this chapter. Just a friendly warning that it may disturb some viewers.  
**

* * *

Autumn was inside the cell, looking at Clay. She had tried to explain why she was the one inside and not Gemma but she had stopped when she saw the pain inside Clay's eyes. "I've made a deal with the Irish." he told her, explaining all the details, making sure she understood everything. Autumn kissed Clay and went to bang against the metallic door. Instead of letting her go, two guards came in, locking the door behind them. "I fucking paid you!" she said, trying to open the door. "Oh, sugar, it's called a conjugal for a reason." the tallest guard replied, smiling. The other guard, the smallest, had sneaked behind Clay without Autumn seeing him and he punched Clay's face. "Now, you do your thing or we'll do it." the guard said, a demented look on his face. "Baby, don't do it." said Clay before the guard punched his ribcage and pressed his face against the wall. "STOP!" yelled Autumn, looking at the blood flowing from Clay's eyebrow. "Good girl. Now, take that shirt off." he said, pressing his nightstick on Autumn's stomach.

"Nice tat." said the guard, touching the Reaper with his nightstick. He moved around Autumn and lifted the strap of her bra. "Take it off." he said, sitting down next to the other guard. "Nah, let him do it." the other guard replied. Autumn turned around and went in front of Clay who looked sad and angry at the same time. "Sit on him." said one of the guard. Autumn, not wanting them to hurt Clay, sat on Clay's knees, facing him. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, undoing her bra. "Yeah, that's good." said one of the guard. "Now kiss." said the other guard. Autumn stared at Clay who now had tears shining inside his eyes. "Don't." he said. But Autumn knew she did not had a choice and pressed her lips against Clay's. "With the tongue you dumbass." said a guard. Autumn passed her tongue on Clay's lips. "Take his shirt off." said the tallest guard. Autumn took Clay's shirt off and looked at the black ink covering his entire tattoos. "Okay, now-" said the smallest guard. "Fuck it. They're old enough to know what to do." said the other guard, interrupting him. "Just do it." whispered Autumn to Clay, tears rolling down her face.

Clay looked hesitant and Autumn grabbed one of his hand and placed it on her breasts. "I don't want you to be hurt again, I don't want any of us to be hurt again." she whispered, placing her head on Clay's shoulder. Clay finally moved and laid her down on her back. "I'm sorry, baby." he said. "What the fuck, man?! You're about to fuck a smoking hot chick and you can't even get a hard on?" shouted the smallest guard. Clay groaned and stared at Autumn. "They'll pay for this, I swear." he said. "Make her stand up." said the tall guard. "And undress her." added the other one. Clay moved and Autumn stood up. He slowly took off her pants and Autumn stood still. "Could you, at least, pretend you're enjoying it?" said the smallest guard, his eyes on Autumn. "And convince us that you like it or he'll pay for it." said the other guard, smiling. Autumn hesitated. She did not wanted the guards to hurt Clay but it was too much for her to handle. She climbed on top of Clay and laid him down on the bed, choosing to do what she thought was right.

She started kissing him, tears rolling down her cheeks and grabbed Clay's pants and underwear, pushing it down. "Look at that dick, man. He's huge!" shouted one of the guard. Clay placed his hand on Autumn's hips and took off her panties. Autumn took a deep breath and took him in, resting her head on his shoulder. She started moving her hips. "Did you killed my dad?" she whispered, trying to ignore the sounds the two guards were making. "Yes." answered Clay. "Donna, John and Pinney?" she asked, moving her hips back and forth. "Yes." said Clay. She felt something wet on her shoulder and turned her head around to look at Clay who was crying. "For Gem. I did it for her." he said. "The cartel, the letters, everything. Unser helped me." he said. "That's what I needed to know. Now, pretend you're enjoying it." she said. "Get on top of her." said one of the guard.

* * *

"You have fifteen minutes to get dress. Spend it well." the tallest guard said before closing the door. Autumn, grabbed her clothes on the floor and dressed herself. Clay took his underwear and his pants and sat on the bed, shirtless. "I had never thought this would happen, sweetheart." he said, avoiding looking at Autumn. "Me neither." she whispered. "I have something that can put you out of jail." she said. "Juice helped me. I knew something was going to happen." she said, sitting down on the bed. "Why did you told me about the box?" she asked. Clay took a deep breath and looked at her. "Because I know I can trust you. Gemma wanted JT dead and I did it because I was in love with her. You father, that was an accident. He wasn't supposed to be with JT that night. Everything was ready and we'd thought we could avoid killing him but we were wrong." he said, confessing everything. "Who wrote on John's manuscript?" asked Autumn. "Maureen. She came as soon as she could to see her dying boyfriend and I helped her. I felt bad for what I did." he explained. Autumn could not believe what Clay was saying. "Why confessing everything now?" she asked. "Because Gemma betrayed me and the truth needs to be revealed. Go talk to Unser and you'll see that I'm not lying." he said. Autumn started thinking. She could not hurt Gemma, she could not tell Jax because he was thinking that Clay was responsible for everything. "What do I do now?" she asked. "Tell them about the deal and let things be." he said, putting his shirt back on. Autumn went to bang on the door and another guard came to open. "I love you, daughter." he said before Autumn left.

* * *

Autumn got out of the cab and almost ran inside the clubhouse. Inside, Jax, Gemma and Chibbs were sitting at the bar. "What the fuck took you so long?" asked Jax, turning around. "Two fucking disgusting guards and Clay's dick inside me. That's what took me so long." said Autumn, going to the bar. "They... what?" said Gemma, getting up. "I swear to God that if you touch me, I'll rip your fucking head off and use your fucking body as a punching bag. I didn't want to sleep with him, they forced me to do it and you're the one who asked me to go so blame yourself." said Autumn, facing Gemma. Gemma looked about to reply something but she sat down. "And don't tell anyone about what happened because I will be fucking furious." she said out loud after explaining everything Clay had told her about the Irish. Having nothing else to tell them, Autumn went outside the clubhouse.

She headed to the garage and went to see the only person who could help her get back to the guards: Tig. It was painful for her to know that her own man would not help her the way Tig could. She knew Bobby would try to calm her down, maybe beat the guys down but that he would not hurt them really badly. She found Tig in the garage, working under a car. "What's wrong, baby." he asked when he saw her. Autumn grabbed his hand and made him sit down next to her then explained him everything. "Make them suffer." she said while Tig held her against him. He kissed the top of her head and went back to the car.

Autumn then went to Unser's trailer and went inside without knocking. She locked the door behind and stared at Unser who was sitting on his bed, cleaning his gun. "Hello, Autumn." he sais, smiling. "You tell me everything you did with Clay." she said, standing in front of him. "I know about what you did to JT and my father. Clay confessed everything and I expect you to do the same." she said. Unser exhaled deeply and patted the bed next to him. Autumn sat down and he told her everything: how Gemma had asked him and Clay to kill her husband, how he had hoped that Gemma would choose him over Clay, how much he still loved her. "He wanted to stop selling guns and Gemma was against it. No guns meant less money and Gemma did not want to lose that much cash. I think you know how luxurious her tastes are." said Unser. "Your father wasn't supposed to be there and it was foolish of us to think that we could spear him." he said.

* * *

At night, someone knocked at Autumn's door and she opened up to see Tig standing on the porch, Bobby next to him. "Euh... hello." said Autumn, not expecting to see them. From the look on Bobby's face, she knew that Tig had told him everything. He took her hand and she saw that there was blood on his. "They won't hurt you again." he said, hugging her. Autumn suddenly felt bad for not trusting her boyfriend to be able to hurt the people who had hurt her. They all went to the kitchen and Autumn started the coffee machine. "You guys like Clay?" she asked. "Yeah." they both replied. "Ok, I have something to tell you." she said, explaining to them everything Clay had told her, insisting that they did not mention any of it to anyone else.


	26. Chapter 26

**Daughter of Anarchy.**

**Act 3: Present day**

**Chapter 9: Choices**

* * *

_A week later._

"It's gonna happen tonight but I can't go with you, they need my help. I love you." Bobby said before going outside the house. Autumn looked at him driving away and closed the door, going back inside the kitchen. It was still early in the morning but she knew she had to focus on every single detail. Bobby had broken the rules by telling her what they had talked about in the Chapel and she knew that Jax would be pissed but it was about time that someone told him the entire truth. Autumn poured two cups of coffee and went outside. She sat next to Tig and drank a sip of coffee, looking at him. "Thank you for watching me." she said. "But there is one thing I need you to do: go get Opie, please." she added, looking away. Tig looked curious to know why she wanted to see Opie but he did not say anything and nodded his head.

When Opie arrived with Tig, Autumn knew that he was still angry. She got up and walked to him, stood in front of him for a second then hugged him. "I missed you." she said, trying not to cry. Opie did not touch her and remained where he was. "Listen to what she has to say, brother." said Tig, trying to make Opie understand that something big was going on. They went back inside the house and Autumn went to pour more cups of coffee, sat down at the kitchen table and lighted up a cigarette. "Back in the days, you would've killed for me, right?" she asked. Opie nodded. "You would've fought for me and Jax?" she said. Opie nodded once again. "Why?" she asked. "Because I love you." he answered, drinking a sip of coffee. "Do you understand where I'm going with this?" she asked. "No. Get to the point." Opie said. "Our fathers were killed by Clay but the real murderer is Gemma." said Autumn. "You're lying. How could you say that about the woman who raised you?!" he shouted. "Because she knows everything. Ope, it's not only the men who have to do some fucked up shit for this club. Autumn had to sleep with Clay when she visited him in jail." said Tig, coming near. "Y'know, Gemma and I almost made it... I know how she is. She's a magnet, she attracks men like crazy. And Clay might look like a fucking bastard but trust me, when he loves, he loves deep." he said, sitting down at the table. "They're going to kill him." said Tig.

"Donna's been killed because of me. Gemma had ordered us to kill you because she thought you were ratting on us." said Tig. Opie got up and stared at Tig, furious. He went to Tig and started punching him. Tig did not fight back and remained on the chair, his face being smashed again and again by Opie's fists. "You're done?" asked Autumn after a moment. Opie spat on Tig's face and sat down. "Your father got killed because he knew about JT's murder and when the letters came back -Autumn tossed the letters on the table- Gemma feared for her life. She took out all the letters telling how she was the one who asked Clay to kill her husband." said Autumn. Opie tossed the letters aside and kept looking at Tig. "To Gemma, we're disposable, like tissues. When she's done with us, she doesn't mind killing us." said Autumn. Opie got up and walked to the door without saying a word. Autumn ran to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. "You asked me wich side I was and I told you that I wasn't picking side but, back then, I didn't knew what I know now. I'm with the Club, Ope. And now, it is your turn to pick a side." she said, letting go of his arm. Opie stared at her and walked away without saying anything. "He's with or against us?" asked Autumn. "I don't know, baby, I don't know." replied Tig, blood flowing from his nose.

* * *

Driving to the location Bobby had told her about, Autumn kept thinking about what she would do once she will be inside, surrounded by people who believed Clay was the bad guy. She turned left on a dirt road leading to a small warehouse and parked. She went inside and stopped when she saw the bodies of two men lying on the ground. Gemma, Jax, Chibbs, Happy and Juice were standing in front of Clay and Tig. Autumn knew something was wrong and she looked around, trying to find Bobby. "Where is he?" she asked. Nobody answered. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he yelled. "Sweetie, he's been shot. Tara's on her way, she'll take care of him." said Gemma with a sweet voice that made Autumn want to punch her face. She pointed one of the vans with her chin and Autumn ran to it only to find Bobby lying on the floor, a pool of blood underneath him. She brought her hands to her face and sobbed, not knowing what to do. "Don't worry about me. Do the right thing." he said. Autumn nervously shook her head and grabbed Bobby's gun. She then kissed him and went outside the van.

Jax was saying something to Clay and, while everybody all was paying attention to Jax and Clay, Autumn pointed the gun on Gemma, forcing her to step back. "What the fuck?!" shouted Jax, trying to get to Autumn. To everyone's surprise, Juice stopped Jax and a brawl almost started. "You're about to kill the wrong person." said Autumn, still looking at Gemma. "What did that old bastard filled your head with?" asked Gemma, a smile on her face. "The truth. I guess having his dick inside of me got us more intimate." said Autumn. "You know, you had a man who knew how to please a woman." added Autumn, trying to make Gemma angry. From the look on Gemma's face, Autumn knew she had hit a sensitive spot. "You really thought you could hide everything from us, did you?" asked Autumn. "Don't fucking do anything because I won't hesitate to kill you." said Jax who came closer.

"You know, Clay might have killed a lot of people but it's all her fault. I took a good look at the manuscript and read some things that surprised me. While John wanted to be loved, you wanted to be feared. You wanted people to eat inside your hand like your damn birds. You wanted to have a tight grip on this town and when John wanted out of guns, you feared that you would become poor, unable to maintain your lifestyle, afraid that people would not be afraid of you anymore. You tried to be more than just the Queen, you wanted to be the King but you were wise enough to know that a woman can't control a club so you decided to kill John when you saw how much Clay loved you. When you saw how much Unser loved you too, you decided to play games with him, to pretend that you loved him too." said Autumn. "Shut up!" shouted Jax.

"Oh, I'm not done. When Tara came back, you knew she would bring trouble and you were right about that. But when you found out about her reading the letters, you freaked out. You knew she had leverage on you and you suddenly became friends with her. When Pinney threatened you, you asked Clay to kill him and took the letters involving you away so nobody would know what you have done. But I found out. It all made sense the day Clay was sent to jail. You should have been there to stand by him but instead, you bailed on him, knowing that you could blame him for everything that had happened." said Autumn, her gun still pointed on Gemma's chest. Jax came closer and Autumn threw the gun at him. "Open it." she said.

Jax looked at the gun. "It's... empty." he said, staring at it. "I didn't wanted to kill her. I just wanted her to listen to what I had to say. I'm not like her, I don't kill people for fun." said Autumn before walking back to the van where Bobby was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prologue.**

* * *

The wind was blowing thru Autumn's hair, the sun shining on her face. She placed her chin on Bobby's shoulder and watched him drive. Behind them, five members were also riding. For a small second, Autumn remembered Charming. She looked at Bobby's hands, at the ring glowing on her husband's finger, quickly chasing the memories away. A month had passed and Autumn had never wished to go back to Charming and its lies. She had kept her Reaper as a memory of the life she had left behind. She had sold her father's house, said her goodbyes to her godfather and had left Charming without looking back.

Gemma lived because of Jax's unlimited love for her. Clay had moved to Ireland and was now working for the Irish. He sometimes called Autumn, curious to know where she was. Tara had divorced Jax soon after the events at the warehouse, unable to live with him anymore, unable to look at Gemma without wanting to kill her. Opie had also distanced himself from the club, caring more about his family now that he knew what the truth was.

Bobby parked in front of a bar and took off his helmet. Autumn was about to get down the bike when someone hugged her from behind. "Hello, baby!" said Tig, hugging her. He let her go and went to shake Bobby's hand, a smile on his face. "Hope you like the place." he said, pointing the bar. "It's perfect." replied Autumn. She stepped inside and looked around, happy for Bobby. She went behind the bar and started opening the boxes, looking at what Tig had bought for them. "That's excellent, Sergeant." said Autumn, taking the cleaning supplies out of another box. She threw a broom at one of the prospects. "Wanna help?" she asked the young man. "Yes, ma'am!" he said, taking his jacket away. "And you too, Prez." she said, kissing the tip of Bobby's nose. He grabbed her legs and sat her down on the bar. "We could make it more dirty." he said, shoving his face inside Autumn's cleavage. "Hmmm. That's an idea!" she replied, smiling. "Come ooooon!" said Tig, staring at them. Autumn threw her head back and laughed.

A new life was about to start for them and she was happy to see smiles on Bobby and Tig's face. She did not know how but Bobby had managed to make Jax agree to let him start another SAMCRO charter in Oakland. Autumn watched the men cleaning the bar and smiled. She had never thought about being a Queen and, now that she was it, she felt good about it.

After a long day of cleaning, Autumn went behind the bar and placed beers on the table then sit on Bobby's knees. They had a lot of things they needed to take care of but, right now, all Autumn wanted to do was to enjoy the moment she was spending with her new family. She looked around and smiled, knowing that another chapter was starting.

* * *

**A.N.: I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to write a long ending for this story. I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers and followers for their nice comments and support. It means a lot to me. This story was inspired from a picture I have seen where someone had mentionned how heartbreaking it was to see Clay still wearing his wedding band even after all that had happened and it gave me a whole new perspective of the man. I had never thought that I would be able to write this many chapters and I am extremely proud of myself for doing so. I had wanted to give up so many times but, while I wanted to stop this story, more and more people were reading it and it made me want to finish it. I know the ending is not as long and weird as the previous chapters but still, I am proud of my work. Again, thank you awesome readers!**


End file.
